Chez Nous
by emyliane
Summary: Le Carnaval est terminé et il est temps que les HiMEs reprennent le cours de leur vie. L'Université se profile pour Shizuru qui veut en profiter pour se distancer de Natsuki, ce qui n'était pas forcément du goût de cette dernière.
1. Chapter 1

Elle se demande si elle ne ferait pas mieux de le jeter. Elle a eu beau essayer de faire disparaitre les tâches, et y être parvenue pour la plupart, son kimono violet porte encore les traces des combats. Les déchirures ont été réparées avec suffisamment d'adresse pour que seul un examinateur particulièrement attentif puisse les voir, mais ces taches sombres paraissent comme indélébiles. Elle ne sait honnêtement plus quoi faire. Mais le jeter… ? Non, ce kimono lui vient de sa mère. C'est l'un des rares souvenirs qui lui restent et elle se sent incapable de s'en séparer. Même si aujourd'hui le kimono en question se rattache à des souvenirs forts déplaisant. Non, elle ne peut définitivement pas s'en séparer.

Shizuru l'étale sur le tatami et le replie soigneusement avant de le ranger dans le carton voisin, enrubanné de papier de soie. Les rares autres souvenirs de sa mère s'y trouvent déjà. Elle referme le carton avec précaution et soupire.

La maison où elle avait emmené Natsuki lors du Carnaval venait de son père. Elle y passait peu de temps, la maison lui rappelant trop souvent des moments de famille depuis longtemps révolus. Le problème était cependant le même que pour le kimono. Il était dur d'y vivre mais encore plus de s'en séparer. Elle ne s'était jamais résolue à la vendre.

Avec la fin du lycée –et du logement qu'elle y avait- elle se sentait toutefois contrainte de retourner y vivre. Elle ne voulait pas débourser le petit héritage familial pour un toit alors qu'elle en avait un de disponible. Elle allait devoir faire fi de ces réticences.

Elle profitait donc de ces weekends pour tranquillement y déplacer ses affaires. Sans véhicule ni aide, elle préférait s'y prendre à l'avance. Le carton qui l'occupait présentement l'avait suivi à Fuuka lorsqu'elle avait été inscrite au collège et il était le premier à réintégrer son logement.

Elle se releva lentement, ses chaussettes bruissant à peine sur les tatamis. Elle traversa la demeure jusqu'à une petite pièce destinée au rangement. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à y glisser la boite sur l'étagère supérieure.

En ressortant de la pièce, elle décida de faire glisser les innombrables portes en papier de riz pour ouvrir en grand la pièce principale. Une lumière chaude et une brise fraiche à l'odeur printanière y pénétra aussitôt et Shizuru se sentit un peu mieux.

Elle s'assit tranquillement, inspirant profondément tout en réfléchissant par où elle devait commencer son ménage. Elle songea aussi qu'elle devrait acheter un véhicule. Certes, la demeure était accessible à pied de Gakuen Fuuka ou de son Université à la rentrée mais elle se voyait mal mettre une heure de marche pour accéder à… un peu près tout en fait. Elle n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin d'un véhicule lorsqu'elle n'y allait qu'une poignée de fois par an, mais si elle comptait à présent y vivre cela devenait une nécessité. Comment ferait-elle pour les courses autrement ? Elle pouvait être forte mais l'idée de mettre une heure à se trimballer les sacs lui déplaisait.

Non, un petit véhicule serait une bonne acquisition. Elle n'y connaissait absolument rien, mais elle songeait que Reito serait plus que capable de la conseiller. Son hypothèse se portait sur le fait que Reito était un homme et que, pour la plupart des membres de la gente masculine, les véhicules motorisés étaient une passion. Elle savait que cette hypothèse n'était certainement pas une généralité, mais l'autre option était de demander à Natsuki et… Shizuru tenta de ne pas y penser.

Même si Natsuki lui avait dit qu'elle était pardonnée et qu'elle acceptait ses sentiments –sans les lui retourner- Shizuru se sentait suffisamment coupable et honteuse d'en avoir à son encontre. Elle était une personne plutôt privée comme l'était Natsuki elle-même, ou Reito. Voir ses sentiments ainsi exposés, ainsi raillés… rejetés lui était insupportable.

Toutefois, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se produire, cela restait la peur de la présence de Natsuki _ici-même_ qui continuait de la hanter. Ici, dans la maison où elle l'avait embrassé dans son sommeil, la maison où Haruka et Yukino avaient dévoilés au grand jour ses sentiments… la maison où elle avait été rejetée.

Elle ne savait pas comment passer au-dessus de cela. Elle ne savait pas… elle n'arrivait pas à se comporter normalement avec qui que ce soit depuis, probablement parce que Natsuki était gênée quand elle agissait comme à son habitude.

Natsuki voyait clairement ses sentiments à présent. Et malgré les avoir prétendument acceptés, elle réagissait avec malaise.

 _Elle avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air._

Armée de son balai, elle entreprit finalement son ménage.

.

* * *

« Elle ne répond pas. »

Mai, qui préparait le déjeuner, jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Natsuki. Etalée sur son ventre, les jambes battant l'air, elle jetait des coups d'œil furieux à son téléphone.

« Qui ?

-D'après toi, grommela-t-elle en trifouillant le mobile.

-Si c'est Nao, elle est probablement en train de terroriser des collégiens.

-Sérieusement Mai ? Nao ? Je parle de Shizuru pour l'amour de Dieu !

-Oh. »

Mai reporta son attention sur le déjeuner, cherchant quoi dire. Natsuki parlait rarement de Shizuru. Elles étaient encore amies de ce qu'elle avait compris, mais… c'était une amitié toute différente de celle qu'elle entretenait elle-même avec Natsuki. Elles ne trainaient pas vraiment ensemble, ne déjeunaient ni ne dinaient, ne se parlaient pas au téléphone. Bref… elles ne semblaient pas se connaitre. Elle n'ignorait pas que Shizuru fut son être le plus cher à la fin du Carnaval. Shizuru avait été sa première amie et c'était elle qui avait donné de son temps et de son énergie à former une amitié avec une Natsuki réfractaire. Elle l'avait aidé dans ses recherches pour le Firts District, lui avait parfois préparé des bento qu'elles avaient mangé dans la salle du conseil étudiant, mais tristement si Shizuru lui avait pris ce qu'était l'amitié et l'avait ouvert à d'autres –comme Mai ou Mikoto- leur amitié n'était finalement jamais sortie de cette salle.

Mai se demandait ce qu'il en adviendrait à présent que Shizuru s'en allait pour l'Université. Tristement… Natsuki allait peut-être devoir se rendre à l'évidence : Shizuru ne resterait pas amie avec elle à ce moment-là. Après tout, c'était autre chose que Shizuru désirait. Mai comprenait que ce fut difficile pour cette dernière de rester auprès d'une personne aimée qui ne rendait pas ses sentiments. C'était peut-être le meilleur choix à faire, mais elle voyait mal le dire à Natsuki.

« Oh ? C'est tout ? Rien à dire d'autre ?

-Je ne vois pas quoi dire, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix calme. Elle est peut-être occupée. Je doute qu'elle passe ses weekends à ne rien faire. »

Natsuki parut réfléchir à sa réponse, comme si cela méritait véritablement une réflexion…

« Habituellement, elle répond toujours. »

Mai s'arrêta dans sa préparation, intriguée à présent de ce qui semblait apparaitre comme une évidence pour Natsuki. Cela laissait sous-entendre qu'une absence de réponse de Shizuru était un acte délibéré.

« Vous vous parliez souvent au téléphone ?

-Pas spécialement, se plaignit Natsuki en jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux. Mais… elle me répondait _toujours_ avant.

-Tu l'appelais pour quoi ? Des sorties shoppings ? »

Sous le ton de la taquinerie, il y avait une vraie curiosité. Mai était sûre qu'elles n'avaient jamais trainé ensemble, mais peut-être se trompait-elle. Elle en doutait cependant. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec Chie et Aoi qui étaient déjà suffisamment surprises que Natsuki et Shizuru se parlent tout court.

« Pour… euh… juste parler je suppose. »

Mai sourit. Natsuki semblait soudain gênée comme si son besoin d'avoir une amie à qui parler était honteux.

« Tu sais que son dortoir n'est pas loin ? Tu pourrais aller lui parler directement. »

Un moment de silence.

« J'ai déjà essayé, elle n'y était pas.

-Elle est peut-être allée faire des courses.

-Non, elle fait ça le vendredi soir. »

Natsuki connaissait donc les routines de Shizuru.

« Peut-être est-elle sortie avec Reito, proposa Mai songeant que la vie de Shizuru ne tournait pas exclusivement autour de Natsuki.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive en se redressant.

-Qu'ils s'entendent bien et qu'ils pourraient simplement être sortis pour passer le temps. Shizuru a certainement d'autres amis que toi. »

Natsuki se renfrogna. Mai entendait déjà sa réfutation : cela n'avait jamais empêché Shizuru de répondre.

« Si tu es si inquiète, tu peux demander à Reito s'il sait où elle est. Mon téléphone est sur la table si tu veux son numéro.

-Je ne suis pas inquiète, se défendit-elle. »

Mai l'entendit cependant se lever pour s'emparer de son mobile et récupérer le numéro de téléphone.

« Je sors un moment, l'entendit-elle. »

Mai soupira. Elle ne savait pas ce que Natsuki voulait de Shizuru, Natsuki elle-même l'ignorait probablement. Plus d'une fois, Mai avait noté ses réactions particulières lorsqu'il était question de Shizuru. Aujourd'hui ce qui gênait Natsuki semblait être l'idée que Shizuru puisse être sortie avec d'autres amis, ne pas faire de Natsuki sa première priorité.

Natsuki allait devoir faire un point sur ce qu'elle attendait de Shizuru et ce qu'elle était prête à lui offrir en retour car tant que la situation ne changeait pas, cela était destiné à mal finir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutation à ceux qui lisent cette fic et merci à ceux prenant le temps de laisser une review.**

 **Je vais essayer de sortir régulièrement les chapitres -une fois par semaine un truc dans le genre- ce qui ne devrait pas être trop dure tout étant déjà plus ou moins écrit. Cela me permettra théoriquement d'avancer dans l'écriture de d'autres histoires dont une destiné à être un préquel à "Je suis toi" une autre de mes fics Mai HiME.**

 **Enfin tout ça est encore bien théorique et je vous laisse donc profiter de cette fic, beaucoup moins complexe ou dramatique que mes autres histoires.**

* * *

.

A la sonnerie de son téléphone, Shizuru songea bon de décrocher. Elle avait besoin d'une pause de toutes les façons. Sur son mobile s'affichait le nom de Kanzaki ainsi que le visage souriant de son ami brun vêtu d'un un maillot de base-ball. La photo avait été prise lors d'un match auquel ils avaient assisté ensemble quatre ans plus tôt au stadium de Tokyo, une journée dont le souvenir lui tirait facilement un sourire involontaire nostalgique.

« Bonjour Reito-san.

-Ah, Shizuru ! Tu décroches donc, lui répondit la voix grave du garçon teinté d'une pointe d'amusement. »

Shizuru fronça les sourcils avec surprise. Reito ne faisait jamais ce genre de remarques sans raison.

« Evidemment. Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

-J'ai reçu un appel de Kuga-san. Elle ne parvient pas à t'avoir. »

Shizuru mit Reito sur haut-parleur pour naviguer dans sa liste d'appel tout en lui parlant. Trois appels de Natsuki. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se montrait si surprise, elle avait entendu sonner. La sonnerie de Natsuki était reconnaissable. Comme celle de Reito. Elle avait simplement décidé d'ignorer ses appels.

« Ara, je n'avais pas entendu… mentit-elle.

-Bien sûr que tu as entendu ses appels, rit Reito plus amusé qu'offensé du mensonge. J'ignore pour quelle raison tu refuses de lui répondre mais elle me paraissait inquiète. »

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre de manière inconsciente. Elle n'avait jamais aimé alarmer Natsuki, même si Natsuki n'avait jamais paru s'inquiéter pour elle dans le passé.

Son inquiétude était aussi un signe que les choses entre elles avaient changé depuis le Carnaval. Avant, Shizuru savait ne jamais traverser l'esprit de Natsuki si ce n'est lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Shizuru restait en marge de sa vie. Maintenant, Natsuki pensait à elle, _s'inquiétait pour elle_. Si l'attention aurait dû lui faire plaisir, elle savait que cela provenait seulement d'un mélange de culpabilité et de pitié d'avoir rejeté ses sentiments.

 _Et probablement de la peur de ce que_ l'instable _Shizuru pouvait faire en conséquence_ , songea-elle sombrement.

« Que lui as-tu dis ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça d'être léger.

-Que j'ignorais où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Probablement que tu cherchais un nouveau logement pour ton entrée à l'Université. »

Shizuru ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea –téléphone à l'oreille- vers la cuisine pour s'y préparer un thé, notant qu'il était plus que l'heure de déjeuner.

« Elle n'a pas semblé aimer l'idée, continua Reito. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle te propose de devenir sa colocataire, son appartement une fois rénové.

-J'en doute, rit Shizuru, elle apprécie trop son intimité pour partager son appartement.

-Elle semble pourtant bien apprécier de vivre en compagnie de Mai et de ma sœur. »

Shizuru garda le silence quelques instants. C'était suffisamment pénible comme ça de se rendre compte que Natsuki était plus à l'aise avec ses nouvelles amies qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec elle. Elle supposait que cela voulait en dire beaucoup sur leur relation passée et présente.

« Oui tu as probablement raison, admit-elle plutôt démissionnaire. A sa propre entrée à l'Université, Natsuki proposera certainement à Mai de vivre avec elle. Elles s'entendent bien.

-Mais pas toi ?

-Non pas moi. _Certainement_ pas moi. Et puis… je sais déjà où emménager. Ce serait plutôt une voiture qu'il me faudrait. Tu t'y connais ? »

Elle avait sauté sur la première chose lui venant en tête pour changer de sujet de conversation. Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur tout ce qui n'allait plus dans sa relation avec Natsuki.

« Pas vraiment non. Mais Tate s'y connait. Tu voudrais qu'on voit ça tous ensemble ? Je suis libre cette après-midi. Tate l'est peut-être aussi. »

Shizuru appréciait Reito. Il la comprenait toujours si facilement, n'insistait jamais lorsqu'il sentait touché à un sujet fâcheux.

« Parfait. S'il est libre, je pourrais m'acquitter rapidement de cet achat.

-Je vais le lui demander. Je te tiens au courant. »

Reito laissa passer un bref silence.

« Kuga-san aurait probablement été la plus à même de t'aider. Mais… je suppose que si tu m'as demandé plutôt qu'elle…

-A cet après-midi Reito-han. »

Et bien, cela n'empêchait pas Reito de parfois tâtonner sur ce dont il pouvait ou non parler.

La conversation fut ainsi coupée. Shizuru se remit à la préparation de son déjeuner. Il allait être frugal. Sa maigre pitance était en train de chauffer, quand Reito confirma leur après-midi. Il proposait de se réunir près d'un garage du centre-ville à 14h30, soit une demi-heure après l'ouverture de l'après-midi. En mangeant rapidement et en s'y rendant d'un bon pas, elle devrait pouvoir être à l'heure. Elle confirma et profita que son déjeuner nécessite encore quelques minutes de préparation pour aller se changer. Elle n'avait pas prévu de sortir ce jour-là, elle allait donc devoir porter un jean et un t-shirt en public chose qu'elle préférait habituellement éviter, réservant ce genre de tenue vestimentaire pour les travaux manuels les plus divers. Mais entre ça et son jogging de travail, c'était le moindre des deux maux.

.

* * *

« Et si on faisait un ciné cet après-midi ? proposa Mai dans l'espoir que Natsuki soit un peu moins maussade. »

Elle appréciait visiblement peu l'absence de réponse de Shizuru.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en touillant ses ramen sans intérêt. »

Mai ouvrit le journal pour juger des films proposés.

« Ça ? proposa-t-elle en lui pointant un film. Il y a une séance à 15h.

-Hmm, oui. C'est d'accord. »

Elle n'avait pas daigner jeter un œil au film en question proposé par Mai, une comédie romantique qui aurait d'habitude dû lui tirer une grimace de dégoût. Pas que Mai allait le lui faire remarquer, pour une fois qu'elle avait voix au chapitre quant au film à voir.

« Je vais proposer à Mikoto et Tate, s'exclama-t-elle avec excitation. Nao aussi ?

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu inviter Nao ?! »

Et bien, la grimace de dégoût était là.

« Parce que Mikoto traîne probablement avec elle en ce moment et que tu ne veux pas sortir qu'avec Tate et moi, répondit-elle diplomatiquement.

-Pour tenir la chandelle ? Non merci ! »

Natsuki se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où elle avait accompagné Mai et son petit ami à une sortie. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien ne pas exister, ils avaient passé la soirée à s'échanger des regards énamourés. Au moins, Mikoto et –ses confrontations avec- Nao allaient la divertir. Puisque cela avait effet d'approbation, Mai sourit et envoya tout d'abord un SMS à Tate. La réponse arriva presque aussitôt.

« Il dit qu'il est occupé. »

Mai s'était de nouveau courbé au-dessus de son téléphone pour demander de plus amples explications sur les activités de son petit ami. Son expression joyeuse et extravertie paraissait contrariée à présent.

« Laisse-le tranquille, s'il est occupé, intervint Natsuki en aspirant quelques nouilles.

-Parce que tu as laissé Fujino-san tranquille quand elle ne t'a pas répondu ? répliqua Mai avec sarcasme.

-Ce n'est pas pareil !

-Ah oui ? En quoi ? »

Natsuki sembla réfléchir avant de finalement hausser les épaules sans bien savoir quoi répondre. Mai fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je pense que Fujino-san filtre tes appels, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

-Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle ne les avait probablement pas vus.

-Oui et bien, j'ai eu tort. Yuuichi voit Fujino-san à 14h30.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant inconsciemment.

-Avec Reito, crut-elle bon de préciser. Ils vont lui chercher une voiture. De ce que j'ai compris. »

Natsuki se laissa retomber dans son siège, la mine plutôt bouleversée.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demandé de l'aide ?

-Elle pense probablement que les garçons sont mieux à cela, tenta Mai.

-N'importe quoi ! Elle sait très bien que c'est un domaine que je gère. Elle refuse de me répondre ou de me demander de l'aide. _Pourquoi_ ? »

C'était presque de la détresse qui s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle était désespérée de comprendre pourquoi son être cher la fuyait. Mai se sentait touchée par sa vulnérabilité. Ce n'était pas souvent que Natsuki se montrait aussi ouverte. Pour tout dire, Mai en voulait un peu à Shizuru pour son comportement envers Natsuki. Certes elle ne voulait pas prendre parti dans une situation dont elle ignorait quasiment tout. Il était toutefois naturel qu'elle soit protectrice de son amie or celle-ci se sentait tout à la fois perdue et blessée par la distance imposée par Shizuru.

« On n'a qu'à les rejoindre, proposa-t-elle gentiment. Tu pourras faire part de tes conseils. Avec un peu de chance elle aura regardé tout ce qu'elle voulait voir rapidement et on pourra aller au ciné par la suite. »

A aucun moment, Mai ne parla de la possibilité que Natsuki puisse discuter de ses griefs avec Shizuru mais c'était un des arguments les plus évidents qui ne nécessitait pas d'être dit à haute voix.

Natsuki sembla réfléchir à l'idée de se présenter face à une personne qui ne voulait visiblement pas d'elle.

« Oui faisons ça, accepta-t-elle finalement. »

.

* * *

Shizuru aurait dû sans douter. Rien ne pouvait se passer simplement. Elle avait chaud et ce maudit jean lui collait à la peau. Une heure de marche sous le soleil l'avait conforté dans l'idée qui lui fallait cette voiture. Le plus tôt possible, voir aujourd'hui si la possibilité lui était offerte. Elle aurait préféré que cela se passe en douceur, mais visiblement sa rencontre avec Tate et Reito devait tourner à une rencontre entre ami.

Mai et Natsuki s'étaient à l'évidence jointes au groupe. Si Mai discutait gaiement avec son copain et Reito, Natsuki se tenait en retrait les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans une posture qui exprimait clairement qu'elle n'était pas contente. _Pas contente du tout_. Elle fut la première à repérer Shizuru et si sa tenue la surprit, elle se reprit bien vite. Shizuru savait toutefois qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et puis… elle avait _besoin_ de cette voiture.

Les salutation furent plutôt sympathiques et enjouées, Natsuki cependant la foudroyait du regard. Shizuru s'efforça de garder un sourire aussi neutre que possible. Elle détestait les affrontements avec Natsuki.

Alors qu'ils entraient de le concessionnaire proposé par Tate, Shizuru remarqua vite que Mai traînait légèrement en arrière toujours engagée dans une conversation qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir avec les deux jeunes hommes de leur groupe. A n'en pas douter cela devait être une action volontaire, puisque Natsuki convaincue de pouvoir parler avec elle sans oreille indiscrète prit aussitôt la parole.

« Tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide, se plaignit-elle. Tu n'avais pas besoin de Tate.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis… je pensais que tu ne t'y connaissais qu'en moto. »

C'était un mensonge. Au renfrognement de Natsuki, cette dernière avait dû s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as soudainement besoin d'un véhicule. Les commerces ne sont pas loin d'où tu vis, et pour le reste je peux t'emmener.

-A… ara. »

Elle se sentait plutôt prise de cours. La proposition était à la fois particulièrement gentille et prévenante, mais Shizuru voyait claire. La déférence de Natsuki à son encontre était une manière comme un autre de se racheter pour les douleurs qu'elle pensait lui faire vivre en refusant ses sentiments. Shizuru devait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Et en toute honnêteté ? Shizuru ne voulait pas dépendre de Natsuki pour quoique ce soit. C'était une nécessité pour sa santé mentale.

« Je ne reste pas à Gakuen Fuuka, rappela-t-elle. Dans quelques semaines, je n'y serai plus. L'Université approche et mon départ avec elle. J'ai besoin d'un véhicule. Pour se rendre en cours, faire les courses…

-Je peux te conduire pour ce genre de chose, insista Natsuki. »

Shizuru grimaça brièvement. L'insistance de Natsuki commençait à attirer l'attention des autres. Mai avait cessé de babiller avec Tate et Reito.

« Natsuki, j'ai _besoin_ d'un véhicule. Tu auras tes propres horaires de cours et une moto n'est pas des plus utiles pour faire des courses.

-Je peux acquérir une voiture, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Natsuki, je _sais_ conduire et j'ai de quoi acquérir mon propre véhicule.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu cherchais à te trouver un logement plutôt. »

Shizuru soupira, jeta un regard vers Reito qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement quoi qu'il ignorât de quoi elles pouvaient parler.

« J'ai déjà un logement, admit-elle finalement. Et il nécessite une voiture.

-Où ? »

La question avait fusé aussitôt, Natsuki ne semblant pas comprendre comment Shizuru avait pu ne pas lui en parler. Shizuru hésita un instant sur la réponse à donner et Natsuki se sentit aussitôt blessée et vexée qu'elle ne veuille pas même lui dire ce genre de chose.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas vivre ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit-elle. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? s'écria Natsuki sur les nerfs.

-Je réaménage dans la maison de mes parents voilà tout.

-A _Kyoto_ ?! s'effraya-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ma maison familiale se trouve à Fuuka. Tu y as été d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu y rattaches de bons souvenirs.

-Ah… »

Natsuki parut comprendre de quel endroit elle parlait : de cette jolie et très isolée demeure traditionnelle où elle avait appris les sentiments de Shizuru à son égard. Cette même maison où Shizuru avait plongé dans la folie.

« Allons voir les voitures qu'ils ont à proposer, conclut finalement cette dernière devant le silence soudain tendue de Natsuki. »


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru donna le montant approximatif qu'elle était prête à débourser pour l'achat de son véhicule, pour le reste Tate et Natsuki se mirent à débattre âprement. Pendant ce temps, Reito et Mai discutèrent tranquillement avec elle.

De toutes les façons lorsque Shizuru avait tenté de donner son avis sur une préférence visuelle pour le véhicule qu'elle voulait, Natsuki l'avait rabroué. Soit disant qu'il lui fallait un véhicule sécurisé et aussi performant que possible pour la somme qu'elle était prête à mettre le visuel était secondaire. Tate avait acquiescé à cela, précisant que c'était bien un truc de fille de ne penser qu'à la couleur de sa voiture.

Shizuru avait dû admettre du bien fondés de la remarque, elle voulait un véhicule fonctionnel avant tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur donner pleinement raison. Comme Mai leur en fit la remarque : c'était bien un truc de mecs de penser à un véhicule sécurisé plutôt qu'esthétique pour sa copine. Tate, leur confia-t-elle, aurait choisi une voiture esthétique et puissante. Pour lui-même, la sécurité n'aurait pas été un choix prioritaire dans sa liste.

« C'est amusant, avait commenté Shizuru, quand on vous écoute, Tate et toi, on a l'impression que Natsuki est un homme.

-Et bien, hormis pour sa collection de sous-vêtements, Natsuki a des goûts… qui ne sont pas très féminins, avait répliqué Mai. »

Reito avait ris et Shizuru l'avait suivi de bon cœur d'autant qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme : au-delà de ses goûts arbitrairement taxé de masculin, Natsuki était incroyablement féminine. Et pas seulement de par son physique…

Pour en revenir à l'affaire en cours, Shizuru avait convenu qu'elle avait rarement été superficielle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle commence aujourd'hui. Mieux valait un véhicule qui pourrait lui tenir des années plutôt qu'un qui serait joli mais tomberait en panne au milieu de nulle part dans quelques mois. Ainsi fut-il décidé d'écouter bêtement les conseils qu'on allait lui offrir. Encore fallait-il que ces deux « conseillés » se mettent d'accord.

L'arrivée d'un vendeur n'arrangea en rien les choses. Il voulait vendre et ne se souciait guère des requêtes pointilleuses de Natsuki. Une sorte de… dispute s'ensuivit. Shizuru préféra ne pas s'en mêler et Tate lui-même se retira pour laisser le dernier mot à Natsuki face au vendeur énervé.

Ce dernier, songea Natsuki, prenait son âge pour de l'inexpérience et tentait de lui refiler de la camelote. Si Natsuki avait son mot à dire, elle aurait acheté un véhicule neuf sur l'île principal et l'aurait fait amener par Ferry jusqu'à Fuuka -la destruction du pont par Alyssa ne lui permettant pas de le conduire jusqu'ici. Néanmoins, Shizuru semblait ne pas vouloir attendre ni payer plus cher. Natsuki allait donc faire en sorte d'accéder à ses demandes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Shizuru et Mai suivaient le débat accompagnés des commentaires de Tate sur ce qu'il en était. Reito revint avec des cafés pour tous et ils papotèrent tranquillement en arrière-plan, jusqu'à ce que le vendeur –furieux- ne sert la main de Natsuki en parvenant finalement à un accord.

Natsuki avait semble-t-il eu gain de cause. Tate lui-même dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait eu une affaire.

« Voilà, annonça fièrement Natsuki. Au prix que tu voulais, le meilleur véhicule que peut offrir ce garage. »

C'était dans ces moment-là, alors que Natsuki souriait si largement, que Shizuru se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas demandé dès le départ de l'aider. Et puis elle se rappelait que c'était tout simplement trop dure d'être à ces côté sans _être_ à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin d'avoir dû recul, d'apaiser le tumulte dans son cœur pour l'y conserver comme l'amie qu'elle devait être. Et même si Natsuki semblait l'oublier elle avait besoin de cette même distance pour lui pardonner et ne plus être effrayée de sa proximité. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir voir la vérité en face : elles se détruisaient l'une l'autre.

Shizuru cependant ne discuta pas, elle accepta les efforts de Natsuki et suivit le vendeur accompagnée de cette dernière pour remplir les papiers et le chèque qui lui offrait sa voiture. C'était un petit véhicule gris passe partout, loin d'être beau mais assurément pratique et sécuritaire. Un coffre suffisant pour transporter à la fois ses cartons de déménagement ou ses courses de tous les jours. A part le côté esthétique qui n'avait clairement pas été pris en compte, Natsuki avait assurément choisi le meilleur véhicule avec la somme qui lui avait été allouée.

« Tu veux qu'on aille l'essayer ? proposa Natsuki avec un tel entrain que Shizuru ne se trouva pas le cœur de lui dire non.

-Bien sûr oui. Mais… ne devais-tu pas aller au cinéma avec Tokiha-san ? »

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de dire non, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenter de la détourner de cette idée. Lui rappeler ces promesses antérieures pouvait concourir à ce but. Natsuki haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce film semblait nul de toutes les façons. On y va ? »

Le sourire de Shizuru se tordit en une grimace discrète dans le dos de Natsuki avant qu'elle ne se retourne remercier Reito, Tate et même Mai, malgré le peu d'aide qu'ils avaient apporté. C'était cependant la moindre des choses et cela retardait de quelques minutes l'inévitable.

Finalement, elle n'eut plus rien à leur dire, d'autant plus que Natsuki s'impatientait. Shizuru rejoignit donc sa nouvelle acquisition.

« Tu verras, ce modèle est agréable à conduire.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. »

Natsuki souriait trop. Ca semblait comme si elle se forçait. Elle prit place dans la voiture et Shizuru en profita pour prendre une profonde inspiration par-dessus le toit de la voiture avant d'y entrer à son tour.

La voiture malgré qu'elle fut d'occasion sentait le neuf. Une odeur synthétique étrangement appréciable. Presque réconfortante.

« Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Shizuru alors qu'elle prenait son temps pour régler sièges et rétro.

-Je ne sais pas… Je pourrais t'aider à déménager. C'est bien une des raisons qui nécessitait une voiture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shizuru se tendit, hésitante. L'idée d'avoir Natsuki de nouveau chez elle était angoissant. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance et craignait que Natsuki réagisse étrangement en ce lieu, une réaction qui l'aurait bien plus blessée qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre. Mais le problème était toujours le même, elle ignorait comment lui dire non.

« C'est l'occasion, insista Natsuki. Et puis ça me permettra de me remettre en tête le chemin pour se rendre chez toi. J'avoue ne pas m'en souvenir des masses. »

Dans l'état où Shizuru l'y avait conduit lors du Carnaval et l'état dans lequel elle en était reparti, cela n'avait rien de surprenant qu'elle ne se souvienne pas comment s'y rendre. D'un point de vue tout personnel, Shizuru voyait plutôt ça comme une bonne chose mais Natsuki paraissait insistante. Elle semblait aussi légèrement mal à l'aise, mais c'était probablement dû au fait qu'elles étaient seules dans un lieu clos.

Elle démarra sur cette pensée.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à déplacer tu sais. Je serais pleinement capable de me débrouiller seule. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Natsuki croisée les bras devant la poitrine visiblement renfrogné à son énième rejet discret.

A la sortie du garage, elle tourna néanmoins à droite en direction de Gakuen Fuuka.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas préparé mes sacs ou cartons pour déménager. »

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

« Je t'aiderai, ajouta-t-elle simplement. Te connaissant ce n'est pas comme si ce sera dur, il suffira probablement de mettre des piles d'affaire déjà bien plié dans des boites. Tu as des boites au moins ?

-Oui, soupira-t-elle doucement. Oui, j'en ai. C'est gentil à toi de me proposer ton aide. »

Le reste du voyage s'avéra plutôt silencieux. Natsuki continuait à légèrement s'agiter sur son siège. Inquiète ? Gênée ? Shizuru avait du mal à comprendre quelles raisons Natsuki avaient de se mettre à travers cela. Elle lui avait pourtant offert plusieurs portes de sorties.

.

* * *

Natsuki ne parvenait pas à se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle s'était faite conduire quelque part. En fait pour être honnête… ça n'avait pas dû avoir lieu depuis l'accident qui avait mené à la mort de sa mère. Plus jeune –et en absence de son père qui l'avait collé en internat à Fuuka pour se débarrasser d'elle- Natsuki était restée sous la supervision stricte de l'école. Quelques voyages en car scolaire étaient ces déplacements les plus importants. Après quoi, dès qu'elle avait été en âge de faire ses propres choix et achats, elle avait choisi un logement hors de l'école et avait acquis sa première moto plus ou moins illégalement. Moto qu'elle avait appris à conduire seule dans des parkings abandonnés la nuit. Son père n'avait pas posé énormément de questions. A vrai dire, l'argent était le moindre de ces soucis et si cela suffisait pour que Natsuki lui fiche la paix… il n'allait pas se plaindre. Quelques débats et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un versement mensuel qui lui servait pour se loger et se nourrir. Pour le reste, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec ce que sa mère avait pu lui laisser et les jobs qu'elle était prête à assumer, si elle le souhaitait.

Car scolaire et moto. C'était les seules véhicules qu'elle avait approché depuis l'accident. Même la fois où en compagnie de Mai, elle avait dû faire du stop et que Youko s'était arrêté, elle avait préféré rentrer à pied que laisser cette folle furieuse la ramener. Shizuru avait choisi de l'accompagner dans cette longue promenade.

Pour tout dire, Natsuki ne s'y connaissait en voiture qu'en théorie. L'idée d'y monter l'effrayait plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais et cela était d'autant plus accentué que c'était une autre personne qu'elle au volant. Pourtant, bien qu'elle avait encore une peur inhérente suite à l'accident qui avait pris la vie de sa mère, elle se sentait bien en présence de Shizuru.

C'était sa meilleure amie, son être le plus cher, elle se sentait toujours bien en sa présence. Elle lui était réconfortante, elle était en sécurité. C'était d'autant plus troublant de ne parfois pas savoir quoi dire ou faire. A présent qu'elle savait les sentiments de Shizuru à son encontre, elle se retrouvait par moment sans bien savoir si leur interaction était aussi amicale qu'elle lui apparaissait, aussi amicale qu'elle devait être.

Elle jetait discrètement des regards en coin à son amie. Elle conduisait avec précaution, soucieuse du code de la route comme on pouvait s'attendre d'elle. Elle semblait quelque peu fatiguée. Ces traits paraissaient tirés. Natsuki s'inquiétait de son comportement récent. Elle semblait parfois un peu perdue. Et distante. Natsuki n'aimait pas ça.

Finalement, Shizuru se gara en marche arrière s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois pour rentrer sa nouvelle voiture dans la place étroite.

« Désolée, ça fait un moment, se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire piteux. »

Natsuki lui sourit en retour, consciente que ça ne pouvait être tout à fait vrai. En toute logique, on ne pouvait passer son permis au Japon qu'à partir de ses 18 ans.

Avec la puissance de sa moto, Natsuki était d'autant plus en inégalité avec la loi puisqu'elle n'était pas censé conduire des véhicules avec un moteur aussi puissant avant ses 20 ans… ou était-ce 21 ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Shizuru avait eu 18 ans quelques mois plus tôt. Natsuki se doutait qu'elle avait dû suivre des cours de conduite avant son anniversaire et ainsi passer son permis dès ses 17 ans révolus. C'était ce que tout le monde faisait sur l'île : avec ses tours et détours étroits, ses pentes montagneuses et ses transports en commun restreint, avoir son permis était presque une nécessité pour vivre à Fuuka.

Shizuru avait donc dû démontrer sa maitrise de la marche arrière et des manœuvres moins 3 mois plus tôt.

« Ça allait, répondit Natsuki tranquillement. Tu vas vite prendre l'habitude. »

Shizuru et elle sortirent de la voiture pour se diriger vers le dortoir de la kaichou. Son logement était propre et bien rangé comme à son habitude.

« Je ne déménage pas avant quelques semaines, j'ai encore besoin de mes vêtements et des ustensiles de cuisines. Pourquoi ne pas vider la bibliothèque et les bibelots divers ? Laisse tout ce qui a trait à l'école. »

Honnêtement, Natsuki ne voyait pas bien de quels bibelots Shizuru parlait. Des livres il y en avait par contre. A la pelle. Shizuru n'avait jamais été une grande adepte de la télé ou des nouvelles technologies. Elle n'avait même pas de quoi écouter de la musique, si ce n'est un petit poste de radio.

Natsuki attrapa un carton et se mit à ranger avec précaution des piles de livres. Elle savait à quel point Shizuru y tenait et elle ne comptait pas les abîmer. Shizuru, malgré ses dires, avait choisi de ranger la cuisine, triant ce qu'elle pouvait déjà ramener chez elle et l'essentiel qu'elle devait laisser ici.

Deux cartons de livres et un de vaissellerie furent ainsi amassé devant la porte. Un sac remplit de vêtement vint s'y ajouter après coup alors que Natsuki avait été invité à boire un thé tranquillement.

« Des vêtements finalement ?

-Ceux d'été, ils ne me serviront pas encore. L'avril s'annonce plutôt frais. »

C'était un fait, Natsuki portait encore une écharpe. Elle n'aurait toutefois pas été aussi convaincue que Shizuru, le temps changeait parfois rapidement surtout à Fuuka.

Natsuki termina son thé et elle se leva pour aider à déplacer les affaires rassemblées jusqu'à la nouvelle voiture.

« C'est bon, je m'occupe de porter les livres, annonça-t-elle. »

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Natsuki savait Shizuru aussi forte qu'elle, peut-être plus si elle devait prendre en compte l'arme dont elle s'était servie au Carnaval. Le naginata était une arme dont le poids était à l'évidence important. Pourtant, Natsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui éviter de porter des objets lourds.

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour s'emparer des deux caisses de livres, elle rougit à l'idée de ce geste de chevalerie. Mai décrivait souvent Tate ainsi, et Reito à l'époque où ils étaient presque sortis ensemble. Aux yeux de Mai ils étaient des _gentlemen_.

A n'en pas douter, Shizuru aurait dû la taquiner d'être ainsi.

A l'époque du moins, _avant le Carnaval_. Elle se demandait à présent si les taquineries inlassables n'avaient pas été que défenses, parades et dérobades pour masquer ses véritables sentiments. Elle avait noté que lorsque Shizuru se sentait acculée, elle revenait à ces mécanismes. Le reste du temps, elle restait plutôt calme.

« Natsuki, tu vas te blesser si tu portes ça seule.

-Non, non, c'est bon, insista-t-elle en se relevant avec difficulté. »

Elle ne se souvenait pas que les livres pèsent aussi lourd. Elle était en effet peu sûre de parvenir à les porter jusqu'à la voiture mais devant l'inquiétude et le doute de Shizuru sur sa capacité à les porter, Natsuki décida de lui prouver le contraire.

C'était une pensée enfantine, mais elle voulait montrer à Shizuru qu'elle était capable. Juste capable d'agir et d'être forte.

« Bon, acquiesça simplement son amie en lui ouvrant la porte. »

Natsuki se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers avec ses cartons, tant que ses bras étaient encore attacher à son corps. Shizuru, elle, mit plus de temps pour descendre, sortant son carton de vaisselles fragiles et de vêtements, déposant le tout dans le couloir pour fermer sa porte d'entrée avant de tout reprendre et de rejoindre sa voiture. Natsuki qui lui avait pris les clés, avait déjà chargé le coffre des livres et elle s'empressa de récupérer ce que portait Shizuru.

« Voilà, indiqua-t-elle. Tu veux emmener autre chose ou on peut y aller ? »

Devant le manque d'idée pour détourner Natsuki de sa volonté à l'accompagner, Shizuru acquiesça.

« Allons-y. »

Elle reprit sa place derrière le volant et Natsuki s'empressa de la rejoindre sur le siège passager.

« Pour tout avouer, reprit-elle, je ne saurais aller jusqu'à chez toi. En fait, j'ignorais même que c'était chez toi lorsque j'y étais. »

Sa voix avait pris une intention étrange… tendue, comme il en était toujours lorsque le Carnaval ou _ce moment_ en particulier était évoqué.

« Où pensais-tu donc être ? s'efforça de demander Shizuru avec plus de légèreté qu'elle n'en ressentait.

-Une maison qu'on t'avait prêtée, peut-être, haussa-t-elle distraitement. Pour tout dire je n'y avais pas particulièrement réfléchis. »


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuru n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de laisser à Natsuki la connaissance du trajet qui menait jusqu'à chez elle. Elle aurait été plus tranquille si Natsuki lui avait au moins laissé sa retraite, son « chez elle », mais elle se voyait mal lui dire qu'elle devait s'en tenir loin.

Comme pour tout le reste, elle avait donc cédé à ses désirs. Elle prit la route panoramique, celle qui longeait la mer, celle-là même où la mère de Natsuki était sortie de la route et où Nao l'avait attaqué lors du Carnaval. Natsuki préféra détourner son regard des flancs escarpés qui donnaient sur les eaux tumultueuses pour la paroi rocheuse surmontée d'arbres.

La route sinueuse les inquiéta toutes deux, mais Shizuru géra les tours et détours avec plus d'adresse qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Les flancs de la montagne qui longeait le côté droit de la voiture étaient de moins en moins hauts pour ne plus être qu'une immense forêt de pins. Natsuki ne se souvenait pas avoir remonté la route aussi loin. Shizuru tourna finalement, empruntant une route de terre étroite sans indication que Natsuki aurait pu passer sans voir des centaines de fois. Elle sourit à la tranquillité du lieu et ouvrit la vitre, profitant de l'odeur entêtante des pins.

« Je ne me souviens pas que c'était aussi perdue au milieu de nulle part. »

Shizuru garda le silence.

« Pourquoi construire une maison aussi éloignée de tout ? tenta à nouveau Natsuki.

-Nous ne l'avons pas construite. Juste achetée, répondit-elle.

-Et bien, pourquoi choisir d'acheter au milieu de nulle part ? »

Shizuru réfléchit tranquillement à la question.

« Je ne sais pas, admit-elle patiemment. Mon père a acheté cette maison bien avant ma naissance. Il… n'était pas particulièrement sociable. Il trouvait les gens trop bruyant, trop agités; l _eur vie et leurs villes_ étaient trop bruyantes et agitées. Ici- »

Sa main quitta le volant pour balayer la forêt de pin.

« _Ici,_ il avait la sensation d'être seul au monde. Il s'y sentait tranquille, en sécurité. Loin du tumulte de la réalité. »

Natsuki la regardait avec attention. Curieuse de ce petit fragment passé de Shizuru.

« Pendant quelques années, j'ai effectivement eu la sensation d'être seule au monde. Seule avec mes parents. C'était paisible. »

Natsuki sourit inconsciemment. Shizuru était détendue, naturelle et c'était plaisant à voir.

« Que font tes parents dans la vie ? osa demander Natsuki intriguée et désirant maintenir la conversation.

-Ils… Mon père est écrivain.

-Vraiment ? Qu'a-t-il écrit ?

-Rien de bien connu, conclut Shizuru en manœuvrant dans l'allée. »

Une maison ancienne en bois et portes _shoji_ apparut suite à un nouveau détour. Natsuki la reconnut vaguement. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement attentive lors de sa première visite durant son Carnaval.

« Ma mère tenait simplement la maison, reprit Shizuru.

-Tenait ? »

Il y eut une légère hésitation que Natsuki attribua à une attention portée sur sa manœuvre pour se garer en marche arrière.

« Ils ne vivent plus ici, précisa-t-elle. »

Natsuki hésita à lui demander où avait déménagé ses parents, mais connaissant Shizuru, poser plus de questions rendraient probablement les choses trop personnelles. Shizuru lui en parlerait d'elle-même si elle en voyait l'intérêt.

Natsuki sortit de la voiture et observa une nouvelle fois la demeure. Elle était vraiment splendide et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas. Dans tous les cas, la maison semblait sortir d'une autre époque. Grande et bien entretenue en apparence, elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'être… autre part. Isolée et en sécurité dans un lieu hors du monde. C'était la sensation que Natsuki avait. Garée devant la maison, Natsuki ne voyait même plus le chemin qu'elles avaient emprunté pour venir jusque là, il était astucieusement dissimulé par les détours derrière des haies de broussailles et les hauts pins.

« Je comprends ce que ton père aimait ici, commenta-t-elle finalement en aspirant profondément l'air frais des sous-bois. »

L'un de ses rares souvenirs du lieu : la sensation d'être au milieu de nulle part qu'elle avait eu le soir du Carnaval, ne venait pas seulement de la situation extraordinaire qu'elle vivait alors, mais du lieu en lui-même.

« C'est beau, reprit-elle devant le silence de Shizuru qui était sortie à son tour.

-ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, indiqua-t-elle placidement.

-Peut-être, répondit Natsuki gênée à l'évocation du Carnaval, mais la situation était... particulière. J'avais du mal à apprécier les choses.

-Compréhensible. »

Elle se dirigea vers le coffre et Natsuki s'empressa de la suivre.

« Ce n'est pas fermé, indiqua Shizuru alors qu'elle sortait du coffre un des cartons de livres.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Natsuki. C'est dangereux, on pourrait…

-Ce n'est pas _nécessaire_ de fermer, l'interrompit Shizuru. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voler ici. Faudrait-il encore que quelqu'un trouve l'endroit. »

Natsuki semblait dubitative.

« Je doute que Yukino ait pu jamais trouver cet endroit sans Diana, précisa Shizuru pour illustrer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Tu as probablement raison, confirma Natsuki en s'efforçant à ne pas réagir à ce souvenir. »

Natsuki attrapa le carton restant et le sac de vêtements avant de monter les marches, faisant aussitôt glisser la porte _shoji_. A peine entrée, elle coinça difficilement le carton avec le sac de vêtements sous le bras pour chercher de sa main libre l'interrupteur. Elle eut beau tâtonner les murs qui encadraient l'entrée, elle ne trouva rien.

« Il fait plutôt sombre, pourrais-tu allumer la lumière, demanda-t-elle finalement. »

En réponse Shizuru la dépassa, déposa rapidement son propre carton par terre et fit coulisser les autres cloisons coulissantes en papier de riz pour laisser un flot de lumière inonder la pièce.

« Il n'y a pas d'électricité, expliqua-t-elle tranquillement en se tournant vers elle. »

Natsuki resta quelques instants à observer la lumière naturelle dans le dos de Shizuru qui auréolait ses cheveux d'une couronne d'or.

« Quoi ? s'interloqua-t-elle finalement devant l'absurdité de ses propos.

-Pas d'électricité. Mais il y a l'eau courante, se défendit Shizuru avec un sourire amusé. C'est l'une des rares concessions que mon père avait accepté. »

La mine ébahie de Natsuki prêtait à rire, mais Shizuru se retint. Elle comprenait l'incongruité de sa situation.

« Mais ton père est écrivain… il n'utilise pas… un ordi ?

-Une machine à écrire, la corrigea-t-elle. Il… n'a pas confiance dans les ''nouvelles'' technologies. On possédait une petite radio à pile. Mais la réception était souvent mauvaise ici.

-Comment peut-on vivre sans électricité ? »

Natsuki ne pouvait définitivement pas penser à autre chose.

« J'ai passé toute ma jeunesse ici, lui répondit-elle. Ça ne me semblait pas étrange. Nous vivions au rythme du soleil et à la bougie dans les autres cas.

-Mais… aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas gênant pour tes études de ne pas avoir l'électricité ?

-Je compte installer un petit générateur, avoua Shizuru. On s'habitue vite au confort de l'électricité et j'avoue difficilement imaginer comment revenir à vivre sans. Ne serait-ce que pour faire chauffer l'eau ! Crois-moi ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir d'avoir de l'eau chaude à l'époque. Enfin je suppose que ce sont quelques travaux nécessaires pour rendre à nouveau cette maison habitable. »

Maintenant que Shizuru en parlait, Natsuki notait les _Shoji_ abîmés et le dépouillement des lieux. L'intérieur donnait en effet l'impression d'avoir été abandonné. Natsuki regarda Shizuru évoluée dans la vaste pièce et la trouva étonnamment solitaire.

Elle déposa le carton et le sac à ses pieds, n'apercevant pas d'endroit plus approprié qu'un autre. Il n'y avait pas un meuble de rangement dans cette pièce.

« Il était contre la technologie, continua distraitement Shizuru en allant ouvrir une pièce adjacente, mais on avait une voiture.

-Je m'en doute, ironisa-t-elle, c'est un peu une nécessité pour faire des courses ou même t'emmener à l'école. »

Shizuru la regarda quelque peu surprise.

« J'ai dit… quelque chose d'idiot ? hésita Natsuki.

-Non, non. Je pense de la même façon c'est pour cela que je voulais une voiture. C'est juste que j'oublie souvent que les gens n'ont pas reçu la même éducation que moi. Pour tout dire avant le collège, je n'étais jamais allée dans une école.

-Attend, tu te moques de moi là ! Hein ? C'est comme pour l'électricité ? Tu me fais marcher ?

-Non, s'amusa Shizuru. Je suis sérieuse. Mes parents m'enseignaient ce qu'ils considéraient comme essentiel ici. Quant aux courses, nous avions un potager plutôt important sur un côté de la maison. Il nous nourrissait pour la plupart de l'année et on accompagnait notre récolte des produits de la pêche et de la chasse. Mon père faisait un peu de troques avec quelques voisins aussi perdue que nous sur cette montagne quand il nous manquait quelque chose. Il reconnaissait néanmoins qu'en cas de soucis, il fallait mieux avoir un véhicule. Enfin, ça n'en avait que le nom, c'était une voiture rouillée qui roulait à peine. Je ne me rappelle n'y être montée qu'une fois et je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai retiré un souvenir pérenne.

-Wow, c'est… c'est vraiment... Je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Cela t'étonne ?

-Bien sûr ! Enfin un peu, en partie du moins. Je veux dire… tu as ce côté un peu…

-Vieillot ?

-Non, non, traditionnel, se défendit-elle aussitôt. Mais d'un autre côté, tu es major de ta promotion et…

-C'est assez surprenant pour quelqu'un qui a étudié son primaire chez elle ? la devança Shizuru.

-Un peu je suppose. »

Shizuru qui s'était agenouillée auprès de son carton pour voir quels livres s'y trouvait, se releva en souriant. Essuyant ses mains contre son jean, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la voiture pour s'en aller rapporter ce qui restait. Natsuki la suivit par automatisme, même s'il ne restait que ses affaires pour la cuisine qu'elle pouvait ramener seule.

« Ma mère, reprit-elle consciente de la présence de Natsuki dans son dos, aurait été une excellente enseignante. Ses propres parents avaient fait le choix d'un enseignement à la maison mais cela était sous la férule de précepteurs.

-Des profs privées ?

-Oui. »

Natsuki voulut lui prendre sa vaissellerie des mains.

« Attend, je peux porter ça.

-ça va, Natsuki. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Avec un grognement, les mains de Natsuki se glissèrent au fond de ses poches, laissant Shizuru porter ses affaires.

« Tes grands parents ont de l'argent, reprit Natsuki laissant filtrée une partie de sa curiosité.

-Oui, ils pouvaient se permettre la meilleure formation. Ma mère devait hériter de leur entreprise et son père avait des attentes particulières. »

Si Natsuki remarqua que Shizuru ne parlait pas de cet homme comme de son grand-père, elle n'en dit rien.

« Ma mère… elle ne connaissait que cela : la pression familiale. Les attentes toujours trop élevées. Alors quand elle a eu le courage de faire un choix, ce fut ça _son choix_ , dit-elle en indiquant la demeure du menton. La tranquillité, un lieu de paix où on n'attendait rien d'elle. C'est ce que mon père lui offrait à leur rencontre. Elle ne l'a jamais regretté.

-Mais… tes parents… ne sont pas là. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas présomptueux de dire que… ça semble quelque peu abandonné ici.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. On a vécu longtemps ici sur les seules économies de mon père. Ma mère n'avait plus rien, une fois que ses parents l'eurent renié suite à sa décision d'épouser mon père. Mais… ce n'était pas un auteur à succès. Il ne gagnait pas d'argent avec ce qu'il écrivait. Ils ont fini par ne plus avoir de quoi vivre ici, même si on achetait finalement bien peu de chose. Ils ont donc déménagé à Tokyo pour y travailler.

-Tu ne les as pas suivis ?

-Si, deux ans durant. Tokyo était bruyant et agité. Et puis il y a la bourse Kazahana et l'occasion pour moi d'aller étudier dans un établissement privée prestigieux sur l'île où j'étais née et avait grandis. Pour mes parents, c'était un signe du destin. »

Shizuru déposa sa vaissellerie sur une petite table de la cuisine.

« Et ils avaient raison. C'était bien le destin. Pas tout à fait celui auquel ils pensaient mais… enfin. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

Natsuki acquiesça avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait suivi Shizuru jusque dans la cuisine.

« Bien sûr. »

La cuisine en question était une petite salle, trois petites plaques de cuissons étaient disponibles et fonctionnaient à la bouteille de gaz. La vieille bouilloire fut rapidement mise sur le feu alors qu'elle sortait des placards le thé qu'elle avait pensé à amener avec elle.

Shizuru versa le thé dans deux tasses simples avant de les déposer sur un plateau pour qu'elles aillent le boire sur la plate-forme _engawa_ qui entourait le pavillon.

Natsuki s'assit lourdement laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Shizuru s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, laissant le plateau entre elles. Natsuki observa la demeure d'un œil un peu plus critique.

« Il y a des travaux à faire. »

Ce n'était pas que les portes _shoji_ à certains endroit le bois lui-même était abimé.

« Je sais. De menues réparations seront effectuées en même temps que l'installation de l'électricité. »

Natsuki attrapa son thé et en but une petite gorgée. La journée se rafraîchissait et elles ne resteraient pas là indéfiniment, mais le thé les réchauffait durant ce temps-là.

« Je pourrais les faire, lança Natsuki après de longues minutes de tranquillité et de silence.

-De quoi ?

-Les réparations et l'électricité. Je pourrais m'en occuper. C'est le genre de chose que je sais faire. Ça ne sera peut-être pas aussi bien qu'un professionnel bien sûr, mais… ça te coûterait beaucoup moins cher. Et ça me permettrait de rembourser tout le temps que tu as passé avec moi pour que je réussisse mes examens.

-Natsuki, tu n'as pas à faire ça. J'ai de quoi financer ces travaux et…

-Je n'en doute pas, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Tu m'as toujours aidé et j'aimerai… pouvoir te rendre la pareille tout simplement. »

Shizuru voulait refuser. La proposition d'aide était généreuse et avant le Carnaval, elle se serait empressée d'accepter. Aujourd'hui toutefois, elle avait cette envie irrépressible de tendre la main vers Natsuki pour l'attirer tout contre elle et ne plus la lâcher. C'était un souhait déraisonnable néanmoins et sa présence lui fournissait toujours des motifs de désirs déraisonnables. Rien que pour cela, elle devait garder ses distances si elle voulait conserver leur amitié. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre à l'aimable proposition que Natsuki reprit la parole.

« J'aurai aussi un service à te demander, intervint-elle d'une voix douce. Et je m'en veux quelque peu parce que j'ai soudainement l'impression que… et bien… que ma proposition d'aide va te paraître intéressée alors qu'elle ne l'est pas. _Vraiment pas_. Que tu me dises oui ou non, je veux quand même t'aider aux travaux. »

Shizuru s'efforça de garder un visage impassible, même si une peur sourde commença à poindre.

« Que me demandes-tu Natsuki ?

-Tu sais qu'avec Mashiro partie, Gakuen Fuuka change de directeur.

-En effet, répondit-elle quelque peu perdue. Fumi-san n'a pas les compétences pour assumer la charge de directrice. Elle n'est qu'intérimaire. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Et bien, Fumi a l'ordre de régulariser toutes les situations. Cela comprend le logement des étudiants. »

Natsuki garda le silence, attendant apparemment que Shizuru comprenne par elle-même.

« Une bonne partie des dortoirs seront ré-ouvert à la rentrée, commenta Shizuru au fait de ses informations bien que perdue au sujet de la conversation actuelle. »

Un léger doute commençait à poindre mais elle refusait d'y penser parce que Natsuki ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. _Pas à elle_. Pas avec leur histoire. _Pas avec ses sentiments._

« Probablement oui mais ce qui est _autorisé_ pour le moment ne le restera pas. Un "aussi prestigieux" établissement ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir les dortoirs surpeuplés. Les chambres sont faites pour deux.

-Certes mais loger à trois est autorisé tant que le nombre de dortoirs n'est pas suffisant, répondit-elle ses hypothèses semblant se concrétiser à sa plus grande peur.

-Le souci… commenta Natsuki avec tristesse. C'est que cette règle est applicable aux étudiants logeant _officiellement_ à Gakuen Fuuka. Je suis étudiante externe. En réalité, je n'ai même pas l'autorisation de loger dans les dortoirs en ce moment. Un problème d'assurance ou un truc du genre. »

 _Merde._

« Ton appartement n'est-il pas censé être rénové ? tenta Shizuru en cherchant à garder un ton léger.

 _-Mon_ assurance m'a clairement expliqué que je n'étais pas une priorité. D'autant plus que… euh… ce serait coûteux de le refaire à neuf et l'assurance ne semble pas prête à tout prendre en charge. Ils ne comprennent pas la raison des dégâts. Entre ça… et ne plus pouvoir squatter chez Mai… je suis un peu coincé en fait. Les dortoirs ne prennent aucune nouvelle personne tant que tous les étudiants en internat n'ont pu être relogés. Je suis en liste d'attente mais j'aurai fini le lycée avant d'espérer avoir une place. Et comme à peu près tous les gens que je connais y sont logés…

-Il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'héberger, conclut Shizuru en fermant les yeux et cherchant désespérément une solution.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, ajouta précipitamment Natsuki. Mais… ça m'aiderait. »

Shizuru rouvrit les yeux pour fixer les arbres devant elle. Elle porta à nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres, le thé était froid à présent.

Elle hésitait déjà pour l'aide que Natsuki lui proposait parce que sa proximité la touchait plus que ne voulait l'admettre. Alors héberger Natsuki ? Ici, sous le même toit qu'elle ? Ce serait de la folie ! Elle tenta d'éviter de porter son attention vers Natsuki et essaya de réunir ses forces pour ne pas faiblir dans ses résolutions. Si elle devait trouver en elle, la force de dire non, c'était _maintenant._

Pourtant, c'était la première fois que Natsuki lui demandait une faveur. C'était une faveur d'autant plus difficile à lui refuser que c'était Shizuru elle-même qui était en grande partie responsable de la destruction de son appartement. Elle s'en sentait suffisamment coupable avant la demande d'hébergement.

 _Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire non._

Si elle s'efforçait de voir cette ''cohabitation'' comme une forme de pénitence pour ses actions lors du Carnaval, pourrait-elle enfin être pardonnée par Natsuki ? Se pardonner elle-même ? Ce serait dur mais ça ne durerait que le temps que son appartement soit réparé, se convainquit-elle. Malgré le fait qu'il existe encore un certain nombre de désaccord avec Haruka, Shizuru parviendrait certainement à la convaincre de placer un bon mot à Suzushiro père pour que quelques-uns de ces ouvriers entament les travaux chez Natsuki rapidement et à moindre frais.

« Et bien… je suppose que c'est assez grand pour deux, admit-elle en glissant la main contre le bois où elle était assise. »

Le sourire de Natsuki était éblouissant. Elle ignorait à quel point elle pouvait être belle quand sa façade grincheuse cédait la place à la joie et l'insouciance. Shizuru aurait pu en être enchanté si elle était parvenue à ignorer le coût de ce sourire.

« Génial ! Je peux commencer à transférer mes affaires dès maintenant et… »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment.

« Soyons moins précipités. Il n'y a qu'un vieux futon et il faut que je fasse rouvrir l'eau. »

Natsuki se rappelait en effet que Shizuru avait utilisé de l'eau en bouteille pour préparer le thé.

« Je doute par ailleurs que Natsuki apprécie une douche froide.

-Attend il y a l'eau courante mais pas d'eau chaude ?! Tu disais qu'il y avait de l'eau chaude !

-Il y a de l'eau chaude, nous n'étions pas _si_ démunis. Mais c'est un petit ballon d'eau chaude à bouteille de gaz qu'on utilisait plutôt rarement et qui doit être vide. Je compte profiter de l'installation électrique pour faire poser un neuf, peut-être un électrique d'ailleurs. Les bouteilles de gaz ne sont pas vraiment pratiques et ça reste plutôt coûteux.

-Tu comptes tout rénover, constata Natsuki en essayant d'estimer quand l'emménagement aurait lieu.

-J'ai vérifié et estimé les devis. Ce sera juste question finance, notamment avec l'achat de la voiture, mais je peux me le permettre, autant en profiter et rendre l'endroit le plus confortable possible.

-Je ne saurais pas tout faire, ajouta Natsuki. Tirer une ligne électrique n'est certainement pas dans mon champs de compétence mais, pour le reste, j'étais sérieuse Shizuru. Je peux faire pas mal de chose à l'intérieur.

-Et bien nous ferons ça ensemble, accepta Shizuru malgré elle. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à l'électricité mais quand on grandit dans ce genre d'endroit, on finit par apprendre quelque petite chose manuel. »

Natsuki essaya de s'imaginer Shizuru faire quelque chose de physique mais l'image la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Elle aurait toutefois amplement l'occasion de lui prouver le contraire. Après tout, elle allait emménager avec Shizuru Fujino.


	5. Chapter 5

« Tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse aujourd'hui, commenta Mai alors qu'elle préparait le dîner ce soir-là.

-Hm, réagit Natsuki totalement inconsciente de ce que venait de dire son amie. »

Elle était sur l'ordinateur de Mikoto –un récent cadeau de Reito- et naviguait de page en page, cherchant sur le web quels étaient les meilleurs générateurs électriques et ballons d'eau chaude. Elle prenait des notes avec application. Certes Shizuru avait dit avoir regardé mais rien ne coutait de chercher de son côté. Elle avait relevé quelques numéros de téléphones et magasins où elle comptait se rendre pour demander des renseignements. Après quelques recherches elle se demandait si un ballon d'eau chaude électrique était une bonne idée si toute l'électricité se basait sur un générateur. Elle avait donc cherché s'il serait possible de tirer une ligne électrique malgré tout.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi travailleuse, c'est d'autant plus surprenant qu'on est en plein weekend! s'écria Mai en refermant l'écran de Natsuki soudainement.

-Hé ! Je travaillais ! Qu'est-ce que tu-

-Raconte Kuga, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrompit Mai avec un large sourire. Sommes-nous dans la Quatrième Dimension ? »

Natsuki regarda Mai, clignant des yeux, perdue sur ce dont parlait son amie rousse.

« Quoi ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natsuki ? Tu étais morose ce matin et là, tu souris brillamment, ce qui est d'autant plus surprenant que tu le fais _en travaillant_!

-Je ne travaille pas, bougonna-t-elle. »

Mai attrapa son carnet et lut rapidement les notes éparpillées sur la page malgré l'écriture quasi illisible. Natsuki aurait beau s'appliquer son écriture méritait toujours d'être déchiffré comme une langue étrangère.

« Tu te renseignes pour ton appartement ? Ils ont commencé les réparations ? C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Il sera prêt pour la rentrée ?

-Euh, non, répondit Natsuki. Je ne suis pas prioritaire pour les travaux, l'assurance n'en financera pas l'entièreté et je n'ai pas les moyens de les payer pour le moment… et de toutes les façons, les experts n'ont pas encore donné leur avis sur la viabilité de la structure de l'immeuble. Il ne sera peut-être pas habitable tout compte fait.

-Mais il y en a encore qui y vive, non ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules et avoua ne rien en savoir. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même ce qui arrivait à ses voisins ne lui importaient guère.

« Alors… qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi euphorique ?

-Je ne suis pas ''euphorique''.

-Natsuki, insista Mai en étirant son nom en suppliant. »

Natsuki soupira, ne voyant pas ce qui pouvait autant intéresser Mai.

« Bon, admit-elle en reprenant son carnet de note, j'ai trouvé où loger pour la rentrée. Avec un peu de chance, je serai probablement même hors de ton appart' avant que les vacances ne commencent.

-Vraiment ? L'école t'a trouvé une place ? »

Mai ne rechignait pas à la présence de Natsuki. Mikoto ne dormait jamais dans son lit, ce qui le laissait libre d'utilisation. Le règlement ne lui demandait toutefois pas son avis.

« Non.

-Bon et bien arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'agaça Mai qui voulait le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Je vais habiter avec Shizuru. »

Mai pouvait dire que Natsuki avait tenté d'être détachée, mais le sourire gigantesque qui étirait ses lèvres démentaient tout.

« Avec _Shizuru_ ? »

Le ton de Mai était hésitant parce qu'elle voyait mal comment Shizuru –la femme qui avait tenté d'éviter Natsuki les dernières semaines- avait accepté de laisser cette même personne vivre chez elle.

« Oui, pourquoi sembles-tu si surprise ? »

Le sourire de Natsuki avait sensiblement diminué. Elle paraissait plutôt soucieuse de la réaction de Mai. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie n'était pas heureuse pour elle.

« Euh… pour rien. »

Mai ne pouvait _honnêtement_ qu'être surprise. Quoique… à la réflexion… Shizuru n'avait pas dû proposer, Natsuki avait dû demander et la jeune femme n'avait pas dû être capable de refuser. La pauvre, pensa-t-elle, si elle vivait déjà mal l'inconscience et le rejet de Natsuki comment supporterait-elle d'y être confrontée jour après jour ? Une partie d'elle, se sentait dans le devoir d'essayer d'enrayer les choses.

« En fait… as-tu songé que… ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure option ?

-Pourquoi ? »

Au froncement de sourcils et à l'intonation, Mai percevait qu'elle s'avançait d'ors et déjà sur un terrain dangereux.

« Si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas elle m'aurait dit non, répliqua Natsuki plus durement.

-C'est juste que… enfin, Kaichou-san a… elle a des _sentiments_ pour toi. »

Mai se sentait plutôt enfantine de baisser la voix comme si elle racontait les secrets de Shizuru, même si tout le monde en avait eu vent… merci au Carnaval pour cela.

« On a déjà réglé cette question, commenta Natsuki en rougissant.

-Vous n'avez pas vraiment… enfin… vous en avez discuté, et tu lui as peut-être expliqué ce qu'il en était mais… ça ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a plus de sentiments pour toi.

-Je sais, bougonna-t-elle. Mais nous sommes toujours amies. »

Mai pinça les lèvres et décida qu'elle n'allait pas s'exprimer plus loin là-dessus. Natsuki était totalement inconsciente de ce que pouvait ressentir Shizuru. Il lui faudrait peut-être tomber amoureuse pour qu'elle commence à comprendre ce que cela était de rester près de celle ou celui qui nous brisent le cœur.

« Bien, bien, accepta-t-elle en levant les mains en signe d'abandon. Félicitation alors. Tu as une préférence pour le cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère ?

-Il faudra demander à Shizuru, c'est chez elle. Et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si elle veut vraiment faire ce genre de chose. Elle est assez privée. Elle avait déjà du mal à m'emmener chez elle alors d'autres personnes... »

Mai gémit intérieurement devant l'aveuglement de Natsuki aux raisons qui pouvait pousser Shizuru à la tenir loin de chez elle. Probablement que Reito avec qui elle était proche aurait été conduit jusque-là sans soucis. Elle avait la sensation que les choses allaient tourner de façon catastrophique. Pourtant elle garda le sourire et décida de ne rien dire de plus à ce sujet. Natsuki ne l'aurait probablement pas écoutée de toutes les façons.

« Allez viens, le repas est servi. »

.

Natsuki était dans une merveilleuse humeur, Mai ne se souvenait pas d'autant de sourires ou de joie. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. _Tout cela parce qu'elle a vu Shizuru et sait qu'elle va emménager chez elle._ Ce qui après réflexion, offrait d'amples interrogations à Mai. Etait-il possible que malgré sa négation et son rejet, Natsuki puisse véritablement héberger des sentiments romantiques pour son amie ? Elle pouvait être dans le déni. C'était… C'était fortement possible en fait !

Durant le Carnaval, c'est à peine si Natsuki était parvenue à accepter l'idée d'avoir des amis alors l'idée qu'elle puisse _aimer_ quelqu'un ? L'idée à présent évoquée, Mai ne pouvait pas songer que ce fut autre chose. Il y avait en ce cas, une petite chance que Natsuki finisse par comprendre ses sentiments en partageant son logement avec la jeune femme. Cela n'en restait pas moins douteux. Natsuki pouvait rester aveugle aussi longtemps que la situation l'exigeait. La connaissant, Mai songea qu'il faudrait la bousculer quelque peu pour obtenir une réaction. Ce n'était cependant qu'une théorie et Mai était… plutôt curieuse de la mettre en pratique.

Elles mangeaient tranquillement, Natsuki appréciant grandement son repas. Mai l'avait cuisiné en songeant qui lui fallait préparer quelque chose à son gout pour la faire cesser d'être morose. Mais elle n'était plus morose et Mai comptait bien en profiter pour tâter le terrain, même si cela signifiait jouer de façon malhonnête. _Désolée Reito._

« Tu as de la chance.

-Ah ? s'étonna Natsuki sans quitter son plat des yeux.

-Oui, je veux dire que Reito comptait demander à Fujino-kaichou de venir habiter chez lui. Il cherchait juste à réunir un peu de courage, rit-elle tranquillement.

-Reito ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle sans plus de réactions.

-Oh allez Natsuki, ne me fait pas croire que tu l'ignores.

-Quoi ? Ignorer quoi ? »

Un soupçon d'inquiétude. Honnêtement Mai pensait que Reito et sa demande d'emménagement seraient ce qui l'aurait fait tiquer. C'était d'autant plus troublant qu'elle semblait vraiment ignorer la raison pour laquelle elle aurait dû s'inquiéter. Mai hésita quelque peu à continuer sur ce terrain.

« Et bien… Reito est amoureux de Kaichou-san »

Natsuki éclata de rire.

« Ce ne sont que les rumeurs du lycée ! »

Elle riait vraiment à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et si Mai ne se souvenait pas distinctement de cette conversation avec Reito, elle aurait douté d'elle.

« Euh, en fait non, continua Mai devenant hésitante devant l'ignorance de son amie. Je veux dire, Reito a eu un petit béguin pour moi et après que j'ai choisi Yuuichi, on en a discuté. Il expliquait avoir sauté sur l'occasion de tenter une relation avec moi pour essayer de la sortir de son esprit.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! grogna Natsuki. Et même si c'était vrai et qu'il l'aimait, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle accepte d'emménager chez lui pour autant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui.

-Quoi ?! »

Cette fois, il y avait un soupçon de colère. Natsuki pensait visiblement qu'elle blaguait et elle n'appréciait pas qu'on puisse blaguer sur son être cher. Mai décida qu'au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien aller jusqu'au bout.

« Ils sont sortis ensemble, à peu près tout le collège je crois. Puis, ils se sont séparés. Reito m'a dit qu'elle avait des doutes et qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais de le laisser espérer ou être avec lui si elle ne pouvait lui donner son cœur à 100%. Et j'ai un peu de peine pour lui, mais il espère qu'à présent que tu l'as rejeté, elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi absolue quant à lui redonner son cœur.

-Tu te fous de moi, gronda Natsuki menaçante.

-Non ! Demande-le-lui ou demande à Reito si tu n'oses pas interroger Fujino-san en face. »

La respiration de Natsuki était hachée et rapide. Mai avait obtenu une réaction plus vive qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Non, reprit-elle d'une voix plus mesurée. Si elle ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est que cela n'a pas d'importance. Et après tout, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut. J'aurai juste aimé qu'elle m'en parle, je suis son amie après tout. »

Elle était peut-être plus dans le déni que Mai ne l'escomptait.

.

* * *

« Reito ? »

Dire que Shizuru était surprise de le voir à sa porte était un euphémisme.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Shizuru était rentrée au dortoir moins d'une heure avant. Une bonne partie avait été passée sous la douche, a essayé de se détendre. Elle avait accepté que Natsuki emménage chez elle. Sa tête avait rencontré le carreau de la douche, quand l'information avait coulé.

 _Elle allait vivre avec Natsuki_.

Elle trainait donc dans son canapé tentant de se convaincre que les choses allaient bien se passer quand on avait frappé à sa porte.

Reito entra à son invitation, Shizuru se fichant bien que le jeune homme la voit avec ses vêtements de nuit. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir le temps de préparer du thé.

« J'ai appris, commença-t-il derechef, que Kuga-san allait vivre dans ta maison de famille.

-Les informations circulent vite, constata-t-elle sans réelle surprise.

-Kuga l'a dit à Mai qui m'en a parlé. »

Shizuru acquiesça en sirotant tranquillement le thé chaud.

« Mai –et moi-même- ignoraient que Natsuki ne savait pas pour nous. Quant au fait que nous étions sortis ensemble au collège, précisa-t-il devant le haussement de sourcil surpris.

-D'où cela vient-il ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Reito haussa les épaules. Ça allait faire plus de 3 ans que tout était fini entre eux. Ce n'était pas des nouveaux biens frais.

« Visiblement cela est venu dans la conversation, commenta-t-il.

-Oh, et bien, ce n'était pourtant pas un secret, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement bien que curieuse de ce qui avait pu amener à cette conversation particulière. Natsuki n'a jamais été au fait des rumeurs. »

Reito acquiesça en accord plus par principe qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Reito ? demanda-t-elle finalement se demandant où il allait avec cette entrée en matière particulière.

-Et bien, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, avoua-t-il avec gentillesse. Je sais que tu voulais garder tes distances avec Kuga et ce retournement de situation est contraire à ton caractère. Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? »

Shizuru pinça les lèvres. Si elle se montrait honnête : non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Loin de là.

« C'est un peu trop tard pour y songer, conclut-elle diplomatiquement.

-Sauf si les travaux chez toi coûtent trop cher. Tu sais que je vis à proximité de l'Université, j'ai suffisamment de chambres libres pour que tu viennes y vivre. »

Shizuru l'observa quelques instants.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer d'emménager chez toi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Pas de loyer, une simple participation aux courses et tu serais à proximité de l'Université et des commerces. Et… tu garderais tes distances avec Kuga. »

Shizuru sembla se plonger dans ses pensées et Reito se retrouva à triturer l'anse de sa tasse en attendant une réponse. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle lui dise oui.

« Comment fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle à la place. »

Reito releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Shizuru si incroyable par les nuances pourpres qu'on pouvait y voir.

« Comment je fais quoi ?

-Comment fais-tu pour rester ainsi, si gentil et si proche de moi après le mal que je t'ai fait ? »

Reito lui adressa ce sourire pour lequel il était si bien connu, ce sourire charmeur et sûr de lui. A la différence que celui-ci était honnête et ouvert. Sincère. Ses mains attrapèrent celles de Shizuru avec douceur.

« Parce que je ne perdrais jamais espoir que tu me reviennes ! »

Shizuru rit tranquillement.

« Et tenter de sortir avec Mai pour m'oublier en est un exemple flagrant, le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

-Bon, bien, je l'admets. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. J'essaierai toujours de gagner ton cœur c'est évident, plus encore si je pense avoir une chance.

-Tu es gentil Reito, mais j'ai pris un engagement en acceptant l'emménagement de Natsuki, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, conclut-elle finalement.

-Alors… c'est un non, comprit Reito déçu. Si certains soirs, cela est trop dure, si tu te sens dépassée, n'hésite pas à venir chez moi. J'aurais toujours une chambre de libre pour toi. L'invitation s'étend aussi au weekend évidemment. »

Son insistance à lui offrir un lieu de repos, une sorte de sanctuaire était agréable car véritablement désintéressé malgré ses espoirs à ce qu'elle lui retourne ses sentiments.

« Tu es _trop_ gentil pour ton propre bien Reito. J'aimerai te conseiller de ne pas m'attendre, mais… je pense savoir ce que c'est.

\- Je pense que… tant que tu ne seras pas aussi heureuse que tu ne peux l'être en amour je ne cesserai jamais d'attendre et d'espérer. Parce que tant que ça n'arrive pas, je sais être ton meilleur choix. »

Shizuru lui tapota gentiment la main, seul geste de réconfort qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

« Tu restes manger ? lui proposa-t-elle finalement pour conclure cet intermède trop sentimental.

-Avec plaisir. »

.

* * *

Mai regrettait d'avoir parlé. Natsuki ruminait au fond de son lit depuis l'échange en question. Mai avait eu amplement le temps de se plaindre à Reito. Ce n'était pas la faute du jeune homme évidemment, mais Mai aurait aimé un memento du genre « au fait Kuga l'ignore ».

Sauf que personne ne pouvait s'y attendre : Natsuki devait être la seule à ignorer la relation de la Kaichou et de son bras droit.

« Je t'assure que je pensais que tu étais au courant, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau. »

Mai se séchait les cheveux, assise au bord de son lit. Natsuki, recroquevillée dans son coin, la foudroyait du regard.

« Je t'ai dit que Shizuru peut bien sortir avec le monde entier, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Alors arrête de bouder et viens nous aider à choisir un film pour ce soir. »

Natsuki parut prête à sortir une remarque mordante, mais finalement elle se traina hors de ses draps et s'assit en tailleur par terre. La pile de DVD de Mai était petite et Natsuki regretta de ne pas avoir pu en sauver de son propre appartement.

« On les a déjà tous vu, se plaignit-elle. »

Mai haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui aime les films, les séries, jeux vidéo et ce genre de truc.

-Je les ai perdus avec l'appartement, admit-elle avec regret.

-D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un ordi, tu l'as perdu lui aussi ? »

Natsuki se pencha en arrière, en soupirant. Son regard se porta sur Mai et sur Mikoto qui derrière elle, jouait sur son ordinateur -le seul ordinateur de la chambre.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu. Je jouais sur console.

-Ce n'aurait pas été plus utile d'avoir un ordi pour tes recherches lors du Carnaval ? »

Natsuki ricana.

« Je suis nulle avec les ordi. Je récupérais quelques infos sur l'intranet de notre établissement. Son association avec certaines entreprises m'en fournissait sans trop de difficulté.

-Le réseau intranet est restreint, rétorqua Mai face à ce mensonge flagrant. »

On ne pouvait pas être nulle avec les ordis et savoir hacker un réseau intranet protégé. Soit elle mentait, soit Natsuki et elle n'avaient pas la même définition de « nulle » avec un ordi.

Natsuki parut perdue dans ses pensées, jouant distraitement avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

« Mais Kaichou-san y a accès, comprit soudainement Mai. »

Le titre attira aussitôt l'attention de Natsuki qui rougit légèrement.

« Oui, elle me laissait son ordi et son accès intranet parfois. »

Mai arrêta de se sécher les cheveux, observant la silhouette de son amie.

« Est-ce que… tu as approché Fujino-san pour son accès ?

-Quoi ? Non ! »

Natsuki semble offensée qu'on puisse penser qu'elle ait fait preuve de duplicité. Pire que Mai puisse songer qu'elle ait en quelque sorte _séduit_ Shizuru pour des informations.

« De un, c'est Shizuru qui est venue me parler. De deux, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, d'accord ?!

-Alors quoi ? Elle est venue te dire ''si tu veux des infos sur le first district, prend mon ordi, hésite pas''. »

Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'accent que Mai essayait d'imiter. Pour toute la grâce et la noblesse que cet accent offrait à Shizuru, Mai y perdait toute crédibilité.

« En fait, je ne me souviens pas trop. Elle l'a laissé trainé une fois et je me suis permis de l'utiliser. Après je crois que c'est devenu une habitude, on en a jamais parlé mais je trouvais presque toujours son ordi ouvert sur son profil à la même heure, abandonné sur son bureau du conseil. Elle me retrouvait toujours dessus et ne disait jamais rien.

-Elle ne t'a jamais posé de question sur la raison pour laquelle tu l'utilisais ? »

Natsuki glissa les doigts dans ses longues mèches sombres, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Jamais non. Elle… elle me comprenait bien. Elle savait que je ne lui aurais pas répondu. Je ne serai peut-être même pas revenue. La situation nous convenait à toutes deux, je suppose. »

Natsuki se releva, dépliant ses longues jambes pâles à peine cachées par son short de nuit. Elle attrapa un sweat abandonné.

« Je vais chercher un DVD. Chie doit en avoir. »

Mai acquiesça, allumant la télévision pour zapper le temps que Natsuki revienne.

.

Natsuki frissonna. Le pallier était désert mais un air froid parcourait les couloirs. Natsuki descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage de Chie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir de Shizuru, malgré l'improbabilité de l'y croiser à cette heure-là. Elle se figea pourtant en distinguant une silhouette au niveau de sa porte et recula de quelques pas pour rester invisible dans le couloir adjacent. Elle reconnaissait la haute silhouette de Reito. Il discutait sur le pas de porte, visiblement à l'aise malgré sa présence dans le dortoir des filles. Seul son statut de fuku-kaichou lui offrait cette possibilité, ce qui n'empêcherait pas à la moindre plainte d'une étudiante de lui ôter ce privilège.

Ce n'était pas Shizuru qui avait l'air de se plaindre de sa présence. Un châle sur les épaules, appuyée contre son encadrement de porte, elle riait à ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Ils étaient proches sans nul doute, à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Pas de sourire figée et de fausse gentillesse. Leurs expressions n'avaient jamais été aussi honnêtes quand cet instant. La main de Shizuru sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Celle de Reito sur son épaule. Ils étaient tactiles.

La gorge de Natsuki se serra, ce que lui a dit Mai n'avait jamais semblé aussi vrai. Sortaient-ils encore ensemble ?

Natsuki inspira profondément, se répétant que ce n'était pas son problème. Shizuru pouvait bien lui en parler quand elle le voulait. _Si elle le voulait._ Elle passa finalement devant son couloir sans y jeter un second regard, sa recherche de DVD en tête et la porte de Chie à quelques mètres.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki regardait le plafond. Elle ne s'était jamais réveillée aussi tôt un dimanche. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir fait un cauchemar mais elle n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir. Elle songea amèrement que le cauchemar en question avait dû traiter du couple inadéquate formé par Shizuru et Reito dont elle avait découvert l'existence la veille.

Elle se redressa et regarda à travers la fenêtre, la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Parfait pour commencer des travaux et déplacer ses affaires. Elle sortit de son lit d'un bond leste, plus active que ses matins habituellement lents. Elle s'engouffra sous la douche sans une seconde pensée et se retrouva figée quand l'eau froide frappa sa peau.

Habituellement Mai et Mikoto passaient avant elle et l'eau avait le temps de chauffer. Elle frissonna en jurant à haute voix. Si elle s'était trouvée somnolente, elle était à présent bel et bien réveillée.

Les douches froides, elle allait peut-être devoir s'y habituer si l'installation de l'électricité mettait plus de temps que prévu chez Shizuru. L'eau chaude serait alors un luxe quoi qu'en dise cette dernière.

Heureusement pour ce matin-là, elle était encore dans les dortoirs de Gakuen Fuuka : l'eau chauffait vite. Elle soupira de soulagement, enfin réchauffée la buée remplissant rapidement la salle-de-bain.

.

Mai se réveilla alors qu'elle était en train de glisser ses bras dans sa veste de moto.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Sa voix était pâteuse quoique porteuse d'une pointe de panique. Mai avait l'impression que midi était déjà passé, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que Mikoto ne la réveille pas pour le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner. Natsuki constata le look ensommeillé de son amie en finissant d'ajuster le col de sa veste. Elle releva finalement sa manche pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« 8h17, répondit-elle platement. »

Mai se tourna vers son propre radioréveil, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être incrédule et inquiète par cette réponse.

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui, affirma platement Natsuki en récupérant ses clés et en attrapant son casque de moto. Je vais aller faire un petit tour, c'est tout. »

Mai acquiesça malgré elle, déjà à moitié repartit dans ses songes. Natsuki soupira. Elle n'avait beau ne pas se souvenir de son mauvais rêve, ce dernier l'avait rendu nerveuse et tendue.

.

A peine sur le pallier, Natsuki constata que comme prévu, la journée était belle mais le temps encore frais. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers sa moto. Elle se doutait que rouler à grande vitesse allait la frigorifier. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les évènements de la veille lorsqu'elle était confortablement installée dans la nouvelle voiture de Shizuru. Il y faisait chaud et elle s'y sentait bien. La moto lui parut soudain beaucoup moins enviable.

A l'étage inférieur, elle s'arrêta à nouveau au niveau de son couloir. Natsuki aurait aimé lui faire la surprise d'avoir commencé les travaux, mais elle ne devait pas oublier que cette demeure était celle de Shizuru et de sa famille. Elle avait probablement des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qu'elle voulait. Natsuki ne voulait pas entamer quelque chose que Shizuru désapprouverait sans oser lui avouer. Elle tapota distraitement son casque contre la jambe, indécise sur ses prochains mouvements.

 _Et si elle se trouvait encore avec Reito ?_

Natsuki grimaça à la simple pensée et s'avança inconsciemment vers la porte de son amie à laquelle elle frappa trois coups rythmés avant même d'y avoir réfléchi. Son pied tapota nerveusement le paillasson étalé devant la porte alors qu'elle se répétait comme un mantra « pas Reito, pas Reito ». L'idée lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle pouvait aussi repartir avant que qui que ce soit lui ouvre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Shizuru lui ouvrit.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis de sommeil et des mèches de cheveux claires rebiquaient en tous sens. Natsuki savait que les cheveux de Shizuru n'étaient pas aussi lisses que les siens mais elle ne s'était jamais douté qu'ils pouvaient être aussi… sauvages. A son étonnement, elle portait un t-shirt d'une équipe de base-ball trop grand sur un pantalon de yoga. Elle paraissait enfin son âge, celle d'une jeune fille au seuil de l'âge adulte, agacée d'avoir été réveillée durant sa grasse matinée du dimanche.

Qui savait que Fujino Shizuru faisait des grasses matinées ? Natsuki se l'était plutôt imaginée lève-tôt, à faire du jogging avant 8h…

…Et à porter autre chose pour dormir.

« Natsuki ? Il y a un problème ? »

Natsuki sortit de son observation, nerveuse d'avoir été prise à la regarder puis soulagée de constater que Shizuru était encore trop endormie pour se rendre de quoi que ce soit. Natsuki en aurait éclaté de rire. Cette moue ensommeillée était plutôt mignonne.

 _Mais pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'elle se réveillait un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ?_

« Non, non tout va bien. C'est seulement que… je pensais qu'on pourrait commencer les travaux. Ou du moins aller chercher les outils et les matériaux aujourd'hui. »

Shizuru fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que Natsuki lui disait.

« Il est 8h, commenta Shizuru pour indiquer l'absurdité de ses propos.

-8h20 ! rétorqua-t-elle. »

Shizuru haussa un sourcil, semblant hésiter à la prendre au sérieux. Elle lui ouvrit la porte. Natsuki accepta l'invitation silencieuse et entra à sa suite alors que Shizuru se dirigeait vers sa cuisine pour commencer à faire chauffer de l'eau.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Shizuru savait que Natsuki n'était pas particulièrement fan du thé. Même si elle ne recevait pas souvent, elle gardait toujours d'autres types de boissons pour ses invités.

« Euh… du café ? demanda timidement Natsuki. »

Shizuru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Autant était-elle pointilleuse sur le thé, autant le café n'était qu'une marque soluble premier prix. L'eau qu'elle avait commencé à faire chauffer leur servirait donc à elles deux. En sortant de la cuisine, elle lui fit un vague signe de se mettre à l'aise lui indiquant qu'elle allait se préparer. Elle disparut dans la salle-de-bain.

Natsuki entendit l'eau se mettre à couler. Elle se mit à tapoter la table avec une soudaine nervosité. Elle ne se rappelait pas être restée seule dans la chambre de Shizuru. Pas plus de quelques minutes du moins. Elle n'avait jamais été seule ici que le temps que son amie lui ramène boissons et collations. Elle observa ouvertement la chambre/espace de vie –chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment osée. La chambre était propre, bien organisée et légèrement plus petite que celle de Mai du fait que ce soit un logement dédié pour une personne. Elle n'avait jamais paru bien remplis mais, sans les livres, Natsuki pourrait presque douter que le logement soit habité.

Natsuki se demanda soudain pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé à Shizuru plutôt qu'à Mai pour être hébergée dans les dortoirs. Elle aurait eu plus de place ici avec Shizuru dans cette pseudo-chambre pour une personne qu'en partageant son espace de vie avec deux personnes dans le dortoir de Mai. Elle savait que le dortoir personnel était un privilège attribué au président du conseil étudiant, mais un second lit aurait pu facilement être casé ici ! Dans le pire des cas, le lit de Shizuru était suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes.

Le nez de Natsuki se fronça. _Avait-il déjà accueilli deux personnes ?_ Certes Reito était absent ce matin-là… mais depuis quand ?

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Natsuki sursauta, Shizuru brossait ses cheveux humides avant de rapidement les tordre en chignon, laissant quelques mèches folles lui goûter dans le visage. Elle avait remis le jean de la veille et une chemise à carreaux rouges qui renforçait la couleur de ses yeux. Natsuki se souvenait à peine de l'avoir vu habillé en autre chose qu'en uniforme.

« Rien, balbutia-t-elle. Je réfléchissais juste à quel point tu avais de la place. Avec Mai et Mikoto, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas s'en trébucher sur quelqu'un. Surtout avec Mikoto qui ne peut pas rester en place. »

Le regard de Shizuru balaya rapidement la salle. Natsuki se demanda si elle allait lui proposer de passer les semaines restantes ici avant leur déménagement, mais Shizuru s'engouffra dans la cuisine sans rien répondre. Elle s'empara de l'eau chaude qu'elle répartit dans deux tasses. L'odeur du café se répandit aussitôt dans la chambre.

« C'est vrai, admit-elle finalement en revenant avec leur boisson. Dans la situation actuelle, c'est un véritable luxe d'avoir une chambre pour moi seule. »

Elle but une longue gorgée de son thé alors que Natsuki gardait le silence en attendant la suite. Elle jouait avec son anse, profitant de la chaleur qui se diffusait dans ses mains. Si Shizuru l'invitait, une demi-heure –allez trois quart d'heure- lui serait suffisant pour transporter toutes ses affaires ici.

Elle aurait enfin des soirées calmes.

Des discussions intéressantes.

La certitude que Shizuru ne se ferait pas avoir par ce playboy de Reito Kanzaki.

« Je vais en parler avec Fumi-san pour modifier les privilèges qui viennent avec le titre de Kaichou, intervint Shizuru. Avec un manque de logement, de tels privilèges ne devraient pas avoir court. En se débrouillant bien, lança-t-elle, on pourrait te faire passer comme une étudiante en internat.

-Tu veux dire… que je vienne ici ? demanda Natsuki qui voulait être bien sûre de comprendre. »

Si elle devait être honnête, Shizuru appréciait encore moins cette idée que la colocation dans sa demeure familiale. Ce dortoir était _si_ petit ! Elle n'aurait plus la moindre intimité ! Cependant, cela serait une épreuve de… deux semaines à tout casser. Trois au pire ! Après quoi elle pourrait aller s'enterrer dans sa montagne, en quête de paix et laisser ce dortoir à Natsuki.

« Pourquoi pas, chantonna-t-elle bien plus optimiste à cette pensée. Si on parvient à faire passer ce dortoir comme une chambre pour deux personnes et qu'on convainc Fumi te t'y inscrire comme résident officiel, tu pourrais garder cette chambre l'année prochaine. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à la colocataire à la rentrée mais tu auras le logement assuré. »

Pour une raison quelconque _l'assurance_ d'un logement à la rentrée aurait dû la rassurer, pourtant Natsuki se sentit beaucoup moins euphorique. Elle ne voulait pas d'une colocataire inconnue avec laquelle elle ne s'entendrait probablement pas. C'était vivre avec Shizuru qui l'intéressait ! Sauf qu'elle ne voyait pas bien comment le dire à Shizuru. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez elle et elle ne pouvait pas refuser les efforts de la jeune femme pour lui assurer une place dans les dortoirs. Officiellement, c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

« Oh… ce serait génial, balbutia-t-elle sans réelle conviction. »

Shizuru fit mine de ne pas voir la déception de Natsuki. Parce que Natsuki devait être heureuse d'avoir un logement à la rentrée, heureuse d'un logement qui lui couterait toujours beaucoup moins cher qu'une colocation avec elle. Et surtout heureuse de remettre de la distance entre elles. Shizuru savait que Natsuki avait été mal à l'aise en sa présence depuis qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments. Cela était la solution la plus simple pour elles deux.

« Je peux m'occuper de ça dans la matinée, enchaina-t-elle. »

Il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

« Fumi a gardé l'habitude de se lever tôt, l'informa-t-elle tranquillement. Et avec tous les travaux nécessaires à l'école, elle travaille aussi bien le dimanche que les autres jours jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur officiel.

-Mais… et les travaux chez toi ? »

Natsuki vivait mal l'idée de changer ses plans, surtout pour ça... Et les travaux de Shizuru étaient importants ! Beaucoup plus que cette autorisation auprès de Fumi. Après tout, que Fumi accepte ou non, Shizuru allait devoir vivre là-bas et Natsuki lui avait promis de l'aider.

Shizuru but tranquillement une gorgée de son thé, dégageant distraitement ses mèches humides de ses yeux. Natsuki mit de longues secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle fixait à nouveau Shizuru, les lignes douces et régulières de son visage, et les quelques gouttes perfides qui les dessinaient. Heureusement Shizuru était pensive et ne perçut pas son regard étrange.

Natsuki détourna le regard brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Son geste soudain sembla sortir Shizuru de sa transe. Elle jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à sa montre. Natsuki imita inconsciemment son geste. Il était 8h50.

« Je pense qu'on peut se rendre tranquillement à son bureau. La connaissant, elle y sera pour 9h. »

Shizuru se leva avec leurs tasses vides et les rinça rapidement.

.

Natsuki se retrouva bizarrement partagée entre l'excitation et la tristesse. Il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elle dorme ici cette nuit, l'autorisation officieuse de Fumi pour rester dans les dortoirs n'avait aucune raison de se limiter à la chambre de Mai.

C'était plutôt l'arrangement possible pour la rentrée, de rester là et non dans la maison en pleine forêt de Shizuru qui était discutable. Elle chercha à s'imaginer être officiellement en internat, vivant dans l'anciennement chambre de Shizuru avec une colocataire. Probablement la prochaine Kaichou maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Cette chambre avait toujours été celle des Kaichou quand le conseil était présidé par une femme. Ou par une représentante du conseil dans les autres cas : Fuku Kaichou, présidente exécutive, trésorière, etc. par ordre d'importance.

La chambre pourrait donc revenir à Yukino. Elle ne se voyait pas en colocation avec Yukino.

Nastuki savait que Haruka la motivait pour briguer le poste de Kaichou à la rentrée. Les élections allaient avoir lieu la semaine prochaine et son nom était sur la liste, même si Natsuki ne pouvait se remémorer qui que ce soit d'autres là-dessus. Presque tout le conseil actuel était de l'année de Shizuru. Elle avait été élue dès son premier essai et réélue chaque année ensuite. La constitution de son conseil n'avait jamais changé.

Reito n'avait jamais contesté la présidence, toujours heureux d'être son Fuku-Kaichou, son bras droit. A présent qu'elle savait leur relation passée, ce n'était guère surprenant.

Pour une raison quelconque Shizuru avait cru bon chaque année d'offrir le poste de présidente exécutif à son adversaire à l'élection (adversaire qui se présentait _chaque année_ pour le poste de présidente du conseil et échouait). Haruka avait toujours accepté de mauvaise grâce le poste proposé et Shizuru ne s'était jamais opposé à ce que Yukino soit leur trésorière quand Haruka l'avait proposé/imposé.

Il était probable que Yukino soit élue, non parce qu'elle trainait avec Haruka bien sûr mais parce que le conseil de Shizuru avait toujours été apprécié et qu'ils étaient incroyablement populaire. La plupart des membres conseil dominait la tête des classements aux examens si Shizuru, Haruka et Reito paraissaient excellent en tout (des _nerds_ bon en sport !), leur Kouhai avait plus de difficulté. Yukino était classée deuxième de son niveau –le sport péchait de son côté- et Tate cinquième –avant de récemment abandonner le kendo, il avait la meilleure moyenne de sport de tout l'établissement et avait gagné plusieurs championnat nationaux. Natsuki ignora s'il y avait d'autres étudiants dans le conseil, mais sans conteste ces deux-là étaient les plus connus du campus. Sauf que Tate ne postulait pas pour la présidence du conseil.

Yukino aurait le poste. Forcément.

Natsuki doutait même que quelqu'un ne s'oppose à elle. Leurs camarades n'étaient pas envieux de leur réussite mais plutôt admiratif. Rien que pour ça, le conseil de Shizuru méritait le respect. La plupart des autres étudiants voulait juste une place dans le conseil pour valoriser leur dossier sans devoir se tuer à la tâche.

Se tuer à la tâche en tant que Kaichou… Natsuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Shizuru avait passé son temps à déléguer la plupart de ses tâches, mais elle était excellente en relationnel. Aux différentes fêtes et festivals de l'Académie, elle trouvait toujours des partenaires pour des bourses, dons et des financements. Shizuru était douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

.

Natsuki grimaça. Si elle devait être honnête, elle craignait que Shizuru ait gain de cause auprès de Fumi : elle se retrouvait alors à devoir cohabiter avec une personne dont elle se fichait –probablement Yukino- plutôt que vivre avec Shizuru comme elle avait commencé à se l'imaginer.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuru enfila une veste avant de glisser ses clés de voitures ainsi que ses papiers dans son sac. Natsuki avait raison : quitte à se lever tôt, elles pourraient tout aussi bien se mettre à travailler chez elle après leur rencontre avec Fumi. Avec ou sans Natsuki, Shizuru avait encore beaucoup à faire pour espérer emménager dans sa maison familiale.

La marche jusqu'au bureau de la directrice fut paisible, peu d'étudiants étaient déjà debout –à 9h un dimanche matin. Arrivée devant le bâtiment administratif, Shizuru en déverrouilla la porte et Natsuki se rappela que cela aussi était un privilège du président du conseil étudiant. Shizuru lui expliqua tranquillement que Fumi laissait le bâtiment fermé le dimanche pour pouvoir y travailler sans être dérangé. Pour toutes questions –ou réclamations étudiantes ou parentales suites aux nombreux dégâts matériels- il y avait le reste de la semaine. Toutefois, Shizuru estimait que, vu l'aide qu'elle avait apporté à Fumi, elle pouvait bien attendre à ce que sa demande soit traité le jour-même.

Elles remontèrent donc un long couloir silencieux, jusqu'au bureau réservé au directeur de l'école. Shizuru frappa deux coups brefs à la porte et la voix fluette de Fumi leur demanda d'entrer. Natsuki avait du mal à se rappeler quand elle avait entendu Fumi prononcée un mot. Sa voix était si fragile qu'elle avait du mal à l'imaginer diriger quoi que ce soit et être prise au sérieux.

« Fujino-san. Kuga-san. »

Si Fumi fut surprise de leur présence rien ne l'indiqua. Les salutations d'usage échangées, elle ne prit pas quatre chemins pour leur demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour elles. Shizuru tira l'un des siège pour s'asseoir et exposa aussitôt leur problème. Elle expliqua tranquillement qu'avec les soucis actuels pour le logement des étudiants, ses privilèges de Kaichou étaient aberrants –les siens et tous ceux du conseil.

Même si sa chambre était plus petite que celles standards du dortoir, argua-t-elle, elle offrait toujours plus d'espace pour deux personnes que les chambres pour deux n'en offrait pour trois, ce qui l'amenait à l'évidente conclusion qu'il fallait mieux autoriser Natsuki à vivre avec elle qu'avec Mai et Mikoto. Sur ce point-là, Fumi ne pouvait que lui donner raison et elle n'eut aucun mal à autoriser Natsuki à s'installer dans la chambre de Shizuru. Après tout, c'était un arrangement qui n'avait rien d'officiel et qu'elle permettait par solidarité entre HiMEs. Que ''quelque chose de bien'' ressorte de ce drame, était ses propres mots.

Natsuki avait envie de rire de l'expression parce que la seule chose de ''bien'' en question qui ressortait, se résumait à Fumi fermant les yeux sur la présence de Natsuki dans les dortoirs. Si on l'accusait de quelque chose, Natsuki s'attendait à ce qu'elle se prétende ignorante de sa présence. Fumi n'était pas à ses yeux quelqu'un qu'on puisse qualifier de courageux ou de solidaire.

Shizuru semblait incarner une force de persuasion tranquille. Qu'elle ne se prépare pas à sortir attirait le regard curieux de Fumi, qui comprenait qu'on avait encore quelque chose à lui demander.

Shizuru indiqua d'ailleurs à Natsuki de s'asseoir pour discuter à présent de leur seconde demande. Comme si ce bureau était le sien plutôt que celui de Fumi. Les doigts de Natsuki se crispèrent sur le second dossier en cuir mais elle ne bougea pas de place. Elle était trop nerveuse pour imiter Shizuru en prenant place, alors qu'elle espérait secrètement que Fumi leur refuse leur demande.

Shizuru lui jeta un regard du fait de son immobilité et décida visiblement de ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Je sais que Natsuki n'est pas prioritaire sur la liste pour les dortoirs, attaqua-t-elle aussitôt. C'est une externe. Mais si nous rendions mon dortoir officiellement accessible à deux personnes et qu'elle vit avec moi pour ses dernières semaines, ne pourrions-nous pas en profiter pour rendre sa place dans le dortoir -dans ma chambre- officielle par la même occasion, lui permettant _de facto_ de la garder à la rentrée prochaine ? »

Sauf demande écrite à l'administration, les chambres d'internat de Gakuen Fuuka étaient en effet attribuées pour toute la scolarité. On arrivait donc dans des chambres de deux qui, dans la majorité des cas, devait comprendre un lycéen et un collégien. Cet arrangement permettait d'aider les plus jeunes à s'intégrer dans la vie de l'Académie et de consolider leur connaissance de base avec un soutien scolaire potentiel de leur colocataire.

L'exception à cette règle pour le conseil étudiant -la possibilité de chambres individuelles- était offerte pour leur travail bénévole envers l'établissement et les autres étudiants. Le conseil étudiant n'était pas en effet considéré comme une activité de clubs, activités obligatoires que tout étudiant devaient avoir pour valider leurs années. Natsuki se demanda soudain qu'elles étaient les activités suivis par Shizuru. Elle-même avait choisi l'athlétisme et elle n'était pas mauvaise de son point de vue.

Fumi s'enfonça dans son fauteuil à dossier.

« Je suis désolée mais ça ne sera pas possible. Je comprends bien la logique de ton raisonnement et –si ça ne tenait qu'à moi- je vous accorderais cela sans une seconde pensée mais nous sommes un établissement privée dont l'inscription est liée à des standards élevés en matière d'accueil et de logement. »

Natsuki grinça des dents parce que Fumi récitait un discours tout fait. Elle avait toujours été un bon petit soldat bien obéissant. S'il y en avait qui menait, Fumi quant à elle faisait partie de ceux qui suivaient. Natsuki appréciait peu les gens aussi dépendant des règles.

« Croyez-le ou non, continua-t-elle, mais nous avons l'obligation de fournir à nos étudiants internes un espace de vie réglementaire minimum. Le type de chambre qui t'a été attribué Fujino-san ne permet donc pas l'installation _officielle_ d'un deuxième étudiant. Que Natsuki loge avec toi ou Tokiha-san et Minagi-san, je fais une entorse aux dits règlements. Personne n'est trop regardant pour le moment, le temps des travaux mais à la rentrée, on m'a clairement fait comprendre que ces petits arrangements allaient devoir cesser. Les assurances et actionnaires de notre établissement ainsi que le nouveau directeur sont inflexibles : seuls les étudiants en internat seront relogés ainsi que les nouveaux étudiants préalablement inscrit sur la liste. Les externes qui voudraient changer de statut viennent ensuite. »

Ou pas, songe Shizuru consciente qu'à la rentrée, tous les travaux ne seraient pas terminé et que les « nouveaux étudiants » n'allaient pas tous avoir un logement. Aux familles les plus généreuses, les chambres. Aux autres la débrouille.

La conversation se conclut plus ou moins ainsi. Shizuru n'avait guère de quoi s'opposer à la réglementation énoncée doctement de Fumi et jugea intérieurement que la femme allait devoir se passer de son aide pour le reste des tracasseries administratifs.

Natsuki quant à elle avait du mal à comprendre comment Fumi se retrouvait aussi peu maître de la situation malgré son poste de directrice intérimaire. Elle supposait qu'on devait toujours rendre des comptes à quelqu'un et qu'elle n'était pas assez riches pour mériter qu'on contourne le règlement et se retrouver en tête de liste pour un logement.

.

A peine sorti, Shizuru s'excusa auprès d'elle de l'échec de leur entreprise. A sa mine sombre, Natsuki comprit que Shizuru se sentait coupable de l'avoir laisser espérer pour rien. Honnêtement, Natsuki était heureuse de cette conclusion. Pas de colocataires insupportables à la rentrée ou de chambres aux parois trop fines.

 _Standards élevés mon œil._ Elle savait toute la vie des voisines de Mai et Mikoto !

Non, elle n'avait finalement rien à regretter de cette matinée. Elle et sa meilleure amie allaient vivre ensemble telles qu'elle le souhaitait. Et pour couronner le tout, elle allait pouvoir faire cela _dès_ cette nuit. Rien ne pouvait assombrir sa journée.

.

Du côté de Shizuru, ses sentiments étaient totalement opposés à ceux de Natsuki. Non seulement, elle n'avait pas réussi à reloger Natsuki subtilement mais son calvaire serait prématurée et plus profond encore. Natsuki allait être sa colocataire – _ici_ dans les dortoirs _étriqués_ de Gakuen Fuuka- pour les dernières semaines. Elle se demanda comment elle allait s'en sortir.

Dans la chambre de Mai, Natsuki avait eu le droit à son propre lit –celui de Mikoto- puisque la jeune fille préférait amplement partagée celui de Mai. Shizuru avala à moitié sa salive de travers et se demanda soudainement si elle ne pourrait pas emménager dès ce soir dans sa maison familiale.

C'était peu probable et il serait difficile d'expliquer sa précipitation à Natsuki mais cela ne serait-il pas préférable à l'autre scénario ? Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un lit dans sa chambre étudiante et il était _absolument_ _hors de question_ qu'elle le partage avec Natsuki.

En comparaison à ces pensées, la bonne humeur de Natsuki en était presque indécente. Shizuru essayait de ne pas y songer mais cela était difficile : pourquoi Natsuki paraissait si extatique de rester avec elle ? Bêtement son cœur espéra que les sentiments de Natsuki avaient changé et qu'elle voulait se rapprocher d'elle grâce à eux. C'était stupide, elle en était consciente. Natsuki avait été très claire : elle était son être le plus cher mais qu'il n'y avait là rien de romantique.

C'était cependant toujours difficile de rationaliser des émotions.

« Shizuru, que faisons-nous ? »

La main de Natsuki était légère sur son bras mais elle lui transmit une chaleur presque brûlante. Son cœur tressauta.

Les prochaines semaines allaient être l'enfer…

Elle se demanda soudain si elle ne devrait pas saboter sa propre maison pour qu'elle soit inhabitable. Elle serait alors forcer de prendre l'offre de Reito et d'emménager avec lui et Natsuki devrait à se trouver à loger autre part. C'était une idée extrême et lâche mais l'autre solution serait d'avoir du courage et de se montrer honnête envers Natsuki. Elle devrait alors lui expliquer qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter cette proximité entre elles sans risquer ce qui restait de leur amitié. _Sauf que l'honnêteté n'avait jamais vraiment été payante dans son cas…_

Natsuki attendait toujours une réponse et Shizuru s'exhorta à se montrer forte. Il était absolument hors de question de se mettre à pleurer devant elle. Elle s'était jurée d'être ce que Natsuki voulait qu'elle soit. Shizuru voulait que Natsuki soit heureuse plus qu'elle ne se souhaitait l'être elle-même. Etre amies ce n'était pas si mal, c'était même mieux que rien.

De ce point de vu là, elle ressemblait plus à Reito qu'elle ne le pensait. Natsuki voulait qu'elle soit son amie et sa colocataire et bien soit, l'université durait quoi… 3-4 ans pour le premier cycle ? Avec un peu de chance, Natsuki ou elle ne voudrait pas poursuivre de second cycle, trouverait rapidement un travail et pourrait déménager. 3-4 ans c'était à peu près le temps durant lequel elle avait gardé ses sentiments sous le boisseau. Elle pouvait recommencer, c'était exactement la même chose.

Et puis Natsuki retrouvait probablement son propre appartement dans quelques mois si les assurances faisaient leur travail, ou si elle se découvrait un logement avec une colocation plus intéressante avec une autre amie ou… _un petit ami_.

Son cœur se serra mais c'était une réaction sur laquelle elle n'avait aucun contrôle. C'était une idée à laquelle elle allait devoir se confronter un jour ou l'autre, elle le savait. Elle rêvait du jour où elle serait juste véritablement heureuse pour Natsuki, exempt de toutes jalousie et de douleur.

« On va prendre ma voiture, indiqua-t-elle finalement d'une voix un peu trop atone. J'ai la liste de ce qu'il faut acheter et on pourra y transporter un peu plus de chose qu'avec une moto. »

.

Natsuki avait abandonné son casque dans le dortoir de Shizuru. _Leur dortoir_ , se corrigea-t-elle après coup. Son costume de moto ne serait donc pas utile non plus. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir sacrément chaud à l'intérieur et ne souhaitait plus que l'enlever. Le sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule comprenait des vêtements pour se changer, plus à l'aise pour les travaux. Elle acquiesça néanmoins, décidant qu'elle pourrait bien faire leurs achats ainsi et se changer à la demeure de Shizuru, aucune raison de perdre du temps à retourner au dortoir.

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Natsuki ignorait ce qui traversait l'esprit de Shizuru mais de son côté, elle réfléchissait aux travaux. Tirés une ligne électrique serait mieux. Elle avait appelé la mairie et sur le long terme ce serait bien moins coûteux. La ligne téléphonique pourrait être tirée en même temps et le bien mobilier des Fujino prendrait de la valeur. Le surplus financier à ses travaux, Natsuki était prête à le payer. Après tout elle ne se voyait pas survivre sans électricité.

.

Leur voyage au magasin de bricolage du coin se passa bien. Les vendeurs étaient pour une fois de bon conseil ce que Natsuki trouvait à la fois utile et agréable. Leur caddy se remplissait rapidement de fils, pinces, prises, visseuse (et tout un tas de vis), de planches, etc. Natsuki devait même s'avouer plutôt surprise : si Shizuru avait semblé perdu côté électricité (sauf pour les luminaires et les ampoules), côté bricolages divers elle n'avait pas particulièrement hésité dans ses achats. Elle semblait savoir ce dont elle avait besoin et comment s'y prendre.

« ça sert à quoi ça ? demande Natsuki alors qu'elles étaient dans la file pour payer. »

Shizuru qui feuilletait un catalogue de la boutique, jeta un regard aux indications de Natsuki.

« La toiture fuie. C'est une simple toile isolante temporaire. J'attends que la saison des pluies se termine pour réellement m'occuper de la toiture. »

Natsuki la regarde interloquée.

« Ne soit pas si surprise j'ai déjà aidé mon père à ce genre de chose. Quitte à faire ces travaux, autant s'y prendre bien. Je vais refaire l'isolation, remplacer quelques liteaux abimés et les tuiles fissurés.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? »

Natsuki poussa le chariot de moins d'un mètre, la queue ne paraissait pas avancée. Les bricoleurs du dimanche semblaient se lever tôt. Shizuru l'observa presque amusé.

« Forcément un peu, si on ne fait pas attention. »

Natsuki acquiesça même si elle avait toujours du mal à s'imaginer Shizuru à travailler sur un toit. La queue avança à nouveau, doucement.

« C'est peut-être une question bête mais… à quels clubs es-tu inscrite ? »

Natsuki s'ennuyait et cette question apparue dans le bureau de Fumi ce matin-là avait continué à la titiller toute la matinée. Shizuru referma le catalogue et cligna des yeux lentement, comme si elle avait du mal à bien comprendre la question posée.

« Oh. Celui que je préfère est écriture. »

C'est vrai qu'il y avait un club d'écriture, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui y participait. Il fallait présenter quelques textes pour espérer y entrer. Natsuki se souvenait que Chie y avait été recalé, le président du club lui conseillant d'aller à celui de journalisme. L'écriture… cela étonna Natsuki. Pour avoir eu accès à l'ordinateur de Shizuru plus d'une fois –et pour avoir fouillé ses dossiers sans penser à mal- Natsuki n'avait jamais rien vu de près ou de loin à des textes d'écriture. L'ordi ne comptait que des devoirs à rendre que Natsuki avait à peine survolé. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de voler le travail de quelqu'un, surtout celui de Shizuru.

Elle observa Shizuru du coin de l'œil et nota que ces joues étaient légèrement rosées.

« Vous êtes nombreux ? reprit Natsuki sans lui faire de remarque.

-Dans le club ? Non, tout juste six.

-Vous fonctionnez avec le nombre minimum d'étudiants ! Pourtant vous rejetez des gens. A ce que m'a dit Chie… précisa-t-elle soudain devant le regard de Shizuru.

-En fait non, on ne rejette personne. L'année dernière on a même eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un. On a longuement discuté avec Harada-san. Vis-à-vis de ces objectifs, le club de journalisme était beaucoup plus approprié. Elle en a convenu d'ailleurs.

-Oh, d'accord. »

Court silence à nouveau, puis Natsuki se tourna de nouveau vers son amie.

« Je pourrais lire quelque chose que tu as écris ? »

Au pincement de lèvres de Shizuru, Natsuki comprit qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise pour partager ce genre de chose.

« Enfin si tu veux seulement, la rassura-t-elle précipitamment. Je suis simplement curieuse, je ne savais pas que tu écrivais. Je pensais que tu aurais choisi la cérémonie du thé.

-Oh mais je l'ai aussi choisi, sourit-elle véritablement amusée à présent. Je suis la présidente de ce club. »

Natsuki rougit à son tour, honteuse de se rendre compte qu'elle en connaissait finalement bien peu sur son amie.

« Désolée… balbutia-t-elle, les gens ne prennent pas toujours la peine de prendre plus d'un club. Et avec le conseil étudiant, je pensais… enfin bref.

-Je comprends. Pour tout te dire, les choses ont eu lieu un peu malgré moi. Le club de cérémonie du thé n'avait pas assez d'étudiant comme celui d'écriture d'ailleurs. Une de mes senpai suivait les deux clubs en question et m'a demandé d'y participer avec elle pour ne pas qu'ils ferment. Je n'ai pas su lui dire non. Je me sentais redevable, elle m'avait beaucoup aidé à mon arrivée à l'Académie.

-Aider à quoi ?

-A à peu près tout, en fait. Si les maths, l'économie ou la littérature japonaise comme anglaise ne me posait aucun problème, j'étais à peu près perdue dans tout le reste. Ma mère n'avait pas trouvé d'intérêt particulier à l'histoire ou à la géographie par exemple. J'avais du mal à parler à ceux de mon âge ou à vouloir suivre les horaires de cours.

-Tu étais en retard ?

-Ou bien je séchais, rit-elle. »

Au regard véritablement surpris de Natsuki, Shizuru pensa bon de préciser.

« A Tokyo, mes parents ne m'ont pas scolarisé non plus. On ne me faisait pas étudié de manière régulière. Il y avait des jours entiers où je ne touchais à rien et d'autres où j'avais à peine de pauses, et cela était quand mes parents ne me laissait pas me débrouiller par moi-même. Ils leur arrivaient de déposer des manuels dans un coin et de me dire « tu dois étudier tel livre ou tel chapitre cette semaine ou ce mois-ci, n'hésite pas à nous poser des questions si tu ne comprends pas ». Je gérais mon temps comme je l'entendais, alors… une journée rythmé par des sonneries, j'étais loin de connaitre. »

Elles avancèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne restent plus que deux personnes devant elles.

« J'étais perdue, avoua-t-elle. Et plus effrayée que je voulais bien l'admettre. Je n'avais jamais côtoyé qui que ce soit de mon âge et pas grand monde autre que mes parents. J'étais la fille bizarre arrivée en plein milieu de troisième année de collège, trop silencieuse et associable. Ahn Lu… elle était une lycéenne chinoise, ma colocataire et senpai. Elle m'a aidé de bien trop de manière pour que je lui refuse quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas vraiment contrainte et forcée, j'ai adoré les clubs d'écriture et de cérémonie du thé. Même quand elle a fini par quitter le lycée pour repartir en Chine pour l'Université, j'ai continué d'y participer. Pour l'écriture toutefois, je m'y présente rarement. Je fournis des textes et je corrige et commente ceux des autres, mais entre le conseil et le club que je préside, je n'ai pas réellement le temps d'y aller. »

Plus qu'une personne pour arriver en caisse.

Natsuki n'était pas particulièrement pressée, elle aimait ça : discuter avec Shizuru, apprendre à la connaitre. Elle se rendait compte que son attachement à Shizuru la rendait curieuse de tout : ses passions, ses centres d'intérêt, ce qu'elle aimait et détestait. Ce qui l'étonnait toutefois, ce n'était pas seulement de vouloir apprendre tout de Shizuru, c'était de vouloir que Shizuru ait la même envie pour sa propre histoire. Natsuki avait passé sa vie entière à ne se lier à personne, à ne faire part ni de ses sentiments, ni de ses intérêts, rêves, passions et peur.

Pourtant elle avait envie d'en discuter avec Shizuru… pas seulement envie, elle en avait besoin.

« Je suis plus une personne physique, admit-elle tranquillement.

-Athlétisme, répondit aussitôt Shizuru. »

Natsuki ne devait pas être surpris que Shizuru le sache, pourtant elle se sentit heureuse de son attention.

« Le président de ce club est venu se plaindre plus d'une fois. »

Sa joie diminua drastiquement à l'idée que Shizuru ne soit au courant qu'à travers les récriminations de son senpai.

« Pourtant, enchaîna Shizuru, s'il te garde malgré tout et s'en réfère à moi plutôt qu'au professeur qui s'occupe de votre club, c'est bien qu'il le voit aussi.

-Voir quoi ? s'étonna Natsuki.

-Que tu serais probablement la meilleure d'entre eux si tu t'entraînais régulièrement. Tu as tant de potentiel Natsuki, pas seulement pour la course. C'est dommage que tu ne parviennes pas à le voir comme je le fais, ajouta-t-elle doucement après une pause. Tu es capable de tant de chose. »

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elles étaient enfin à la caisse. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre de toutes les manières. Elle baissa les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures, une sensation bizarre au creux de la poitrine. C'était une chaleur agréable et elle sentit ses yeux piqués comme si elle allait pleurer. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas triste, elle se sentait… apaisée et réconfortée.

Aimée.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dieu merci !_ Natsuki n'avait jamais autant maudit son uniforme en cuir. Non seulement elle se sentait stupide avec son costume moulant sans la moto qui allait avec, mais surtout elle avait chaud à force de vider la voiture pour transporter tous leurs achats à l'intérieur de chez Shizuru !

La pluie s'était mise à tomber durant leur course et elle ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. Ça n'avait rien d'une surprise, c'était la saison qui voulait ça. Les journées précédentes, avec le ciel sans nuage, c'était _ça_ qui était étrange.

Enfin, le principal était d'être sorti de ses cuirs et d'avoir enfilé un vieux jean déchiré et un t-shirt blanc. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise. Shizuru était assise en tailleur, par terre, leur nourriture à emporter tout juste sorti des sacs. Elle aussi s'était changé, elle avait troqué sa chemise contre un t-shirt bleu et blanc au nom de leur lycée.

« Un t-shirt de sport ? s'amusa Natsuki avant de prendre place face à son amie pour déjeuner.

-Je rappelle à Natsuki que le sport est une matière comme une autre. Ce n'est pas un maillot de club. »

Natsuki sourit doucement, le sport lui rappela les compliments de Shizuru sur son potentiel en athlétisme.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas mauvaise en sport, ajouta-t-elle tranquillement.

-ça ne signifie pas que je suis douée pour autant. Je suis affreuse pour tous les sports collectifs.

-D'équipe ? précisa Natsuki.

-Oui, d'équipe. Je ne comprends jamais quand je dois intervenir ou non. »

Natsuki avait envie de lui demander si sa maîtrise des kata lors du carnaval lui était aussi innée que sa visée aux armes à feu, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

« Mais j'aime courir, ajouta Shizuru à la surprise de Natsuki.

-Tu cours ? »

Natsuki avait envie de rire, elle n'avait jamais vu Shizuru se déplacer autrement qu'en marchant tranquillement.

« Hmm, hmm, acquiesça-t-elle entre deux bouchées de nourriture, même si on ne peut pas dire que la vitesse soit moins point fort.

-Une marathonienne ?

-Et bien, on ne peut pas toute être une sprinteuse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je peux être endurante ! s'exclama Natsuki. »

La gouaille légère rendait Natsuki incroyablement à l'aise. L'idée d'aller courir le long des sentiers forestiers avec Shizuru la tenta soudain et elle s'imagina leur installation dans quelques semaines. La routine qu'elles adopteraient, la répartition des tâches, les discussions, les courses, la vraie découverte l'une de l'autre.

Le repas fut ainsi accompagné de discussion légère et se termina avant que Natsuki ne s'en rende compte. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux à commencer les travaux. Elles se mirent d'accord sur le ''où placer les prises'' et Natsuki s'y attela aussitôt. Malgré la pluie, Shizuru était monté sur le toit –ce qui déplaisait à Natsuki même si son avis ne fut pas pris en compte. Elle l'entendait se déplacer et travailler. Réparer les fuites était en effet une priorité, puisque Natsuki remarquait des gouttes tombées de ci de là. Où le toit fuyait, le plancher en-dessous avait pourri. Des zones à réparer par la suite.

Natsuki avait dessiné un plan pour répartir les fils électriques, elle était allée vérifier comment les dissimuler sans avoir à éventrer les murs, le long des plaintes, des poutres ou derrières celles-ci voir même en passant sous le bâtiment pour les pièces les plus éloignés. En conséquence, elle avait commencé à installer le panneau de distribution. Quel que soit son choix pour alimenter le réseau, tout serait installé dans les prochaines semaines.

La journée se termina tôt cependant. Il était un peu moins de 17h mais entre les arbres, les nuages gris et le manque d'électricité, Natsuki ne voyait plus rien à ce qu'elle faisait ni Shizuru. Absorbée par ses branchements Natsuki en avait presque oublié sa présence. Le shogi claqua à son entrée et Natsuki se retourna pour la découvrir. Elle était trempée. Ses cheveux collaient le long de sa peau moite, comme le faisait ses vêtements. Natsuki n'avait jamais été particulièrement attentive aux physiques des gens mais il aurait été difficile de ne pas voir les courbes avantageuses de son amie.

« Tu vas attraper froid, s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant désespérément des serviettes qu'elles n'avaient pas.

-Ce n'est que de l'eau Natsuki.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû rester aussi longtemps dehors, regarde tu frisonnes ! »

Natsuki jura à voix basse et Shizuru ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par son attention. Si toutes les journées qui allaient suivre s'annonçait comme celle-ci, Shizuru allait avoir du mal à ne pas espérer et étouffer ses sentiments.

« On va rentrer, continua Natsuki en rassemblant leurs affaires. Il te faut une douche chaude et des vêtements secs. »

Shizuru en convint, mais elle prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que les fuites du plafond étaient colmatés. Elle fut rassurée, à l'évidence plus rien ne gouttait.

.

* * *

Le retour fut plus long que l'aller. La visibilité était moindre et Shizuru se montra méfiante des chaussés humides. Elles parvinrent toutefois à leur dortoir sans incident.

Shizuru finissait tout juste sa manœuvre pour se garer que Natsuki prit la parole.

« Tu as un double des clés ? Que je bouge quelques affaires le temps que tu te douches. »

Honnêtement Shizuru n'avait rien à répliquer qu'un hochement de tête. A quoi bon chercher une échappatoire à présent. Elles montèrent ensemble et une fois que Shizuru eut déverrouillé sa porte de chambre elle lui tendit ses clés. Elles n'étaient ornées d'aucun porte-clés, simplement un anneau avec deux clés, une pour la boite aux lettres et une pour la chambre. Lui donner celles-ci ou les doubles revenait au même.

.

* * *

L'eau chaude ne lui changea guère les idées. La journée c'était bien passé, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir si honnêtement parlé avec Natsuki même si les sujets n'avait rien eu de révélateur de son côté. Shizuru ferma les yeux, consciente qu'une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer la présence de Natsuki. Cependant, elle continuait à se sentir tendue… parce qu'elle savait que Natsuki trouverait une manière ou une autre de lui rappeler sa place.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle aurait soudain aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Or elle ne se sentait véritablement proche que de trois personnes : Natsuki –le sujet actuel de ces tourments et la fille que son cœur avait eu la bêtise d'aimer- Reito –qui malheureusement pour lui l'aimait- et Ahn Lu. Elle n'avait jamais perdu contact avec son ancien senpai. Elles se parlaient régulièrement mais Ahn Lu était du genre coureur de jupon. Si elle pouvait être de bon conseil sur tout un tas de chose, il fallait mieux éviter les sujets du cœur avec elle.

Elle pouvait même prévoir ce qu'Ahn lui dirait. _Sort donc dans une boite de nuit et change-toi les esprits avec une femme ou un mec quelconque. Juste une nuit. Si ce n'est pas suffisant, recommence la nuit suivante et n'arrête pas tant que cette fille n'est pas sortie de ton système !_ Ahn menant ce train de vie, Shizuru se demandait si un gars quelconque ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur. Fière comme elle était, elle n'irait jamais l'admettre.

Le front de Shizuru rencontra le mur carrelé et en apprécia la fraicheur. Elle devait vraiment se trouver de nouveaux amis. De nouveaux confidents. Elle s'imaginea se confier à Haruka et fut malgré elle secouée d'un rire irrépressible. Sa camarade était probablement encore plus paumée que Natsuki question sentiment. Quitte à devoir se confier mieux valait viser quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre : plutôt Yukino.

L'idée la fit sourire. Yukino paraissait terrifiée par sa simple présence. Son manque de motivation pour le poste de Kaichou était probablement de son fait. Yukino n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer une partie de ses vacances en sa compagnie comme le voulait la tradition pour la passation de « pouvoirs ».

Avoir des amis n'avait jamais été essentiel dans sa vie mais aujourd'hui elle le regrettait. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui vraiment parlé, quelqu'un qui lui offrirait une étreinte sans qu'il n'y ait d'autre signification que la volonté d'offrir soutien et confort. Elle savait que sur ce dernier point Reito ne conviendrait pas, il serait là mais cet étreinte serait aussi réconfortante pour elle que douce-amère pour lui.

Elle comprenait mieux le paradoxe de Natsuki, cette volonté de la vouloir à ses côtés tout en la gardant à bout de bras. Mais Natsuki avait d'autres amis, elle avait Mai notamment, la jeune fille paraissait être une alliée indéfectible. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs qu'elle était l'intérêt de Natsuki de quitter le dortoir de Mai avant terme.

Shizuru soupira, elle ne parvenait même pas à l'écarter de ses pensées plus de quelques minutes. Ça n'augurait rien de bon, surtout avec cette promiscuité et ce manque d'intimité à venir.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à avoir honte de ses choix ou de ses goûts, sa sexualité comprise. Elle était simplement pudique et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'afficher la moindre de ses affections à la vue et aux sus de tous. Ou pour être précise, elle était pudique sur les sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur : les sentiments notamment. Le sujet du sexe en lui-même ne lui posait pas de tel cas de conscience : en parler ou en blaguer ne la dérangeait pas –certainement une habitude héritée de sa colocation avec Ahn.

Si elle devait être honnête, Shizuru aimait bien terminer les dures journées (et les moins dures) par une douche relaxante : eau chaude, quelques bougies et surtout quelques caresses. Il n'y avait rien de mal à se faire plaisir et, en d'autres circonstances, Shizuru n'hésiterait absolument pas à essayer cette méthode pour se détendre. Elle doutait toutefois de la réaction de Natsuki si elle l'entendait ou comprenait ce qu'elle faisait.

En premier lieu, Natsuki oscillait entre de profonds états de gênes, honte et naïveté de ce côté-là. Shizuru ne voyait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était odieusement sûre d'elle le reste du temps, sauf pour ce qui touchait à l'intimité ou à ce qui avoisinait le sexe (le moindre sous-entendu qu'elle puisse comprendre lui donnait une couleur rouge malsaine avant de la faire fuir). La taquinerie porteuse de sous-entendu sexuelle avait dû être tout à fait abandonnée.

En second lieu, elle serait d'autant plus mal à l'aise que _ce serait Shizuru_ qu'elle prendrait sur le fait. Natsuki penserait probablement être le sujet de ses fantasmes et elle aurait bien raison… Si ces sentiments avaient tant perturbé Natsuki, ce serait jeter de l'huile sur le feu que de lui laisser savoir qu'elle pensait à elle lorsqu'elle se touchait.

En conclusion, en plus d'une promiscuité éprouvant pour son cœur, _exit_ ces moments de détente sous la douche ou tranquillement dans son lit. Les possibilités d'être prises sur le fait étaient trop risquée, compte tenu de leur relation déjà instable.

Shizuru eut un gémissement de dépit à ce simple constat.

Si seulement elle savait se montrer parfaitement silencieuse…

.

* * *

Natsuki rougit soudainement. Elle venait de déposer un nouveau sac d'affaire assemblée à la va-vite sous le regard médusé de Mai. Comme elle n'avait pas suffisamment de sacs, elle devait vider ces derniers et remonter avec pour les remplir à nouveau.

L'appartement était donc plutôt silencieux si ce n'est pour le bruit de l'eau, Shizuru occupant toujours la salle de bain. Attentive à son nouvel environnement, le gémissement bien que faible était donc parfaitement audible.

 _Qu'est-ce que Shizuru faisait là-dedans ?_

Natsuki s'empressa de vider son sac et s'en retourna à l'appartement de Mai.

.

* * *

Toujours assise à sa table avec une boisson chaude, Mai la couvait d'un regard de mère poule qui voit son premier né quitter le cocon familiale.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

La question lancée à son entrée dans la chambre lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Elle rejouait inconsciemment ce son à peine audible, sa tête en profitant pour le décupler en nombre comme en volume, ce qui donnait à son teint pâle une couleur particulièrement écrevisse.

« -tsuki ? Natsuki ? ça va ? Tu es toute rouge.

-Oui, grinça-t-elle d'une voix qui blessait ses propres oreilles. »

L'attention de maman Mai lui était à présent pleine et entière. Natsuki se racla la gorge.

« Tu peux m'attraper le t-shirt là-bas ?

-Vraiment Natsuki ?Allez dis-moi ! Je suis ton amie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as croisé Shizuru en serviette ? »

Quand Natsuki était montée chercher ses affaires sans Shizuru, Mai lui avait proposé son aide. Natsuki avait toutefois décliné précisant que Shizuru était sous la douche et qu'elle apprécierait probablement peu de ressortir pour trouver Nastuki, Mai et Mikoto dans sa chambre. Et puis Natsuki n'avait pas tant de vêtements que ça à déplacer.

« Non, non, elle était encore sous la douche.

-Oh et bien alors quoi ? Tu as ouvert son tiroir à sous-vêtement ? Avec la véritable collection que tu avais ( _il n'en restait plus grand-chose après la débâcle du Carnaval_ ), tu ne devrais pas être gênée !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle le visage de plus en plus empourpré.

-Alors quoi ? Natsuki parle ou je devrais aller voir Fujino-san pour savoir ce qui t'arrive !

-Rien, balbutia-t-elle. C'est juste que…elle…-mit…

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris. »

Mai se pencha pour essayer de déchiffrer les murmures inintelligibles de Natsuki.

« Oh, elle gémissait sous la douche, comprit finalement Mai. Et bien, ça n'a rien de si perturbant.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'elle… qu'elle…

-Se masturbait ?

-Ne dit pas ça !

-Quoi ? Masturber ? rit Mai. Appelons un chat, un chat. Il n'y a rien à être gênée, Natsuki. Si elle fait un peu trop de bruit et que cela te dérange, demande lui simplement de baisser le volume. Après tout, tout le monde le fait. »

Au regard écarquillé de Natsuki et à la couleur définitivement anormale de sa peau, Mai ne put s'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois de la gêne de son amie.

« Tout le monde ne fait pas… Ne fait pas _ça_!

-Se masturber, répéta Mai automatiquement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Arrête ! »

Mai continua à regarder les gestes maladroits de Natsuki pour faire son sac.

« Tu sais, enchaîna-t-elle tranquillement, amusement mise à part, Shizuru a une vie, des habitudes. Si tu préfères rester ici le temps que…

-Non, coupa-t-elle. Ça va ! Je ne suis pas une enfant ! Je peux faire la part des choses. »

Mai acquiesça et lui tendit quelques pièces de vêtements oubliés.

« Les choses ne seront peut-être pas aussi facile que tu t'y attends. Fujino-san n'est pas seulement… ton amie. Ou du moins, elle, elle ne te voit pas seulement comme ça. »

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant dans son rangement.

« Je sais… et je lui suis d'autant plus redevable des efforts qu'elle fait pour préserver notre amitié !

-Tu penses que vivre ensemble va arranger les choses ?

-Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Le début pourra être un peu compliqué mais, à la fin, nous arriverons à trouver comment nous situer l'une par rapport à l'autre. Notre amitié n'en sortira que plus forte. »

Mai se pinça les lèvres. Natsuki en semblait tellement convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui ôter ses illusions. Elle avait fourni suffisamment d'avertissements.

Et avec un peu de chance, les choses allaient bien se passer.

.

* * *

Quand Shizuru sortit de la salle de bain, auréolée de vapeur dans un pantalon de yoga et un maillot de base-ball, Natsuki l'attendait au niveau de la kitchenette, à faire chauffer de l'eau.

« Hey, s'annonça-t-elle. »

Natsuki lui offrit un sourire timide.

« Je me suis permise, énonça-t-elle en indiquant la théière électrique.

-Pas de problème, tu es chez toi après tout. »

Après cette longue journée de travail, Shizuru ne se sentait pas l'énergie de cuisiner. En attrapant les dernières tasses laissées dans son armoire, elle récupéra dans un tiroir un menu de plat à emporter.

Natsuki la regarda avec surprise.

« Toi ? Tu prends des plats à emporter ?

-Parfois, oui. Mais beaucoup moins que Natsuki sans aucun doute. On peut commander autre part si tu veux.

-Non non je n'ai pas d'idée particulière. Le plus rapidement à arriver me conviendra très bien.

-J'ai entendu dire que Tokiha-san est une excellente cuisinière, intervint Shizuru après avoir passé commande. Ses petits plats ne te manqueront pas ?

-Je suppose que je me prononcerais une fois que j'aurai goûté ta cuisine. »

Natsuki se mit à tapoter la table nerveusement, consciente qu'elle venait plus ou moins d'imposer à Shizuru la corvée de cuisiner.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que c'était toi qui devait cuisiner pour nous… c'est seulement que je ne saurai pas cuisiner pour sauver ma vie, avoua-t-elle tranquillement.

-Je peux me charger de la cuisine. Que je cuisine pour deux personnes, ça ne me demande pas beaucoup plus d'effort que pour une.

-Je m'occuperais de la vaisselle, intervint-elle. C'est ce que je fais habituellement avec Mai. »

Shizuru acquiesça en souriant et lui tendit sa tasse sale à nettoyer. Puis, elle s'en alla récupérer une paire de basket dans le placard qu'elle chaussa.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Chercher nos repas, il ne devrait plus tarder et il ne peut pas entrer dans les dortoirs je te rappelle.

-Mais tu sors comme ça ? »

 _Shizuru avait toujours maintenu une telle apparence immaculée !_

« Toujours quand je commande tard. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-ça ne te dérange pas qu'on puisse te voir comme ça ?

-Dans les couloirs ? rit-elle. Non pas du tout. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce que je porte. »

Au haussement de sourcil, Natsuki comprit que Shizuru la défiait de la contredire.

« Non, il n'y a rien de mal, conclut-elle finalement alors que, satisfaite, Shizuru sortait du dortoir avec un clin d'œil. »


	9. Chapter 9

« Alors comme ça, tu loges chez Fujino-kaichou ? »

Natsuki poussa un grognement de désespoir. Elle était arrivée en avance en cours et celui-ci n'allait pas commencer avant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes. Chie en avait profité pour emprunter la chaise de son voisin de devant et se pencher vers elle. Si sa relocalisation temporaire n'avait rien d'un secret, elle n'en restait pas moins surprise de la vitesse à laquelle Chie l'avait appris. Probablement que Mikoto en avait parlé à Nao à proximité des oreilles de sa colocataire Aoi. Elle-même avait dû relayer l'information à Chie.

« Oui c'était un peu trop... _confiné_ chez Mai. »

Chie leva les yeux aux ciels sur la raison fourni pour son déménagement.

« J'ignorais carrément que tu parlais avec Fujino-san ! s'exclama Chie comme si la possibilité que deux filles populaires se parlent sans qu'elle ne le sache constituait un signe annonciateur de fin du monde. Depuis quand ?

-Comment ça depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand tu lui parles ? C'est récent ? »

Les yeux de Chie pétillaient d'une franche curiosité.

« Récent ? Non pas vraiment, répondit distraitement Natsuki le menton calé dans sa main.

- _Depuis quand_ ?! »

Que l'information lui ait échappé semblait vraiment la chambouler.

« Je ne sais pas Chie… depuis… je devais être encore au collège, il y a deçà 2 peut être 3 ans.

-Comme j'ai pu passer à côté de _ça_ ! s'exclama Chie semblant véritablement concernée par ses capacités journalistiques qu'elle avait considérées d'irréprochable.

-C'est sa meilleure amie, crut bon de rajouter Mai en débarquant sans y être invitée dans la conversation. »

Chie perdit couleur.

« Non. C'est une blague… j'ai… toi la délinquante tu es la meilleure amie de Fujino-Kaichou ? Elle n'a jamais dû arriver en retard une seule fois dans sa vie !

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas une ''délinquante'' et je ne vois pas ce que ma fréquentation scolaire à avoir avec mes amitiés.

-Vous n'êtes pas des mêmes cercles sociaux ! Vous brisez les codes ! geignit Chie à l'exaspération de Natsuki qui voyait sa petite scène attirée l'attention de ses camarades. Et je n'en ai rien suuuuu.

-Arrête un peu ! grommela-t-elle gênée des regards pointant dans leur direction.

-Et tu es si grognon, continua-t-elle, alors qu'elle est _si_ gentille ! Ne pas l'apprécier serait difficile je comprends ta volonté de devenir son amie. Mais elle ? Elle arrive vraiment à _te_ supporter ou tu t'es incrustée dans son dortoir ? »

Natsuki se massa la tempe, agacée à plus d'un titre. Leur amitié était née de par les efforts de Shizuru plus que des siens et tout était beaucoup plus complexe que ce que pensait ou pouvait imaginer Chie. Dans les premiers temps de leur étrange relation, c'était Shizuru qui s'était incrustée à ses côtés et c'était elle, Natsuki, qui avait dû supporter contre son gré cette fille trop souriante et exaspérante.

« Comment j'ai pu louper ça, se plaignait Chie. »

Natsuki espérait que les vacances auraient commencé quand la commère de Fuuka apprendrait qu'elles allaient finir colocataire dans la _maison familiale_ de Shizuru. Chie aurait ainsi le temps de digérer l'information bien comme il faut et serait moins excité lorsqu'elle la confronterait à la rentrée.

Au regard noir de Natsuki, Chie trouva qu'il était de bon ton de retourner à sa place à plusieurs mètres de là. Mai en profita pour se pencher vers Natsuki l'attention dont elle était l'objet ayant disparu avec les geignements Chie.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

Natsuki savait pertinnement que Mai s'informait de la soirée dans son nouveau dortoir. L'inquiétude qu'elle sentait poindre dans sa question cependant l'interloquait. Que s'était-il passé selon elle ?

« Bien. On a commandé à manger puis on s'est endormie comme des masses, répondit-elle doctement.

-Dans le même lit ?

-Quoi ? _Non_ ! Shizuru a acheté un futon pour son prochain emménagement. Elle a gardé le lit et j'ai pris le futon.

-Aménagement à la japonaise ?

-Vu la demeure oui. On va d'ailleurs devoir aller acheter un futon supplémentaire. »

Mai savait que beaucoup d'enfants japonais restaient dormir avec leur famille ou au moins leur mère pendant plusieurs années avant d'avoir leur propre chambre. De ce qu'elle avait compris la maison avait été plus ou moins laissé à l'abandon et Mai se demanda soudain si la maison avait été aménagée pour avoir plusieurs chambres ou si les parents de Shizuru avait fait le choix qu'une seule pièce pour accueillir toute la famille. Elle posa la question à Natsuki à la fois curieuse et inquiète de la réponse.

« Je crois qu'à la base elle dormait au même endroit avec ses parents, répondit Natsuki quoique tout dans sa voix exprimait qu'elle supposait. Avec les travaux, je ne sais pas trop si elle va vouloir garder cet aménagement intérieur.

-Une chambre chacune ce serait probablement mieux, indiqua tranquillement Mai.

-Hmm, oui je suppose, mais je ne le lui imposerais pas de faire ce genre de travaux si elle n'en veut pas. Elle est déjà suffisamment généreuse de m'héberger et je comprendrais qu'elle veuille garder l'intérieur de sa maison familiale. »

Leur conversation se conclut ainsi, Midori était arrivée et leur premier cours de la journée commença aussitôt.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Natsuki se laissa aller au fond de son siège. Elle haïssait l'histoire et Midori, avec son débit de parole, était particulièrement assommante. Une partie des filles s'échappèrent aussitôt de la classe pour aller aux toilettes alors que le reste des étudiants se réunissaient en petits groupes pour discuter durant la courte pause.

« Alooooors ? s'exclama Midori en prenant la place de Chie lors de son inquisition pré-cours. »

Le haussement suggestif de Midori tira un rire amusé de Mai alors que Natsuki la foudroyait du regard.

« Oh ne sois pas comme ça, _Natsuki-chan_! s'exclama Midori comme si elle était une amie et non la prof qui lui avait admirablement balancé une craie au visage durant son cours. Shizuru-chan a un impact positif sur toi : tu es arrivée à l'heure en cours ! Je vois une boite de bento à côté de ton sac et tu as rendu ton devoir !

-Elle m'a réveillé à 6h30 ! gémit-elle en réponse. »

De fait, Shizuru ne l'avait pas volontairement réveillé. Natsuki avait découvert que son amie fonctionnait en automatique le matin. Shizuru n'avait pas véritablement intégré le fait que Natsuki dormait chez elle, elle avait trébuché sur elle, profondément endormie et s'était en conséquence littéralement écrasée sur elle dans un concert de gémissements et de grognements.

Shizuru s'était excusée à répétition avant de disparaitre dans la douche puis d'entamer la préparation d'un petit déjeuner ainsi que des bento pour deux. De fait, la boite à bento de Natsuki était un prêt. Alors qu'elle cuisinait sous l'attention endormie de Natsuki, Shizuru avait mené une petite conversation au cours de laquelle Natsuki avait _peut_ - _être_ évoqué le fait qu'elle avait un devoir à rendre en histoire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose –rien qui demande une longue recherche- mais un devoir tout de même qui permettait de vérifier que les chapitres avaient été lu et compris. En découvrant que le devoir n'avait pas été réalisé, Shizuru l'avait forcé à le rédiger, précisant que les réponses généreusement et amplement fournies de sa part –Natsuki n'avait pas lu les chapitres en question- étaient exceptionnelles.

Natsuki avait obéis. Elle avait écrit son devoir de 7 à 8h, avait déjeuné puis s'était douchée en un peu plus de 30 minutes avant de se diriger pour 9h en cours. Elle était arrivée en avance. Si Mai l'avait parfois frustré par ces commandes, notamment le matin, celles de Shizuru… lui paraissaient normales. Elle avait l'habitude de travailler sous la houlette de Shizuru et elle avait mieux compris ses cours de 7 à 8h qu'avec Midori ou ses livres. Elle avait bien mangé et avait agréablement profité des calmes discussions du petit déjeuner beaucoup plus appréciable que l'énergie débordante de Mikoto ou l'activité frénétique de Mai.

Par principe, elle devait se plaindre de son réveil brutal à _6h30._ Mais au fond, elle avait apprécié cette première matinée.

.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si étonnant à ce qu'elle partage le dortoir de Shizuru ?_

Les regards, questionnements et murmures ne s'étaient pas arrêtés à Chie et Midori hélas. Natsuki avait croisé tout un tas d'étudiantes dont elles ignoraient même l'existence, dont certaines semblaient lui en vouloir comme si Natsuki leur avait volé une place privilégiée. Natsuki leur avait offert un sourire hautain par pure principe. Toutes ses filles étaient folles, qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant les intéresser chez Shizuru ? Elle était populaire oui, mais Natsuki avait l'impression de voir des fans face à leur star favorite. C'était perturbant.

Natsuki avait donc découvert que Shizuru, du fait de ses préférences pour la gente féminine –et pas seulement pour elle, comme Natsuki l'avait appris récemment- avait finalement un bon panel de possibilités : plusieurs filles –et encore plus de garçons- de physiques et de nationalités différentes s'intéressaient à elle avec _beaucoup trop_ d'insistance pour ne désirer qu'une simple amitié.

Natsuki se demandait comment elle avait _honnêtement_ pu passer à côté de ça.

.

* * *

Mai lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle, Natsuki avait décliné. Chie et Aoi –parfois Nao- mangeaient avec Mai et Mikoto et Natsuki ne voulait pas voir les commères et la langue de vipère. Les gens l'avaient déjà beaucoup trop fatiguée par leur regard et leurs murmures. Ses pas la menèrent donc jusqu'au bureau du conseil étudiant. A la pause du midi, elle avait tendance à s'y rendre pour avancer sur quelques papiers. Et puisque Shizuru lui avait fait à déjeuner elle pouvait tout aussi bien le manger avec elle _tranquillement_. Elle frappa à la porte, basculant son poids d'avant en arrière.

« Entrez. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Shizuru, le nez de Natsuki se fronça en reconnaissant qui venait de lui délivrer cette autorisation. C'était Reito qui se trouvait là, assis à _sa_ place –sur le bord du bureau de Shizuru- alors que celle-ci lisait des documents tout en mangeant.

« Kanzaki, salua Natsuki avec froideur. »

Pour une raison quelconque le jeune homme l'agaçait prodigieusement aujourd'hui.

« Kuga-san. »

Natsuki avait l'impression que Reito se sentait tout aussi agacée par sa présence. Ce simple fait la fit sourire mais elle ne dut pas être la seule à le remarquer. Shizuru avait quitté son document des yeux et passait son regard de l'un à l'autre avec un froncement de sourcil perplexe. Elle paraissait faire face à un problème complexe.

« Je dérange ? demanda poliment Natsuki. »

Elle aurait pu jurer que Reito allait lui dire oui mais Shizuru lui fit simplement signe de s'installer. Natsuki attrapa une chaise avec laquelle elle s'installa face à Shizuru en s'efforçant d'ignorer la présence de Reito.

« Je voulais simplement déjeuner avec toi. Chie est une véritable épine dans le pied, j'ai l'impression que partager ta chambre est une info aussi importante à ses yeux que si sa dernière idole annonçait la sortie d'un nouveau film ! s'exclama Natsuki.

-Tu partages ta chambre ? »

La question de Reito s'adressait Shizuru, excluant volontairement Natsuki. Le regard de Shizuru passa rapidement de l'un à l'autre avant de se fixer sur son Fuku-kaichou.

« Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. »

Natsuki offrit un sourire supérieur à Reito qui la foudroya du regard. _Ah oui, ce trou du cul aimait Shizuru, pourquoi son amie le supportait était au-delà d'elle_.

Ils finirent tout trois par déjeuner sur le bureau de Shizuru sans que celle-ci ne puisse avancer dans ses papiers. Toute la conversation était menée avec elle, le peu d'interaction entre Natsuki et Reito se limitait à des onomatopées ou à des piques.

Shizuru fut soulagée que la sonnerie termine la pause.

.

* * *

« … celle que tu aimes et celui qui t'aime, l'entreprise ne pouvait être que périlleuse.

-Tu t'amuses beaucoup trop Ahn, se plaignit Shizuru en signant quelques papiers. »

Il était 16h. Elle avait fini le nettoyage de sa classe une demi-heure plus tôt et libéré Reito et tous les membres du conseil de leurs obligations. Il y avait pas mal de choses à faire avec les élections du nouveau conseil étudiant dans deux jours mais Shizuru voulait un moment de calme. Natsuki lui avait promis de ne pas sécher le club d'athlétisme et Reito était probablement parti profiter de sa fin de journée pour passer au club de baseball. Non pas qu'il ait pratiqué cette activité, sa famille l'avait poussé vers le kendo dû à leur héritage familiale de descendants de samurai. En tant que fan toutefois, il préférait amplement voir leur équipe s'entrainer et lancer quelques balles en leur compagnie.

« Oh allez, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Et donc Natsuki-chan est jalouse.

-Elle n'est pas _jalouse_ , Ahn. La jalousie impliquerait des sentiments plus profonds qu'elle n'en a pour moi.

-Alors quoi ? Elle- Hé tocard, dégage du chemin ! »

Shizuru était toujours amusée du langage colorée de son amie lorsqu'elle était au volant elle écarta le téléphone de son oreille le temps que le flot d'invectives se tarisse.

« Je suis toujours convaincue que cette fille est dans le déni et qu'en réalité, elle est folle de toi.

-Elle n'est pas dans le déni Ahn, elle est simplement mon amie et elle se _soucie_ de moi.

-Ce qui doit passer par de la jalousie envers Reito ?

-Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! Je suppose qu'elle se méfie juste de lui, il y a eu… quelques… soucis entre eux. »

Il y eut un cours silence et Shizuru aurait pu jurer entendre les rouages tournées dans la tête d'Ahn.

« Des soucis ? _D'ordre sexuel ?_

-Tout ne se rapporte pas au sexe, Ahn ! se plaignit Shizuru bien qu'elle n'était pas surprise de son hypothèse. Mais non pas d'ordre sexuel, ni romantique ou affectif. Ne cherche pas.

-Bon, bien. Couche avec lui.

-Quoi ? hoqueta-t-elle.

-Avec Reito, précisa Ahn sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle la prenait pour une simplette. Couche avec lui ! Le gars est raide dingue de toi. Si Natsuki n'est vraiment pas intéressée par toi comme tu sembles le penser, et bien tu seras de retour avec ton premier intérêt romantique. Enfin je ne suis toujours pas pour ''l'attachement'' mais tu sembles en avoir besoin pour te lâcher un peu côté sexe. »

Shizuru leva les yeux aux ciels, changeant le combiné de main et se laissant au fond de son fauteuil. En absence d'autres alternatives, elle avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur la _sagesse_ d'Ahn. Elle n'avait pas besoin de conseil, simplement de pouvoir discuter et de voir la situation avec plus de légèreté à l'aide des idées et hypothèses loufoques d'Ahn.

« Et si comme je le pense elle s'intéresse à toi, continua Ahn, elle explosera de jalousie et sortira du déni où elle s'est profondément enterrée.

-Tes conseils sont toujours aussi mauvais, constata simplement Shizuru en se massant l'arrête du nez.

-Et bien je pense toujours que la monogamie, l'amour, l'engagement et ce genre de truc sont des conneries, mais tu sembles en être une fervente adepte donc je m'efforce de m'adapter. Sinon prend mon premier conseil te prend pas la tête envoie toi en l'air avec le ou la première venue. Et si tu as peur que quelqu'un apprenne ton comportement ''dévergondé'' rejoins moi pour les vacances, personne ne te connaitra en Chine, tu pourras t'éclater.

-Même si j'avais l'envie soudaine de coucher avec des inconnus, je ne pourrais pas. Je retape ma maison de famille pendant les vacances, Ahn.

-Ah c'est vrai… tu veux que je vienne pour t'aider à la rendre jalouse ? On pourrait s'embrasser devant elle, je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice, s'exclama-t-elle avec emphase.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Shizuru qui savait que son amie avait eu plus que son comptant d'expérience avec les hommes comme les femmes. Si tu veux venir Ahn, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, tu le sais.

-Je le sais, Zuru. »

Shizuru tira à elle, le nouveau paquet de documents à traiter.

« En parlant de ta maison familiale, comment va ta mère ? »

Ahn avait toujours eu l'habitude de sauter de conversations en conversations.

« Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, commença Shizuru d'une voix douce. Son état est stable, elle est toujours fragile et ne veut pas sortir. Elle passe sa journée à regarder les jardins.

-Passionnant, ironisa-t-elle. Tu comptes passer la voir ?

-Pas pour ces vacances non. De toutes les façons je préfère passer _cette_ journée à Fuuka.

-Et bien, Natsuki aura au moins son utilité. »

Shizuru soupira doucement, elle n'avançait plus du tout sur ses papiers. Toute sa belle motivation s'était envolée avec cette discussion.

« Elle n'est pas au courant, comprit Ahn face à son manque de réponse. Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler ?

-Elle n'a jamais paru intéressé par… quoique ce soit à mon sujet en fait.

-Il faudra que je discute avec elle de ce qu'est l'amitié et à la manière de traiter ma petite sœur.

-Je ne suis pas ta sœur Ahn, rit tranquillement Shizuru.

-C'est tout comme Zuru, affirma Ahn. J'essaierai de passer cette année, je dois te laisser ! »

La ligne se tut aussitôt. Ahn n'attendait jamais que Shizuru lui fasse ses adieux. Pour Ahn, la distance ne signifiait en rien la séparation et en effet, Shizuru n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'Ahn fut partie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je voulais vraiment publié hier mais je me suis perdu dans ''life is strange''. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sortie même si j'ai fini le jeu...**

 **.**

« C'était le dernier ! »

Shizuru passa le nez au-dessus des tuiles pour regarder Natsuki sortir de la maison. Le dernier carton contenant leurs affaires venait finalement d'être déposé.

Les cours avaient fini la veille et aucun travaux n'avait eu le temps d'être terminé : le toit fuyait toujours par endroit et l'intérieur nécessitait encore des aménagements. Pour tout dire, la fin de l'année scolaire était plutôt frénétique.

Les résultats de la plupart de leurs examens ne seraient annoncés que la semaine suivante, mais Shizuru avait déjà fêté la fin du lycée la veille au soir en compagnie de Reito. Au vu des tensions grandissantes entre le jeune homme et Natsuki, elle lui avait annoncé que cela était une sortie avec la plupart de sa classe. C'était un mensonge bien évidemment, sa classe et celles des autres terminales avaient organisé une fête le soir des résultats dans 6 jours très exactement.

De fait, Shizuru sentait une migraine poindre, sa consommation d'alcool n'avait pas été si excessive mais faisait quand même ses ravages. Cela n'était cependant pas suffisamment pénible pour ne pas aller finir le toit. Toutes leurs affaires venant d'être transportées dans la maison, il était absolument hors de question que les fuites perdurent plus longtemps. Elle devait finir aujourd'hui.

En réalité, leur départ précipité des dortoirs de Fuuka n'était pas nécessaire, elles auraient pu encore y loger deux semaines. Mais vivre en une telle promiscuité avec Natsuki était devenu intolérable. Natsuki avait une fâcheuse tendance à dormir dans des vêtements étriqués, à se pencher contre elle devant un film et à être beaucoup trop souvent dans son espace personnel.

Plutôt que laisser Natsuki continuer à jouer avec son malheureux cœur dans un dortoir étriqué, elle avait annoncé à son amie qu'elle se rendait dans sa maison maintenant que les cours étaient fini pour terminer ses travaux, proposant –souhaitant- à Natsuki de continuer à occuper le dortoir les deux semaines restantes.

Natsuki avait plaidé la solidarité et avait préféré emménager définitivement en même temps qu'elle. Alors malgré ses céphalées, Shizuru réparait le toit et Natsuki finissait de vider le coffre de voiture de leurs dernières affaires avant de s'en retourner aux câbles électriques étalées dans toute la maison.

Shizuru devait lui reconnaitre une chose, Natsuki voulait vraiment se montrer utile. Elle avait persuadé Haruka de convaincre son père de tirer un câble électrique et téléphonique. Shizuru ignorait ce qu'elle avait dit à leur camarade blonde pour la convaincre – aucune d'entre elles ne s'entendait particulièrement bien depuis le Carnaval ou avant cela d'ailleurs. Elle ignorait tout autant de la somme qu'elle avait déboursé auprès de l'entreprise de la Suzushiro Company, Natsuki s'était chargé de tout et avait refusé de lui montrer les factures, indiquant que c'était sa participation à la réhabilitation de leur maison.

Quoiqu'il en soit les lignes avaient été tirées et un compteur installé par la compagnie électrique sous-traité par la Suzushiro Company. L'eau avait été rouverte et un chauffe-eau électrique de 150L installé. Dès que Natsuki aurait fini la mise en place du réseau électrique interne à la maison, Shizuru comptait prendre contact pour ouvrir une ligne téléphonique avec internet.

Natsuki avait fait des plans de la maison et prévu en détail où allait se disposer toutes les fils électriques et les prises après en avoir discuté avec elle. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois les semaines précédentes pour avancer petit à petit dans ses propres travaux et avait pas mal avancés. Il n'y avait que Shizuru qui n'avait pas progressé. Natsuki, particulièrement dévouée, avait aidé aux travaux au moindre de ses temps libre, disant ''amen'' à tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui demander.

Au quotidien, elle s'était présentée à l'heure à tous les cours et clubs, rendus ses derniers devoirs après les avoir réellement travaillé le soir, fait la vaisselle, les courses et partit plus d'une fois travailler ici.

En comparaison, Shizuru avait eu l'impression de se servir d'elle.

Elle culpabilisait.

Shizuru comptait donc bien finir ce toit ce soir pour se rattraper. Il ne serait alors plus qu'une question d'aménagement intérieur et d'ameublement. _Et un second futon !_ Elle devait penser envoyer Natsuki acheter un second futon dans la journée, celui qu'elle avait prêté à Natsuki dans le dortoir n'allait certainement pas être partagée, Shizuru s'y refusait. Et il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités de couchage ici.

.

De fil en aiguille Shizuru oublia toutefois l'achat pour lequel elle devait envoyer Natsuki. Elle s'était lancée à corps perdu dans son travail de réhabilitation et ne s'était arrêtée que pour boire à la petite gourde attachée dans à la ceinture dans son dos. Dans la lumière déclinante cependant, elle pensait bien en avoir fini avec le toit.

Alors qu'elle se redressait fourbue, en sueur mais heureuse du résultat, elle reprit conscience de son environnement. Si la lumière était déclinante, les sous-bois étaient déjà sombre, une obscurité renforcée par la lumière provenant sous elle.

Visiblement Natsuki avait suffisamment terminé de son côté.

.

Elle descendit en quelques mouvements souples pour se retrouver au sol. Les grandes portes shoji étaient ouverte, laissant voir l'intérieur de la demeure. Les cartons avaient été repoussés dans un coin et Natsuki était en train de passer l'aspirateur sur les tatamis. Aucun fil ne trainait et des ampoules nues brillaient de toute part. L'aspirateur lui-même était branché à une prise. Natsuki avait même remplacé les tatamis pourri par l'humidité.

Shizuru ôta ses écouteurs et les glissa dans sa poche. Un triste sourire étira ses lèvres.

Elle revoyait sa mère en kimono en train de balayer pendant que son père assis en tailleur devant la table basse s'échinait à réparer leur petit poste radio. D'une certaine manière, cette scène de ménage lui manquait. Voir Natsuki aussi à l'aise dans sa maison de famille était doux-amer. Il n'était toutefois pas l'heure de s'appesantir.

« Wow, Natsuki, tu as fait un sacrée travail ! la félicita-t-elle. »

Natsuki éteignit l'aspirateur et lui offrir un large sourire. Elle était étincelante, exultant de fierté et de confiance en elle.

« On devrait même avoir de l'eau chaude ! »

Tout était donc bien installé et raccordé.

« A toi l'honneur, continua Natsuki en indiquant d'un vaste geste de la main la salle-de-bain. »

Shizuru acquiesça de bonne grâce, elle avait un besoin pressant d'une douche. Natsuki avait dû prévoir son effet car elle lui tendit des serviettes extirpées des cartons. Elle paraissait bien pressée de la pousser vers la salle de bain. Shizuru comprit immédiatement pour quoi. La salle de bain avait été rafraichie. La baignoire était d'un blanc étincelant qui avait dû demander à Natsuki du temps et de l'énergie pour lui rendre son apparence d'antan, de la même façon que le lavabo. Les meubles en bois avait été poncé et teint. Si ce n'était pour les murs, la salle-de-bain aurait eu l'air neuve.

« Je n'ai rien changé, énonça Natsuki en se dandinant derrière elle dans l'attente d'un verdict, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien de… »

D'un geste de main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait souhaité lui faire plaisir en rénovant la salle. La lumière y avait aussi été installée.

« Tu as fait un travail merveilleux Natsuki, admit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas touché aux murs, répliqua Natsuki incapable de savoir comment réagir à un aussi simple compliment.

-On les peindra en blanc. »

Elle pouvait bien tenter d'éclaircir la salle de bain, de la rendre plus lumineuse.

« Au niveau de la zone pour se laver, nous pourrions carreler, ajouta-t-elle après coup.

-Comme tu le souhaites. On pourra aller voir ce qu'ils font question carrelage demain, enchaina Natsuki. Et acheter ce qu'il faut pour terminer les travaux. Enfin… si tu sais comment poser du carrelage.

-On se débrouillera, s'amusa Shizuru. On en profitera pour chercher une table et des armoires. »

Natsuki avait remarqué qu'il y avait en effet bien peu de meubles à l'intérieur de la maison. La plupart était probablement parti avec la famille lors de leur déménagement à Tokyo. Elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait acheter, aux sommes qui allaient être dépensées et à ce qu'elle pouvait espérer payer malgré le refus de Shizuru à sa participation. Elle nota finalement que Shizuru la regardait, un sourcil haussé, semblant attendre quelque chose d'elle.

Natsuki détailla les mèches humides de sueur plaqué contre son front, ses joues et sa nuque. Des gouttes de sueur avaient dessiné des trainées dans la poussière qui lui maculaient le visage. Son souffle était encore erratique suite à ses activités physiques, alors que ses joues étaient légèrement rougis par l'effort. Tout, jusqu'à ses vêtements plaqués contre sa peau, mettait en avant sa journée passé à travailler sur le toit. Natsuki dut se mordre la langue, Shizuru restait aussi belle qu'à son habitude, étonnement attractive malgré son état échevelée, même si ses avants bras étaient particulièrement rougis. Sans protection solaire, elle avait semble-t-il subis quelques coups de soleil. Son visage était épargné de manière surprenante, mais elle voyait que sa nuque -dégagée par ses cheveux attachés en chignon- n'avait pas eu cette chance.

« Tu as des coups de soleil. »

Shizuru parut surprise, avant de se regarder dans le miroir puis d'aviser ses bras. Elle se tortilla pour observer d'autres parties de son corps. Sa nuque était évidente, puis elle releva son t-shirt, découvrant une bande rouge à sa taille, juste au-dessus de la ceinture du jean.

Natsuki rougit, détournant aussitôt les yeux de la peau crémeuse du ventre plat de Shizuru. Elle se demanda si la jeune femme le faisait exprès, avant de se rappeler que si Shizuru suivait la bienséance avec une attention tout particulière, elle n'avait jamais été pointilleuse niveau pudeur. Et pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ? Les douches et vestiaires scolaires étaient communs, ainsi que les onsen où des voyages scolaires avaient déjà été plusieurs fois organisés même cette salle de bain était adaptée pour au moins deux personnes qui se laveraient en même temps. De plus, Shizuru n'avait certainement pas à avoir honte de son corps. C'était Natsuki qui était pudique, elle ignorait ce qui la gênait tant ou la manière de vraiment l'expliquer, mais elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on puisse l'observer et n'avait jamais su où poser son regard quand d'autres personnes se changeait autour d'elle.

Pourtant, Natsuki se sentait enracinée au sol alors que Shizuru enlevait carrément son t-shirt avec un grommèlement. Elle se mit à nettoyer le plus gros de la poussière à l'évier et Natsuki se retrouva à l'observer.

Elle ignorait ce que voulait faire Shizuru plus tard, mais Natsuki ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse faire carrière dans le mannequinat. Elle n'avait toutefois pas grand-chose des standards japonais et elle se demanda si un de ses parents pouvaient être d'origine étrangère.

Sa peau claire possédait une teinte légèrement plus foncée que la sienne, nota-t-elle distraitement. Objectivement parlant, elle avait une silhouette magnifique et de sacrées courbes malgré la brassière de sport qu'elle avait choisi de porter.

Soudain, Shizuru releva son visage face au miroir, ses yeux rencontrant les siens dans le reflet. Natsuki se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait depuis un moment, un coup de chaleur flamba dans sa poitrine à ce constat, son visage rougissant en conséquence.

« Euh… je… je vais te laisser, balbutia-t-elle en s'échappant de la salle de bain. »

Elle claqua la porte coulissante à peine sortie avant de s'appuyer contre elle, le cœur battant de façon erratique. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Une impulsion soudaine la poussait à vouloir se défendre de son comportement face à Shizuru qui ne l'avait pourtant accusé de rien.

Elle inspira profondément et attendit que son corps se comporte à nouveau normalement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle devait s'occuper les mains : préparer de l'eau chaude pour le thé que Shizuru allait prendre sans le moindre doute après sa douche et un café pour elle.

Elle eut le temps de boire deux grandes tasses d'un vrai café –Natsuki avait investi dans une cafetière la semaine précédente, ne supportant plus l'instantanée dans le dortoir de Shizuru. Son amie prenait son temps dans la douche, probablement heureuse de retrouver l'accès à une salle de bain plus grande. Avant de commencer les travaux et avec les dires de Shizuru, Natsuki s'était attendue à un équipement désuet et rouillé. Indépendamment de la difficulté pour faire chauffer l'eau à l'époque de ses parents, ces derniers avaient pourtant admirablement bien équipé la salle d'eau.

Quand finalement Shizuru réapparut, elle ne portait plus que la serviette que Natsuki lui avait tendue. Elle plongea son regard dans son café, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Shizuru alors occupée à fouiller dans les cartons pour récupérer des vêtements.

Elle revint finalement dans ce t-shirt de baseball trop grand et un énième pantalon yoga, les cheveux humides encore attaché dans un chignon désordonné. Natsuki lui tendit silencieusement la tasse de thé qu'elle avait infusé pour elle.

« J'espère que c'est encore chaud, s'excusa Natsuki. »

Shizuru haussa les épaules légèrement, buvant tranquillement son thé probablement froid tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas ce qui était devenu leur routine habituelle.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à cuisiner, le frigo était sur leur liste d'achat et leur vivre était en conséquence limité, quoique Shizuru ait tout de même refusé sa proposition de ramen instantané. Elle prépara donc une salade de crudité qu'elles mangèrent à moitié endormies.

Ce fut au moment de se coucher que Shizuru nota qu'aucun futon supplémentaire n'avait été acheté. Il n'y en avait donc qu'un à partager.

Si elle avait été moins fatiguée et qu'elle n'avait pas rendu ses clés de dortoir, elle serait retournée à l'Académie pour dormir. Natsuki était trop épuisée pour y songer –ça ou elle ne voyait pas de soucis à ce qu'elle partage le futon.

Shizuru s'arrêta nette. Se sentait-elle vraiment capable de partager une nuit sous la même couverture que Natsuki ? Elle avait déjà difficilement supporté de partager la même chambre.

Pourtant quand Natsuki plus endormie qu'autre chose, lui indiqua de venir se coucher, Shizuru obtempéra sans réfléchir.

Partager un lit occasionnellement avec des amis ne dérangeait pas Natsuki, qui s'était habituée à force de retrouver Mikoto se coller à elle lorsqu'elle se trompait de matelas. Toutefois quand le cadre rigide de Shizuru se coucha à ses côtés, Natsuki se rappela que _ce n'étais pas_ Mikoto. C'était Shizuru. Shizuru qui avait des sentiments pour elle. La personne qu'elle avait fixée bizarrement dans la salle de bain un peu plus tôt. Ses interrogations se turent toutefois rapidement, vaincu par la fatigue, Natsuki s'endormit.

Shizuru eut toutefois plus de mal. Assurée que Natsuki était endormie, elle cessa de fixer le plafond pour se tourner vers elle, pour observer le profil de celle qui détenait malheureusement son cœur. _Si près,_ lui cria son esprit. Elle pouvait la toucher rien qu'en tendant la main. Il n'y avait rien qui ne les séparait. Il lui suffisait de si peu de chose. Elle referma les yeux, fermant les paupières avec force.

Elle se rappela de toutes les fois où elle avait profité du sommeil de Natsuki pour oser franchir la distance. Caresser ses cheveux dans la salle du conseil étudiant. La prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était blessée durant le Carnaval. C'était ici d'ailleurs que cela avait eu lieu, se rappela-t-elle.

Elle avait abusé de sa confiance par deux fois, un contact innocent mais dont la signification sous-jacente était… complexe, profonde et intime. Ces souvenirs étaient comme leur relation : intense mais douce-amère. Culpabilité et désir.

Il lui aurait été si facile de recommencer, Natsuki avait le sommeil lourd. Mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Un rappel cruel que tout _ça_ ne serait jamais rien de plus que des moments volés. Des moments qui ne lui appartenaient pas et ne lui appartiendraient jamais. Et à quel prix ? Celui de la confiance de Natsuki et de sa propre dignité.

En comparaison, le baiser que Natsuki lui avait offert en guise d'adieu durant le Carnaval avait bien plus d'innocence. C'était un triste signe de reconnaissance pour ses efforts à être là pour Natsuki, des excuses pour ses réactions disproportionnées en apprenant ses sentiments. C'était un baiser doux mais sans désir, une douche froide sur la façon dont Natsuki la percevait. Elle tenait suffisamment à elle pour lui offrir un baiser, mais son cœur ne lui appartenait pas.

Les poings de Shizuru s'agrippèrent fermement à la couverture bien décidée à ne pas retomber dans ses travers passés. Elle ne fut néanmoins pas assez forte pour s'endormir autrement qu'en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son profil.

.

Le réveil eut lieu en douceur. Il n'y eut rien comme dans les livres ou les films, pas de corps enlacés ou de positions compromettantes l'une sur l'autre qui les aurait mise dans une situation compliqué. Shizuru se réveilla en premier, à l'endroit et dans la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Natsuki avait roulé sur elle-même pour s'endormir sur le ventre, les bras glissés sous l'oreiller, à en imbiber une partie de bave.

Dans la routine dont elle avait pris l'habitude, elle se prépara à son rythme laissant à Natsuki quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire avant qu'elle ne la réveille. Elle commencerait alors à préparer le petit déjeuné qui finirait d'être prêt au moment où Natsuki sortirait de la salle de bain.

Elles s'en iraient alors acheter un second futon et tout ce qui leur manquait ! Mais le second futon avant tout !


	11. Chapter 11

Les vacances se terminaient et Natsuki s'en plaignait d'avance. Si la plupart de ces compatriotes japonais n'aimaient pas être oisif, Natsuki aurait pu en faire une véritable philosophie de vie. Elle _adorait_ n'avoir rien d'autres à faire qu'à passer ses journées devant sa console. L'électricité établit, Shizuru ne s'était pas opposée à ce qu'elle installe une télé et une console vidéo dans la pièce commune. Elle ne captait pas la moindre chaine de télévision mais Natsuki pouvait jouer ou regarder des DVD en compagnie de Shizuru, ce qui était le plus important. Aucune d'elles n'aimaient les émissions sans grand intérêt que le petit écran diffusait à longueur de journée.

La pièce à coucher avait pu être subdivisée par des portes shoji leur offrant à chacune une chambre, autant dire une intimité bienvenue et Natsuki avait été libre d'aménager son lieu de vie comme elle le souhaitait.

Sous l'insistance de Shizuru, Natsuki avait toutefois cédé pour quelques cours durant l'été, notamment pour rattraper les matières qu'elle avait tout simplement ignoré durant l'année et dont elle n'avait réussi les examens de justesse qu'avec le bachotage de dernière minute sous la houlette de son amie. Une partie de ses vacances s'étaient donc passés en compagnie de Midori pour une bonne partie et à ses cours d'histoire ennuyante.

Shizuru aussi s'était trouvée des activités pour se préparer à l'université, elle avait pris divers cours durant ses vacances et avait passé l'autre partie à préparer Yukino à la gérance du conseil étudiant qu'elle avait remporté par manque d'adversaire. Natsuki ignorait totalement comment Yukino se sentait à devoir passer du temps seule avec Shizuru mais cette dernière évoluait quant à elle entre une franche culpabilité et, malgré tout, un certain amusement face aux réactions de la jeune fille timide. De ses propres mots, elles « avaient arrangé les choses » entre elles.

Après les matinées de cours, Natsuki avait passé certains de ses après-midis à des travaux dans la maison. Shizuru y participait dès qu'elle était présente. Natsuki finissait bien souvent par passer la soirée à jouer sur sa console alors que son amie tapait tranquillement sur son ordinateur, sans qu'elle ne sache si ce fut lié au travail ou au plaisir. Ou à regarder un DVD quand elles se mettaient d'accord sur l'un d'eux.

Pour finir, la fin des vacances arrivant, Natsuki connaissait plus ou moins son programme d'histoire et quelques bases de celui de l'année qui s'annonçait, la salle de bain avait été repeinte et toute la demeure aménagée à leur gout.

Natsuki avait l'impression d'avoir finalement un foyer bien à elle, plus qu'un simple toit au-dessus de sa tête.

.

* * *

En ce dernier jour de vacances, Shizuru était occupée à l'Université –ses vacances duraient une semaine de plus et elle s'était inscrite à un énième cours- laissant à Natsuki à la fois la maison et la voiture, lui suggérant si elle le souhaitait d'inviter ses amis. Depuis leur aménagement, aucune d'elles n'avait invité qui que ce soit. Natsuki admettait avoir l'impression qu'elle imposerait ses amies à Shizuru si elle les invitait.

Sous l'assurance de Shizuru qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème à ce qu'elle invite des amis -tant qu'elle ne rentrait pas pour découvrir une énorme soirée étudiante avec alcool et musique à s'en briser les tympans- Natsuki avait donc conduit Mai, Mikoto et –à son grand damne- Nao jusqu'à chez elles. Midori s'était incrusté, comme elle le faisait à toutes les sorties dont elle entendait parler. Pour une raison quelconque, elle avait amené Chie et Aoi. Si Natsuki ne les considéraient pas toutes comme de véritables amies –Nao en était le meilleur exemple-, le groupe en lui-même ne la dérangeait guère. Chacun apportait aux discussions.

Surtout Chie, Aoi et Midori d'ailleurs.

« La maison familiale de Fujino-san ! s'exclama Chie. Très traditionnel, aménagée avec gout ! »

Leur curiosité était sans fin et si ce n'est pour l'avertissement de Natsuki, elles seraient allées jusqu'à explorer les tiroirs dans la chambre de Shizuru.

Durant ce temps, Natsuki expliqua les travaux entrepris laissant à Chie et Aoi la surprise de découvrir que Shizuru n'avait jamais vécu dans l'opulence comme son éducation l'avait laissé croire aux jeunes femmes.

Assises autour de la table pour déguster du thé et des gâteaux amenés par Mai, Midori prit un air songeur. Chose que Mai remarqua et qui –par intérêt ou inquiétude- l'interrogea.

« Fujino-san n'est pas venu à Fuuka avec une bourse, annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils se rappelant distinctement Shizuru en train de lui expliquer qu'une bourse l'avait amené ici comme elle était prédestinée à l'être.

« Pour tout avouer, j'ai un peu fureté dans les dossiers de certains étudiants, reconnut Midori. »

Au clin d'œil appuyé, les ex-HiME comprirent que Midori parlait d'elles laissant Chie et Aoi quelques peu perdus sur son intérêt à leurs dossiers.

« Et Fujino-san a été inscrite à Fuuka avec un dossier tout ce qu'il y a de plus standard, bien que son transfert s'est fait en cours d'années ce qui reste étrange, expliqua-t-elle.

-Où veux-tu en venir avec ça ? demanda Mai. »

Nao renifla avec dédain.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que pour une pauvrette de la montagne, elle a dû trouver pas mal de tunes pour s'inscrire à Fuuka, ricana Nao.

-C'est vrai, intervint Chie. Aoi comme moi venons de familles aisés et les miens ont quand même hésité devant les frais d'inscription.

-Bien que ce ne soit guère nos affaires, répliqua Natsuki cassante et défensive, les grands parents de Shizuru _sont_ aisés. Ses parents étaient étudiants à Fuuka eux aussi.

-Pour son père, j'en doute, répliqua Midori. Aucun Fujino n'a jamais assisté à Gakuen Fuuka, mais sa mère sous son nom de jeune fille a pu y aller en effet. »

Midori avait visiblement fait un peu plus que simplement lire le dossier des HiMEs. Elle avait probablement dû chercher un lien entre elles ou leur famille.

La conversation changea son cours peu de temps après mais Natsuki ne parvint pas à oublier que pour une raison quelconque, Shizuru avait menti.

.

* * *

Au soulagement de Natsuki, Chie et Aoi avaient dû rentré et Midori en avait donc fait de même puisque c'était elle qui les avait conduites jusqu'ici. Natsuki avait eu peur de les lâcher du regard et de les retrouver à fouiner dans les placards de Shizuru ou les siens –Natsuki oubliait souvent que pour une quelconque raison, des gens dont ces deux idiotes étaient pour ainsi dire fan d'elle.

Natsuki se détendit donc, à peine consciente de la présence de Nao qui s'était tenue étonnement tranquille l'après-midi durant.

.

* * *

Natsuki avait entamé une discussion tranquille avec Mai, alors que Mikoto et Nao avaient préféré s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois alentours pour profiter de la belle fin de journée.

Quand son portable sonna, elle s'en empara aussitôt pour découvrir un SMS de Shizuru lui annonçant qu'elle ne rentrerait probablement pas ce soir-là : elle avait entamé un travail de groupe et resterait dormir chez l'une de ses camarades. Natsuki lui assura de pouvoir aller la chercher –après tout elle avait la voiture– et elle l'avait déposé plus tôt dans la journée, il était normal qu'elle vienne la récupérer. Elle ne se souciait guère de l'heure et un simple appel suffirait pour qu'elle vienne, mais Shizuru refusa poliment, prétextant que les cours Natsuki reprenaient le lendemain et que « Natsuki nécessite une bonne nuit de sommeil pour entamer sa dernière année de lycée ».

Mai suivit l'échange SMS avec intérêt, dû notamment au visage de Natsuki qui reflétait la moindre de ses pensées, ce qui constituait pour une bonne part à de la frustration.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle. »

Natsuki renifla avec ironie avant de lui expliquer en quelques mots ce qui la gênait tant.

« Elle n'a même pas commencé l'année qu'elle a soi-disant trop de travail. Je doute que ce qui l'occupe termine si tard.

-Elle veut peut-être simplement sortir avec des amis, la rassura-t-elle.

-Et bien dans ce cas, elle pourrait simplement le dire, grommela-t-elle en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine particulièrement agacée. Je ne suis pas sa mère, je ne vais pas lui interdire de sortir avec des amis. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de mentir sur ça ?

-Peut-être qu'elle sort avec un ou une _ami(e),_ ajouta Mai en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils et Mai se demanda si cela allait déboucher sur une crise de colère ou de jalousie. Pour certaines choses, Mai avait du mal à lire son amie.

« Pourquoi tu te répètes, s'énerva-t-elle cependant. Je ne suis pas idiote j'avais compris la première fois. Si elle veut sortir avec des amis, grand bien lui fasse ! »

Mai n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise que Natsuki ne comprenne pas les sous-entendus.

« Elle parle d'une petite amie, espèce de débile. »

Natsuki sursauta et se tourna vers la porte shoji qui venait de s'ouvrir. Nao s'y tenait et avait a priori pris le temps d'écouter leur conversation avant d'entrer.

« Ou d'un petit ami, répliqua tranquillement Mai en espérant que la situation ne dégénère pas.

-Avec Fujino, ricana Nao. Nan je parie une nana. Certainement une de ses débiles qui passent son temps à la suivre. Ou plusieurs d'entre elles d'ailleurs, elle a amplement le choix et elles sont tellement en demande qu'elles ne diraient pas non de devoir se la partager. Si on en croit toute sa petite cours personnelle, elle doit être sacrément douée quand on y pense. J'imagine même pas ce qui serait passé sous ce toit si tu ne t'y étais pas incrustée. »

Nao avait débité cela d'un coup. Si l'insulte envers Natsuki aurait pu passer, il était clair que ce ne serait pas le cas de l'attaque contre Shizuru. Natsuki avait bondi de sa place pour s'élancer vers Nao et Mai tentait vaillamment de l'immobiliser, ordonnant plutôt que demandant, à Nao de la fermer.

Dans sa colère, Natsuki avait heureusement oublié toutes les prises pour se défaire d'une personne. Nao cependant continuait de ricaner, attendant visiblement avec impatience la bagarre et Mai se demanda si elle était venue ici avec cet objectif en tête dès le départ.

« Ouch, j'ai touché un point sensible ? Jalouse Kuga ? Tu n'aimes pas partager ou tu es simplement en colère parce qu'elle ne sera pas là pour réchauffer ton lit ce soir ? »

Mai s'y attendait mais le coup de coude dans les côtes n'en fut pas moins douloureux. Natsuki tomba sur Nao avec toutes la force que pouvait lui valoir de faire une tête de plus. Si Nao poussa un grognement de douleur, elle ne se démonta guère.

« Vas y frappe Kuga, puisque c'est la seule défense que tu puisses lui offrir. »

Natsuki et Nao sursautèrent quand une véritable douche froide leur tomba dessus. Mikoto avait choisi de vider le vase de Shizuru. Le vase lourd avait déversé autant d'eau froide que de fleurs, détruisant la composition florale si soigneusement préparée mais refroidissant les esprits en instant.

« ça suffit, s'imposa Mai en les séparant. Nao tu t'excuses ! Tu as été invité chez Natsuki et Fujino-san, tu leur dois le respect sous leur toit. Et Natsuki arrête de rentrer dans son jeu, tu sais qu'elle te provoquait.

-Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter !

-Techniquement c'était Fujino que j'insultais d'être une sacrée…

-Nao, l'interrompit Mikoto d'une voix ferme. »

Son intonation était surprenante mais eut le mérite d'obtenir le silence de Nao.

« Allez à la voiture, soupira Mai. »

Nao parut presque vouloir s'opposer à elle mais Mikoto posa la main sur son épaule lui faisant signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit finalement non sans un dernier regard noir.

« Calme-toi, Natsuki, dit-elle en ramassant les fleurs étalées par terre. Je sais que c'est rageant de se retenir de lui envoyer une bonne paire de claques, mais on sait toi comme moi que Fujino-san n'est pas comme ça. C'est une bonne personne, attentionnée et prête à aider.

-Pourtant toi aussi tu pensais que…

-Je pense, intervint Mai, qu'elle a mal vécu ton rejet et qu'elle pourrait vouloir tourner la page en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer de la même façon. »

Natsuki croisa à nouveau les bras, mal à l'aise à présent.

« ça en dit beaucoup de ces sentiments pour moi si elle a déjà trouver quelqu'un d'autres, grommela-t-elle pour toutes réponses.

-Et bien, elle sort peut-être avec quelqu'un d'autres pour apprendre à les connaitre et voir si cela pourrait déboucher sur quelques choses de plus concrets. C'est comme ça que beaucoup de relations commencent, tu sais ? Allez, Natsuki sèche toi un peu et ramène nous, je doute que tu veuilles que Nao reste diner.

-Belle déduction Sherlock, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Ma générosité étant sans borne, j'offre _très humblement_ un chapitre supplémentaire cette semaine parce qu'on est forcément de bonnes humeur quand on fait le pont! Profitez et à samedi pour le chapitre suivant!**

 **.**

* * *

Depuis qu'elle a emménagé avec Shizuru c'est la première fois qu'elle se réveille seule. Enfin, elle se réveille toujours _seule_ dans son lit -exception fait de la nuit où il n'y avait qu'un futon- mais Shizuru vient habituellement la réveiller le matin.

Natsuki se demanda si Shizuru avait prévu son absence. Son réveil avait été réglé pour qu'elle soit debout à l'heure et Natsuki s'efforça d'être aussi ponctuelle qu'elle l'était devenue en sa compagnie. Le petit déjeuner était toutefois fade et ennuyeux sans la compagnie habituelle. Elle se rendit compte que sans interaction, elle se préparait beaucoup plus vite. Elle doutait toutefois de pouvoir se montrer tous les jours aussi prompte sans les sollicitations de Shizuru.

Elle se prépara un bento avec des restes et décida de prendre la voiture dans l'espoir de pouvoir ramener Shizuru en revenant de ses propres cours.

.

* * *

La journée s'avéra sans grand intérêt. La répartition de sa classe était restée inchangé, ils avaient passé la journée à subir la présentation des matières qu'ils allaient suivre et les objectifs attendus, on les avait informé des voyages et fêtes scolaires à venir.

Natsuki, ennuyée, avait échangé quelques discrets SMS avec Shizuru mais, malgré ses espérances, son amie l'avait informé qu'elle avait déjà été raccompagnée.

Au moins était-elle rentrée.

.

* * *

De retour chez elles, Natsuki la trouva donc dehors en train de lire tranquillement. Elle se sentit étrangement soulagée à la voir seule, sans _amis_ pour lui tenir compagnie.

« Hey, salua-t-elle se sentant soudain timide.

-Natsuki, sourit-elle tranquillement en guise de salutation. »

Natsuki lui sourit avec légèreté s'approchant de son amie.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à mes fleurs ? demanda Shizuru sans paraitre particulièrement troublée de l'arrangement déplorable de ses fleurs abimés. »

Elle indiqua du menton le malheureux vase renversé la veille, au cas où Natsuki ignorait ce à quoi elle se réfèrait.

« Je l'ai fait tomber, annonça-t-elle préférant mentir que de devoir décrire par le menu comment c'était déroulé sa fin de soirée. Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, conclut-elle en se relevant tranquillement. Comment c'est passé ta rentrée ? »

Thé et café furent préparer avant même que Natsuki n'y ait songé. Elle lui parla de sa journée en sirotant sa boisson, s'attardant sur le voyage scolaire qui devait cette année-là les mener à Kyoto. A cette information Natsuki attendit que Shizuru prenne la parole ou qu'elle montre un signe de reconnaissance ou d'intérêt envers ce lieu. Même si Shizuru n'avait jamais parlé de l'ancienne capitale, son accent de Kyoto devait bien lui venir de quelques parts.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui rappela les quelques mensonges de Shizuru relevés la veille par Midori. Elle se demanda sur quels autres points Shizuru avaient pu mentir.

Natsuki débattit si elle devait en parler ou non, mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se taire quand quelque chose la dérangeait.

« Tu es restée dormir chez… une amie ? »

Shizuru qui piquetait dans les petites pâtisseries laisser par Mai la veille, releva tranquillement la tête.

« Hm, oui, répondit-elle distraitement. »

 _Ok pas beaucoup d'infos ici._

« Vous avez fini votre travail de groupe ? »

Shizuru l'observa un long moment, paraissant réfléchir à sa réponse. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à une aussi simple question ? _A part si elle réfléchit à un bon mensonge._

« Oui, répondit-elle toutefois. Ça a été long mais je pense que nous en avons terminé.

-Ah. Tant mieux. »

Les silences étaient longs et l'ambiance un peu étrange même si Natsuki aurait été bien en peine d'expliquer en quoi.

« Midori est venue en plus de Mikoto et Mai, informa-t-elle en omettant les autres invités non essentielles à son histoire.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusées ? s'enquit-elle avec ce qui paraissait être un véritable intérêt.

-Elles ont beaucoup discuté, répondit Natsuki. Surtout Midori. Quand elle est lancée, elle ne s'arrête plus. »

Shizuru s'était resservie du thé qu'elle sirotait toujours tranquillement, elle hochait la tête à ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu savais qu'elle a fouillé dans nos dossiers ? Ceux des HiMEs, j'entends. »

 _Ah !_ Cette fois, elle notait une véritable lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Shizuru. Sa posture s'était légèrement redressée. Elle était attentive.

« Vraiment ? Que cherchait-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit Natsuki, des infos quelconques je suppose. Elle cherche toujours à savoir pourquoi _nous_. Elle espérait peut-être nous trouver des points communs.

-Dans nos dossiers scolaires ?

-Il faut bien commencer quelques parts. En tout cas, elle a relevé des différences : nous ne sommes pas toutes des boursières comme Mashiro l'avait laissé sous-entendre. Plusieurs d'entre nous n'ont pas eu besoin d'être attirée ici par une bourse ou un poste alléchant : Akane par exemple… ou toi. »

Natsuki se demanda si Shizuru avait relevé où elle voulait en venir ou si elle avait oublié son mensonge. Le fait qu'elle dépose sa tasse tranquillement et inspire profondément indiqua qu'elle savait pour quelle raison Natsuki avait décidé de parler de Midori.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu menti là-dessus ? explosa-t-elle finalement. »

Shizuru parut légèrement gênée par l'accusation mais à l'évidence pas au point de s'excuser là-dessus.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix maitrisée. J'ai bien reçu la proposition de bourse mais je l'ai refusé. Ou plutôt, _mes parents_ l'ont refusé.

-C'était une offre incroyable. Je veux dire si on ignorait l'existence du Carnaval ce n'est pas le genre d'offre qu'on rejette ! Gakuen Fuuka est comme l'une des écoles les plus réputées du Japon ! Tes parents et toi n'étiez pas au courant du Carnaval, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait en elle une soudaine peur viscéral que Shizuru ait pu réellement connaitre ce qui devait leur arrivée et qu'elle n'ait rien dit, se tenant en retrait et attendant son heure pour espérer gagner.

« Non, bien sûr, se défendit-elle avec une voix d'où perçait un ton presque offensé. Et je sais que c'est une excellente école, ma mère y a étudié. Et elle, ainsi que mon père ont refusé la proposition de bourse. Il ne voulait pas que je rentre dans cet établissement qui avait des attentes beaucoup trop élevées. Pour eux, la difficulté et le niveau requis pour les étudiants ne pouvaient aller qu'à l'encontre de mon ''épanouissement personnel''. L'ironie de la chose c'est qu'à leur manière, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment laissé le choix. On m'a offert la bourse une seconde fois si tu veux tout savoir, bourse qui a aussi été décliné pour une raison tout à fait absurde, due à de l'orgueil et à de la fierté mal placé. Pour être plus claire, mes grands-parents ne voulaient pas être vu comme des ''plébéiens'' selon leur propre terme et préférait m'y faire rentrer comme il se doit en payant les frais de scolarité. Ce qui dénote d'une vision très étroite de leur part, de celle qui choisit l'argent sur le mérite. Voilà ce qu'il en est. »

Natsuki baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain bien petite sous le regard perçant de son amie. Elle l'avait rarement entendu parler autant et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait probablement offensé en laissant supposer qu'elle était venue à l'Académie en toute connaissance de cause pour le Carnaval ou qu'elle ait pu mentir pour une raison sombre et mystérieuse.

« Désolée, balbutia-t-elle avec l'impression que son accusation de mentir n'était finalement pas méritée. »

Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être la pire personne du monde. Elle préféra ravaler toutes autres questions avant de blesser son amie en l'accusant sans réfléchir.

.

* * *

 _Cette maison est ma maison._

Natsuki ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie chez elle quelque part.

Son défunt appartement n'avait pas la même dimension que cette maison. Toutefois, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, cela ne tenait pas tant à la bâtisse elle-même -même si le fait de l'avoir retapé aidait- c'était le fait de vivre avec quelqu'un. D'avoir une routine et des habitudes qui leur étaient propres, la sensation finalement de ce qu'était une famille. Si Natsuki ne voulait pas réfléchir exactement la place exacte que Shizuru tenait dans cette petite famille de deux, elle savait que Mai, Mikoto, Midori et les autres qui passaient parfois pour travailler ou simplement trainer étaient des amis. Elle aimait ça les avoir d'un côté et Shizuru de l'autre. Elle se rendait d'autant plus compte que Shizuru comptait plus pour elle que des amis, qu'elle était véritablement son être le plus cher.

Natsuki toutefois s'efforçait rarement à réfléchir plus loin que cela. Shizuru ne ramenait guère d'amis de son côté bien qu'elle dut en avoir vu qu'en moyenne une nuit par semaine était passé chez l'un d'eux. Elle se débrouillait toujours pour y aller et revenir malgré la volonté de Natsuki d'aider. Finalement elle en venait même à penser que Shizuru avait peut-être vraiment un ou une petite amie.

Pour quelles raisons se sentait-elle le besoin de le lui cacher ? Natsuki n'aimait décidément pas cette possibilité, si cela devait rendre Shizuru si secrète et peu sûre d'elle. Qui que soit ce partenaire, il fragilisait leur relation et la confiance que Natsuki avait en elle.

Cela rendait les choses d'autant plus surprenantes lorsqu'elle rentra et découvrit une inconnue confortablement installée sur un coussin d'un salon en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La jeune femme ne parut pas montrer de surprise, elle se laissa tomber en arrière et l'observa de sa position allongée au sol, la tête tendue rejeté vers elle.

« Hey ! salua-t-elle. Tu dois être Natsuki. »

Donc elle devait être une amie de Shizuru. Elle se demanda -pas pour la première fois- si Shizuru profitait de ses absences pour amener des amis chez elles. De fait, Natsuki aurait dû être au club d'athlétisme mais la séance avait été annulée à la dernière minute.

Elle croisa les bras devant la poitrine, agacée par les petits secrets de Shizuru et la présence de cette inconnue.

« Quelle moue grincheuse, commenta toutefois l'inconnue en roulant sur le sol pour se retrouver sur le ventre les jambes battant l'air. J'aurai du m'y attendre, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Shizuru par contre n'a jamais évoqué ton existence, grinça-t-elle consciente qu'elle ne pouvait être que l'invitée de son amie.

-ça ne m'étonne pas de Shi-chan. Elle a toujours été si discrète sur les gens qu'elle aime. »

Un clin d'œil lui fut accordé pour appuyer ses propos et Natsuki sentit une montée de colère soudaine et irrépressible. _Shi-chan ? Qu'elle aime ? Etait-elle…_ la _petite amie secrète ?_

Le regard dur de Natsuki balaya la maison à la recherche d'indices quelconque -comme un morceau de vêtements abandonnés dans un processus auquel elle ne voulait pas songer- pour attester du statut de leur relation. Elle chercha inconsciemment le son de la douche ce qui aurait expliqué l'absence de Shizuru dans la salle. La femme du sentir son manège car un sourire rusé étira ses lèvres.

« Elle n'est pas là.

-Où ?

-Où est-elle ? Hmm je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui vit avec elle tu devrais le savoir. »

Elle regarda sa montre avec une moue amusée.

« Vu l'heure je dirais qu'elle est peut-être en cours. »

Natsuki se sentit soudain tendu.

« Est-ce que tu es l'une de ses fans idiotes ? gronda-t-elle. Entrer par effraction…

-Oh calme toi donc ! Je ne suis pas une de ses… fans ? Elle se débrouille bien alors, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui fais simplement une surprise. D'ailleurs je n'ai rien fracturé, je sais juste où elle range sa clé de secours. »

Cela ne détendit pas Natsuki, au contraire. _Elles avaient une clé de secours ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant pour la clé de secours ?_

« Sauf que je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes. Je vous prie de sortir ! grinça-t-elle sans toutefois recourir aux insultes –le risque qu'elle soit véritablement une amie de Shizuru l'empêchait d'user de tous les termes plus ou moins insultants qui lui venait en tête.

-Hmm non, je ne crois pas. Je vais attendre là et lui faire la surprise que je… »

La femme s'arrêta là, le bruit distinctif d'une voiture dans l'allée attira leur attention. Elle ne parut pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de cela, ce qui semblait concourir qu'en effet, sa présence ne serait pas inopportune à Shizuru. Pour Natsuki, il était clair que l'étrangère était déjà de trop.

L'inconnue s'était rassise convenablement et affichait un sourire affectueux en direction de ce qui était devenu des bruits de pas. Natsuki resta sur le côté de la porte, les bras croisés à la fusiller du regard.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que la silhouette de Shizuru apparut, elle était toujours aussi composée et tranquille qu'à son habitude. Son regard était baissé au sol alors qu'elle commençait à se déchausser.

« Bon retour chez toi Shi-chan ! »

Natsuki n'avait jamais vu Shizuru se redresser aussi vite. Son expression passant alternativement de la surprise à une joie pure. Aucun masque, aucun faux semblant. Natsuki ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi ouverte et heureuse qu'en cet instant.

« Ahn ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Natsuki avait l'impression d'être invisible alors que Shizuru, gardant ses chaussures, s'élança vers leur invitée pour se jeter dans une étreinte joyeuse alors que cette dernière l'attendait déjà les bras grands ouverts.

« ça me fait aussi sacrément plaisir de te voir Shizuru, rit la dénommée Ahn. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps. »

Et à l'horreur de Natsuki, Ahn se rapprocha plus encore de Shizuru pour bercer son visage et l'embrasser. Natsuki préféra resortir en claquant la porte derrière elle. Si Shizuru comptait être aussi occupée et bruyante avec _cette Ahn_ , elle ferait mieux d'aller travailler en compagnie de Mai.


	13. Chapter 13

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Shizuru après quelques secondes figée par le choc.

-Oh allez c'était un bisou de rien du tout. D'ailleurs j'ai fait ça en pensant à toi, la pratique rend parfait tu sais.

-J'ai déjà embrassé des gens, Ahn.

-Arrête ces deux petits contacts de lèvres avec ta Natsuki ne sont pas des baisés.

-J'ai embrassé d'autres personnes, soupira-t-elle.

-Qui ? Reito ? ça n'a rien à voir avec un véritable baiser.

-Parce que tu as déjà embrassé Reito ? »

Ahn sourit paraissant sacrément s'amuser de la situation.

« En tout cas, j'ai raison. Ta Natsuki était jalouse.

-Elle n'aime juste pas les démonstrations d'affection en public, se défendit Shizuru.

-Et en privée. Parce que Dieu, je serai dans une telle maison abandonné au fond des bois avec une fille comme toi, je peux t'assurer que…

-Ne termine pas cette phrase Ahn, intervint Shizuru une main se posant sur la bouche d'Ahn pour la faire taire. »

Comme à son habitude, Ahn lui lécha l'intérieur de la main forçant Shizuru à se reculer avec une grimace de dégout.

« Sérieusement ? Tu as quel âge ?

-Tiens j'allais te poser la même question, grand-mère !

-Tu es impossible, soupira Shizuru avec un sourire tendre.

-Je sais, Zuru.

-Ah ! Maintenant tu abandonnes le Shi-chan ?

-Bah j'hésitais entre les deux et pour une raison quelconque j'étais sûre que cela l'énerverait encore plus. En tout cas, je reconnais que tu as bon gout. Ta Natsuki est un véritable plaisir pour les yeux, même si elle pourrait faire des efforts côté sourire et accueil. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me fiche à la porte avec un coup de pied au cul. »

Shizuru haussa un sourcil amusée.

« Tu as fait irruption chez nous sans prévenir, rappela-t-elle.

-ça s'appelle faire une surprise, Zuru. Mais effectivement arriver ainsi dans votre petit nid d'amour…

-Tu sais qu'à insister sur ce sujet me fait plus de mal que de bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ahn perdit de sa superbe et encercla les épaules de son amie pour l'attirer tout contre elle. Elle embrassa le haut de sa tête, inspirant profondément l'odeur de Shizuru. Combien de fois avait-elle fini serré l'une contre l'autre pour le simple plaisir d'un contact humain sans connotation ? Son odeur était nostalgique, celle des soirées tranquilles, de l'amitié, des secrets et de la confiance. Shizuru était la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

« Tu sais que je ne signifie rien de mal. Je pense juste que le comportement de ton… ''amie'' est étrange.

-Quel comportement ?

-Sa volonté d'emménager en ta compagnie malgré la connaissance de tes sentiments à son encontre. Je vois plusieurs possibilité à cela : soit elle est totalement dans le déni de ses propres sentiments à ton égard, soit elle n'en a _vraiment_ aucun.

-Tout n'est pas aussi blanc ou noir.

-Vraiment ? Parce que ce serait faire preuve d'un véritable manque de prévenance que de nier la douleur que sa présence te coute. Tu me diras la troisième possibilité c'est qu'elle soit simplement inconsciente que l'amour peut faire mal lorsqu'il n'est pas réciproque. »

Shizuru eut un piètre reniflement.

« Je vote pour la troisième option. Elle a déjà du mal à admettre avoir des amis alors comprendre les tenants et aboutissant d'aimer.

-Le souci est là Shizuru il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Il suffit de sentir !

-Parce que toi tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Ahn afficha une fausse moue.

« Roh Shizuru, tu me vexes. Mais tu dois le savoir non ? Il n'y a pas que l'amour romantique qui existe, mais ils sont tous caractériser par la même chose. On est incapable de définir pourquoi on aime. On pourra parler de son sourire, de ses yeux, de sa gentillesse, sa prévenance mais au final, c'est peut-être tout ça… mais ce qui distingue quelqu'un qu'on aime des autres c'est… quelque chose d'inexplicable. »

Ahn resserra son emprise sur Shizuru.

« Par exemple j'aime mes parents, ce qui est tout à fait inexplicable parce que ce sont des cons sous tout rapport. »

Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela.

« Par exemple je t'aime toi Shizuru. Tu es belle, gentille, attentionnée, parfois un peu paumé. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à ça… j'aimerais des tonnes de gens. Si l'amour fait couler autant d'encre c'est bien qu'aujourd'hui, c'est toujours un mystère. Et tu vois, ce n'est en rien romantique, je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi. »

Shizuru éclata de rire devant le sourire large et brillant de son amie.

« Enfin, plus maintenant. Parce que je ne t'aime pas… _comme ça_. Quant à l'amour romantique, il doit y avoir un part de désir et une pincée de quelque chose d'encore plus indéfinissable. _De magique !_ »

Puis Ahn commença à chatouiller Shizuru, tirant des gloussements forcés de son amie.

« En fait mon souci c'est de trop aimer ! s'exclama Ahn. C'est pour ça que je suis une coureuse de jupon comme tu aimes le dire.

-Non ça c'est parce que tu désires juste les mettre dans ton lit et que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour tes malheureuses victimes.

-Ah quelle belle vision tu as de moi. Mais félicitation tu sais distinguer le désir de l'amour quoi que ce ne soit pas exclusif.

-Merci _senpai_ pour cette profonde réflexion, ironisa Shizuru encore essoufflé des chatouilles.

-Tu sais que je trouve ça excitant tous ces ''senpai'' et ''sensei'' !

-Encore heureux que je ne porte plus l'uniforme alors, ironisa Shizuru.

-Tu connais beaucoup trop bien mes gouts. »

Shizuru aimait Ahn, même si elle parlait toujours avec légèreté de tout, elle savait qu'Ahn prenait à cœur ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Le flirt sans vergogne était un jeu qu'Ahn lui avait enseigner durant leur colocation même si pour Shizuru ce n'était _qu'un jeu_.

« Mais parlons du plus important, s'exclama Ahn les bras grands ouverts vers le ciel, où veux-tu aller durant mes vacances ? »

.

* * *

Natsuki maudit sa malchance et Mai. _Surtout Mai_. Quand elle avait demandé à son amie où elle se trouvait, Mai aurait pu préciser que sa séance de révision avait lieu en compagnie de Mikoto et de Reito. Natsuki ne serait pas venue. Toutefois elle se voyait mal repartir à peine la porte du Linden Baum passée. Cela engendrait une conversation avec Mai où elle devrait expliquer le pourquoi de son comportement, et Natsuki préférait éviter.

Pour rajouter à son malheur, il ne restait plus que la place à côté de Mai, celle en face du jeune homme. Natsuki s'installa donc en lançant des regards noirs dirigés vers ce dernier qui les lui rendit, ce qui étonnement passa inaperçu par Mai dont l'attention était entièrement tourné vers Mikoto.

Natsuki pensait pouvoir éviter toute conversation, le seul bruit étant celui des crayons sur le papier, mais Mikoto –curieuse et innocente (?) Mikoto- lui demanda pourquoi elle ne révisait pas en agrémentant sa remarque qu'elle menait habituellement cette activité « avec Kaichou-san ». Cela attira l'attention de Mai et de Reito, réciproquement inquiète et intéressé par la possibilité qu'elles se soient disputées. La première pensée qui lui traversa soudain l'esprit fut toutefois qu'elle trouverait un allié en Reito pour qui l'intérêt romantique allait être contesté par Ahn.

« Elle a… une amie à la maison, admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas toi qui t'inquiétais qu'elle ne ramène aucune amie chez vous ? répliqua Mai en jouant avec son stylo. »

Visiblement les révisions s'arrêtaient le temps d'une pause potin.

« Oui mais là… elles se sont embrassées, grinça-t-elle. »

Reito fronça les sourcils, ceux de Mai se haussèrent. Mikoto inclina la tête.

« Mais Kaichou-san aime Natsuki, commenta cette dernière comme une évidence qui agaça Reito et inquiéta Mai.

-A priori, elle aime cette Ahn qui disait la connaitre depuis… pfiou des années. »

Un éclair de reconnaissance sembla illuminer le regard de Reito à cette information.

« Ahn ? Comme Ahn Lu ? »

Cette fois-ci l'attention se porta sur Reito.

« Qui est Ahn Lu ? s'intrigua Mai.

-Ahn Lu… c'est un peu… le maitre à penser de Shizuru. Le petit diable sur son épaule. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit elle l'être cher de Shizuru lors du Carnaval. Même à l'époque où nous sortions ensemble, je savais avoir moins d'importance que cette femme à ses yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle, s'agaça Natsuki.

-Hm, c'est surprenant, constata Reito. C'était la colocataire de Shizuru lors de son arrivée à Fuuka. C'est elle qui l'a fait rentrer dans les clubs qu'elle a suivi jusqu'à la fin du lycée. »

Reito soupira soudain avec une déception qui faisait peine à voir en secouant la tête avec dépit.

« Tu pourras demander à Shizuru de m'envoyer sa partie ? Nous avons un projet commun pour la fac, mais avec Ahn je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur qui de nous deux devra travailler dessus.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Mai.

-Et bien, Shizuru va probablement sécher ses cours une à deux semaines pour suivre Ahn dans sa dernière lubie. »

Au regard plus que surpris de ses interlocutrices, Reito crut bon d'interpeller Natsuki.

« Oh allez tu n'en as jamais entendu parler Kuga ?

-Parler de quoi ? se plaignit celle-ci.

-I ans, Shizuru s'est faite porter pâle pendant une dizaine de jours, en réalité Ahn l'avait emmené en vacances à Fidji. Je dois encore avoir des photos qu'elles m'ont envoyées.

-Elle a séché ? Shizuru ? Celle qui me fait la morale quand j'arrive en retard ?! s'exclama Natsuki.

-Elle-même oui. J'ai eu le droit à tout un laïus d'Ahn sur ce qui m'arriverait si je brisais le cœur de Shizuru, ce qui a été inutile puisque c'est elle qui a finalement brisé le mien. A ta place cependant, ricana Reito en tendant son stylo vers le visage de Natsuki, je me méfierais du sort qu'elle te réserve puisque tu es responsable de ce méfait. »

Natsuki le foudroya du regard.

« Elle a l'air d'être un sacrée phénomène, commenta tranquillement Mai.

-Oh je pense que tu vas le découvrir par toi-même, sifflota Reito. Ahn aime bien… faire un petit tour des connaissances de Shizuru, voir si nous méritons de la côtoyer, ironisa-t-il, ensuite elles partiront pour leurs vacances. C'est une sorte de mixte entre une maman poule surprotectrice et un chien de garde loyal. Si votre nom a été cité par Shizuru vous êtes sûre qu'elle s'intéressera à vous. J'ai toujours supposé qu'elle aimait aussi tourmenter Shizuru en la taquinant et en la gênant autant que possible. »

Ce qui devait être là aussi un trait que Shizuru avait pris d'Ahn.

.

* * *

Honnêtement personne n'avait cru Reito lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu(Ahn allait faire le tour de toutes les connaissances de Shizuru. Cela s'avéra pourtant une très juste vision des choses.

Natsuki sortait de cours avec Mai pour se diriger vers les jardins où ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner. Mikoto, Chie, Aoi et parfois Nao venaient les y rejoindre pour profiter des déjeuners/pique-nique agréable par temps ensoleillé.

Cette fois-là pourtant, leur spot habituel était occupé par nul autre que l'ancien conseil étudiant. Haruka et Reito auraient dû se trouver à l'Université mais étaient assis sur la pelouse, passablement gênés, alors que Yukino, Tate et pour une raison étrange Takeda avaient déjà été réunis. Si la gêne était aussi palpable c'était probablement parce que Fumi, Sakomizu et quelques professeurs et d'autres étudiants dont Natsuki ignorait l'existence se trouvait aussi présent. Au milieu de cette grande et hétéroclite assemblée, Ahn discutait avec de grands gestes des bras avant de remarquer leur arrivée et leur faire signe de venir se joindre à eux sous le regard intrigués des lycéens de Gakuen Fuuka.

Natsuki aurait tourné les talons si une partie de ses professeurs ne l'observait pas.

« Allons, indiqua Mai, je suis curieuse de connaitre la fameuse Ahn. »

Natsuki serra les dents à l'idée.

Sur un coup de tête, elle n'était pas revenue chez elle la veille, indiquant à Shizuru qu'elle préférait rester dormir chez Mai puisqu'elle ignorait quand leur révision se terminerait –même si oui, elle avait dû faire attention à ne pas se faire attraper par les nouveaux surveillants. C'était un mensonge mais elle se pensait bien autorisé à l'utiliser puisque Shizuru lui sortait ce genre d'excuses régulièrement. Shizuru n'avait pas insisté et la conversation s'était conclue plutôt rapidement sous la direction de Natsuki. En conséquence, elle ignorait si Ahn était restée dormir, mais Natsuki aurait mis la main à couper que c'était le cas et que ce serait encore le cas ce soir-là. Elle allait connaitre Ahn qu'elle le veuille ou non, pourquoi devait-elle se soumettre à son cinéma dès maintenant était au-delà d'elle.

Son regard parcourut le groupe en s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'Ahn s'exclame à son encontre que « Non, Fujino-chan n'était pas encore arrivée. »

Exception faite de Fumi et Sakomizu, les professeurs furent surpris que Natsuki puisse côtoyer l'ex-kaichou. Natsuki était à peu près certaine que la remarque était sciemment faite pour la gêner, parce qu'Ahn lui parlait de Shizuru avec une incroyable familiarité qui indiquait que Natsuki faisait probablement parti des personnes proches de Shizuru.

Devant le regard surpris d'un prof –Natsuki était à peu près sure qu'elle l'avait eu en littérature- Ahn crut bon de préciser que Natsuki _vivait_ avec Shizuru.

Pourquoi ces profs devaient paraitre aussi surpris ? _Shizuru était peut être exceptionnel mais elle était une étudiante, une camarade de Natsuki !_ ça n'avait rien d'aussi incroyable qu'ils le faisaient tous paraitre.

Ahn était agaçante. Comment personne ne pouvait voir ça ? Seul Haruka et Reito semblaient penser de même. Pour une fois que la blonde et elle étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Les profs babillaient avec Ahn, appréciant apparemment leur ancienne étudiante.

Donc, Reito avait raison. Ahn se renseignait ouvertement sur Shizuru, ses relations et ses études à Fuuka. Les professeurs se faisaient un plaisir de louer leur ancienne Kaichou, alors que chaque louange agaçait Haruka ce qui inquiétait Yukino. Tate ne voyait pas ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans et parlait avec Reito qui semblait espérer qu'Ahn continue à l'ignorer. Mai écoutait tout avec attention. En face de Natsuki, Takeda paraissait totalement perdu quant à sa présence ici. Natsuki avouait se poser la même question : pour quelle raison Ahn avait manigancé pour l'amener là ?

Dans quel contexte, Shizuru avait-elle pu parler du jeune homme à Ahn ?

Quand Takeda remarqua que Natsuki l'observait, un sourire ourla ses lèvres, accompagné d'une légère rougeur. Natsuki se renfrogna : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien traverser l'esprit de cet idiot ?

« Takeda-kun, s'exclama Ahn avec une familiarité qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle dans un sursaut surpris.

« Tu me parais perdu, insista-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait plein de commisération. Il y a un problème ?

-Je… euh… c'est juste que… »

Takeda se racla la gorge devant l'attention des gens qui l'entourait et se redressa.

« Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi je suis ici, admit-il. »

A l'éclat malicieux du regard d'Ahn, Natsuki comprit qu'il venait d'une manière ou d'une autre de dire la chose la plus parfaite que pouvait attendre Ahn.

« Oh et bien… »

De nouveau, ce ton plein de fausse compassion et gentillesse. Haruka et Reito la regardaient avec intérêt, a priori bien conscient qu'elle minaudait plutôt qu'autre chose.

« J'ai cru… enfin, je devais bien inviter Kuga-san. Fujino-san et elle ont la gentillesse de m'accueillir durant mon séjour à Fuuka, expliqua-t-elle à la volée. Je ne savais pas trop si Kuga-san connaitrait du monde, alors je me suis dit qu'inviter son petit ami serait gentil.

-Pe… petit ami ? bégaya-t-il le visage cramoisi. »

Le regard passa alternativement de Natsuki à Takeda. Ils possédaient tous deux la même teinte rouge, même si Natsuki tremblait plus de colère que de gêne. _Quelle espèce de… !_

Ahn mentait comme une arracheuse de dents, elle laissait sous-entendre que Natsuki avait été invité ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, elle lui avait tendu un traquenard. Et à présent, sous ces airs de jeune femme pleine de bonne intention, elle faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle sortait avec Takeda. _Pourquoi_ ? Comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle et cet idiot puissent ne serait-ce qu'être amis ?

Haruka éclata de rire bruyamment, Reito secoua la tête _presque_ désolé pour Natsuki. Mai elle-même –cette traitresse- se foutait de sa gueule.

« Je… je ne sors pas avec lui, s'écria-t-elle en fronçant le nez alors que les poings se serraient sporadiquement sous la colère. »

Ahn haussa les sourcils en excellente comédienne alors qu'elle n'était pas surprise de son refus. Elle s'y attendait.

« Vraiment ? Mille excuses. »

Ahn tapa dans ses mains avec emphase dans une gestuelle si typiquement propre à Shizuru que Natsuki se demanda si son amie ne l'avait pas appris de la femme horripilante.

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, continua-t-elle au plus grand agacement de Natsuki. Shizuru a du se tromper. Ça lui arrive rarement mais ça lui arrive. Enfin c'est bien dommage, vous auriez fait un très joli couple. Tu es un bien beau jeune homme Takeda. »

Le clin d'œil qu'elle lui adressa fit rougir plus encore le malheureux garçon.

« Tu ne penses pas ? pérora-t-elle en s'adressant à nouveau à Natsuki.

-Non, grinça-t-elle en peinant à desserrer les dents.

-Hm bizarre. Enfin on y peut rien, tout le monde n'apprécie pas la virilité d'un homme. Personnellement, ajouta-t-elle en paraissant changer de conversation, je préfère les courbes douces d'une femme. Shizuru-chan est l'exemple parfait d'une femme attirante : une tête bien faite sur un corps à se damner !

-Ahn Lu ! s'exclama un de ses anciens professeurs avec consternation. »

Les hommes du groupe affichaient un visage gêné, Natsuki était à peu près sûre que ces pervers imaginaient cette abrutie en compagnie de Shizuru.

« Oh Oda-san, ne soyez pas si vieux jeu ! Avoir l'esprit ouvert est un des fondements de cette académie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oda-san pinça les lèvres alors que la plupart des professeurs –s'ils étaient gênés- ne se permirent aucune remarque.

« Je suppose que vous aussi vous aimez les jolies femmes, vous devriez donc me comprendre. »

Natsuki grinçait des dents devant Ahn qui paraissait insensible à ce qu'on pouvait bien penser d'elle.

« Désolée Takeda-kun dans ce genre de cas, il peut être difficile de briller aux yeux d'une femme. »

Le regard d'Ahn glissa ostensiblement vers Natsuki. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils surpris qu'elle revienne à Takeda plutôt qu'à elle. Elle pensait être sa cible. Le visage de Takeda changea toutefois sous ses yeux : de gêne et timidité il sembla passer à la compréhension. Ses lèvres formèrent un « o » avant de lui offrir un sourire piteux mais indulgent. C'était du moins comme ça que Natsuki percevait les choses. Elle balaya le groupe du regard qui l'observait avec intérêt. Haruka levait les yeux au ciel.

Natsuki rejoua la conversation avant de comprendre qu'Ahn venait de sous-entendre que son manque d'intérêt pour Takeda venait d'une préférence pour la gente féminine. Probablement pour Shizuru puisqu'Ahn avait successivement indiqué qu'elles vivaient ensemble et que –quitte à avoir un intérêt envers une femme- Shizuru était « l'exemple parfait d'une femme attirante ».

Natsuki n'avait pas l'art de manipuler les mots à la façon d'Ahn, le combat était déloyal et elle voyait mal comment se défendre face à ces ''accusations'' voilées. Le fait que certains professeurs soient là empêchait toute réaction agressive ou de franc face à face. Pourtant Natsuki se sentait à fleur de peau alors que Mai lui tapotait tranquillement le genou pour tenter de la tranquilliser. Mikoto les avait rejoints entre temps semblait-il mais focalisée sur Ahn comme elle l'était, Natsuki ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son déjeuner.

« Ah Shizuru ! »

Natsuki se retourna, avant de rougir à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse interpréter sa précipitation à se retourner à autre chose qu'une réaction instinctive. Shizuru arrivait bel et bien, progressant lentement puisqu'une flopée d'étudiantes –pour la plupart d'anciennes kohai- cherchait à discuter avec elle.

« Et bien ça fait plaisir de la voir si bien intégrée. »

Pour une fois, Ahn était honnête et elle exprimait véritablement ce qu'elle ressentait : elle était heureuse pour Shizuru.

Si son arrivé fut accueillis avec des sourires, Shizuru parut méfiante. Elle connaissait Ahn après tout et lorsqu'elle s'excusa d'être arrivée en retard, Natsuki comprit qu'elle mentait. Shizuru n'était jamais en retard, Ahn l'avait probablement convié plus tard que les autres pour les interroger librement. Elle avait brillamment réussi de ce point de vue-là.

Ahn se comporta toutefois parfaitement bien une fois Shizuru arrivée, elle devint une hôte presque agréable. Si ce n'est qu'elle colla Shizuru plus que cela devait être communément acceptable entre amies.

Natsuki détesta ce pique-nique. Elle fut même heureuse de retourner en cours.


	14. Chapter 14

Même si une partie d'elle-même rechignait grandement à retourner chez elles ce soir-là, une autre partie plus curieuse était de découvrir si Ahn était toujours si… incroyablement agaçante. Après tout, elle n'était jamais réellement restée qu'en présence de Shizuru et elle. Peut-être Ahn était-elle d'une nature un peu plus calme et abordable en la présence de Shizuru.

De toutes les manières, Natsuki préférait s'épargner de rester à l'école où les rumeurs allaient bon train. Elle était à peu près sûre que ces dernières venaient de Takeda qui pensait avoir compris les raisons du désintérêt de Natsuki à son encontre. Elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il soit le responsable, après tout, des étudiants avaient trainé à proximité de leur groupe avec intérêt. Mais elle savait très bien qu'on disait d'elle dans son dos, qu'elle était romantiquement intéressé à Shizuru Fujino, qu'elle était parvenue à la tromper pour être hébergée chez elle, qu'elle tentait probablement de la séduire.

 _L'ironie._

.

Midori leur avait reprochés de ne pas avoir été invitée, ce qui signifiait à l'évidence que Shizuru n'avait jamais parlé d'elle à Ahn. Natsuki se demandait d'ailleurs si cette psychopathe ne tenait pas un petit carnet où elle consignait tout ce que Shizuru pouvait bien lui dire. Elle songeait d'ailleurs à avoir une petite conversation avec Shizuru au sujet de Takeda. Le fait que le jeune homme lui ait effectivement fait plusieurs déclarations auxquelles elle n'avait pas même pris le temps de répondre n'était pas si connu. Shizuru pour une raison quelconque avait donc cru bon d'en parler à Ahn.

 _Shizuru était-elle au courant de l'esprit manipulateur et pervers de son amie ?_

.

* * *

Natsuki aurait aimé rentrer pour ne découvrir que Shizuru, et Ahn disparut en un lieu qui lui importait peu. Toutefois, ce fut la situation inverse. Elle retrouva la femme irritable assise dans leur salon et Shizuru absente.

Ahn n'était arrivée que la veille mais elle était un cauchemar vivant. Natsuki avait l'impression de ne plus voir Shizuru depuis son arrivée.

Son amie lui manquait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Comme la dernière fois, lança-t-elle d'une voix chantante, j'attends Shizuru. »

 _Elle allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de Shizuru. Pour éviter d'avoir envie de l'étrangler._

« Où vas-tu ? S'exclama-t-elle. Ne fuis pas ainsi, viens t'asseoir avec moi. Thé ? Café ? »

Natsuki s'horripila. Ahn osait lui proposer à boire de sa propre maison ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?!

« Tu parais toujours si… en colère, nota Ahn en avalant une gorgée de son propre thé. Tu m'en veux encore pour ce midi ? Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoique ce soit. Ce n'est guère ma faute si ton petit copain a cru que tu préférais les femmes. »

 _Ça y est. Elle en avait assez !_

« Oh je ne suis pas stupide ! cracha Natsuki. Tu as insinué exactement ce que tu voulais ! Tu savais _exactement_ ce que tu faisais. »

Un sourire narquois ourla ses lèvres.

« Bien tu n'es donc pas _si_ stupide.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'en prennes à moi de cette manière ? »

Le sourire d'Ahn disparut. Son visage était sombre et dure.

« Tu me le demandes ? _Vraiment_ ? »

Ahn déposa son thé et se releva pour faire face à Natsuki, s'approchant tellement d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Natsuki nota qu'Ahn était un peu plus grande qu'elle ce qui ajouta à son agacement. Elle crut exploser lorsque le doigt d'Ahn s'enfonça dans sa poitrine alors que son visage se contorsionnant par la fureur.

« Parce que je te _hais_ , Kuga! Tu as brisé le cœur de Shizuru et ta simple présence continue de piétiner les morceaux encore intacts ! Et le _pire_ c'est que tu n'es même pas consciente de cela. »

Natsuki fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de ne pas se déplacer.

« Tu mens. Tu es juste jalouse.

-Moi ? Jalouse ? Tu es donc bien stupide. Shizuru est comme ma sœur et je déteste qu'un être aussi insignifiant que toi puisse ainsi la blesser.

-Je connais Shizuru, rétorqua Natsuki. Je l'aurai vu si…

-Tu es aveugle. _Tellement aveugle_ ! Shizuru te laisse voir ce qu'elle veut. Beaucoup d'effort pour rien de toutes les façons. Tu ne vois bien que ce que tu veux voir. Au moins, Kanzaki cherche à prendre soin d'elle.

-Je ne vois pas ce que Reito vient faire là-dedans !

-Qu'elle soit prête à dormir chez son ex pour se distancer ne serait-ce qu'une soirée de toi ? Je trouve que ça veut dire pas mal de chose, sauf pour toi à l'évidence. »

Natsuki se figea soudain le cœur battant.

« Attend… de quoi tu parles ?

-Sérieusement ? Tu ne sais même pas lorsqu'elle dort ici ou à l'extérieur ?

-Je _sais_ quand elle est là ou non ! cracha-t-elle. »

Ahn soupira finalement avant de se reculer en haussant les mains comme si elle se rendait. Au pli soucieux de son front, Natsuki comprit qu'Ahn venait de trop parler.

Elle repensa à toutes les soirées passer à travailler en groupe jusqu'à pas d'heure chez des amis que Shizuru ne citait jamais. Elle grinça des dents, furieuse.

« _Où est-elle_ ?! »

Ahn pinça les lèvres mais garda le silence.

« Etait-elle chez Reito ? Répond ! _Est-elle chez Kanzaki_ ?

-Laisse là tranquille, répliqua Ahn comme si cela pouvait clore la conversation. »

La main de Natsuki se crispa sur le casque de moto qu'elle tenait encore. La décision de récupérer sa moto et d'aller chez Kanzaki fut prise facilement.

Elle roula trop vite sur les routes de montagne et freina trop sèchement au feu rouge une fois arrivée en ville. Moment où elle manqua d'ailleurs de s'emplafonner dans la voiture devant elle. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où vivait Kanzaki. Et elle se voyait mal appeler Reito ou Shizuru pour le leur demander avant de débarquer quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle s'arrêta finalement sur le bas-côté et téléphona à Mikoto. Elle préférait éviter Mai qui aurait rechigné à lui fournir la réponse qu'elle désirait, mais Mikoto n'hésita pas à lui donner l'adresse et Natsuki repartit sur les chapeaux de roue.

.

* * *

Reito vivait légèrement en marge du centre-ville, non loin de la plage, dans une maison de style traditionnel. Le genre très grande et très vieille demeure familiale.

Natsuki hésita sur la marche à suivre avant de finalement considérer qu'elle n'avait jamais fait dans la subtilité et qu'elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec brutalité en appelant Shizuru d'une voix forte. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en faire beaucoup plus, Shizuru et Reito apparurent rapidement au détour d'un couloir, la mine inquiète.

« Natsuki ? Il y a un problème ? »

Le visage de Reito prit un air exaspéré en constatant que ce n'était qu'elle et qu'elle venait de faire irruption chez lui. Probablement à les déranger dans elle ne savait quelle activité.

« Oui, gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais _chez lui_ ? »

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui indiqua qu'elle se comportait comme une sorte de petite amie jalouse, ce qu'elle n'était _absolument_ pas. Elle était furieuse de ses mensonges !

« On finit un projet de groupe, répondit-elle néanmoins avec un ton calme.

-Pour une fois qu'elle ne me refile pas le bébé pour aller en vacances avec Ahn.

-J'ai toujours fait ma part Reito, répliqua Shizuru faussement indignée par l'accusation. »

Natsuki inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? demanda-t-elle dents serrés et mâchoire contractés. _En privé_. »

Shizuru et Reito échangèrent un regard et Natsuki s'agaça de cette compréhension entre eux.

« Maintenant, insista-t-elle. »

Shizuru acquiesça doucement, avant de se pencher pour récupérer ses chaussures.

« Je reviens Reito.

-Pas de souci. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra. Il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire. »

Shizuru l'entraina par un chemin discret à l'arrière de la maison et avant que Natsuki ne comprenne, elles déambulèrent sur la plage. Elle était étonnement déserte malgré le beau temps. Le soleil commençait à se coucher donnant à la scène une espèce d'atmosphère qui aurait pu être considérée de romantique.

« De quoi Natsuki veut parler ? Cela semble assez pressant. »

Natsuki s'arrêta et se tourna vers la mer, les idées se bousculant dans sa tête. De quoi voulait-elle vraiment parler ? Elle ne savait plus bien pour quelle raison elle se sentait si en colère.

« Natsuki, insista Shizuru d'une voix douce. Il y a un problème ? »

Sa colère retomba d'un coup.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu viens dormir chez Kanzaki quand… quand ma présence te devient insupportable ? »

Les lèvres de Shizuru s'entrouvrirent de surprise avant que son visage ne se trouble dans une expression qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de décrire.

« Ahn n'a jamais su quand se taire, soupira-t-elle finalement en se détournant d'elle pour observer la mer.

-Alors c'est vrai… Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas refusé de m'héberger ?

-Natsuki. »

Shizuru pivota de nouveau vers elle pour lui accorder toute son attention. Elle attrapa ses mains avec des gestes si lent et doux que Natsuki n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser. Elle inspira profondément comme cherchant à rassembler son courage.

« Je crois être bien incapable de te refuser quoique ce soit, admit-elle.

-Shi-

-J'ignore ce que tu aimerais entendre Natsuki, la coupa-t-elle. Je m'efforce d'être la personne que tu veux que je sois : une amie. Mais parfois… c'est un peu difficile. »

Shizuru sembla chercher ses mots et Natsuki reconnut que ce n'était guère le moment de l'interrompre.

« J'ai vu mes parents dans cette maison et quand je les observais enfant, je m'imaginais vivre un jour ce qu'ils vivaient. A l'âge que j'avais ça ne tenait absolument à rien de vraiment intime, mais ça a forgé ma vision… ma manière de me projeter adulte et en couple, avoua-t-elle en observant leurs mains jointes. »

Natsuki observa distraitement le visage de Shizuru, son honnêteté et sa vulnérabilité. Son cœur se serra.

« Pour moi, notre façon de vivre… j'ai toujours rêvé de cela. Préparer les repas à la personne que j'aime, discuter du film à voir, rire avec elle, s'organiser avec elle, la réveiller, lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Pour moi chacune de ses tâches ménagères, cette routine qu'on a établi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré et j'ai parfois du mal à me rappeler que… ce n'est toujours qu'un rêve. Je me surprends parfois à t'observer dormir ou à vouloir tendre la main pour la tienne et je me rappelle soudainement que mon rêve s'arrête toujours au cinquante centimètres qui nous sépare. »

Elle venait de relever son visage pour croiser le regard de Natsuki. Elle lui offrit un sourire piteux.

« Et cet espace entre nous représente la réalité. C'est d'autant plus ironique que le destin m'a offert exactement ce que je voulais enfant. Je n'avais juste pas compris que c'était plus que la routine et un toit commun au-dessus de notre tête que je désirais. J'aspire à un _nous_. J'espère toujours que tu me rendes mes sentiments, qu'un matin tu te réveilles et que tu te rendes comptes que tu tiens finalement à moi de la même façon que je tiens à toi. Je me _noie_ dans de telles idées. Et puis la nuit arrive et je me retrouve seul dans mon lit avec mes propres pensées et je me rends compte que j'ai beau m'efforcer de paraitre comme ton amie, je ne serais jamais tout à fait ce que tu souhaites. Et ça fait mal, _terriblement_ mal, au point que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer devant tes yeux si je te croise. Et… j'ai peur que tu le comprennes, je suis terrifié de perdre l'amitié que tu veux bien m'offrir à cause de cela. Alors… parfois j'ai juste besoin… de souffler un peu. »

Et son épaule pour pleurer était Reito, songea amèrement Natsuki malgré elle. Shizuru avait les larmes aux yeux. Natsuki ne doutait pas que les choses devaient être plus dures que ça encore pour que Shizuru, si fière, en vienne à se mettre ainsi à nu. Natsuki continua à sentir sa poitrine se contracter à la peine de Shizuru. _Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi aveugle ?_ Shizuru souffrait alors que Natsuki profitait sans vergogne de sa présence et de son amitié, pensant naïvement avoir trouvé un équilibre dans leur relation après le Carnaval.

Ahn avait raison : Natsuki était aveugle. Aveugle et sourde. Elle avait refusé de faire face à l'évidence, refuser d'écouter les conseils et avertissements de Mai.

Elle refusait toutefois de pleurer, ce n'était pas elle qui souffrait. Même si sa gorge se serrait et que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait, Natsuki comprit que c'était à elle de prendre la décision nécessaire quoique difficile quant à leur relation. Shizuru venait d'indiquer que même si cela devait la faire souffrir, elle continuerait de faire ce qu'il plairait à Natsuki. C'était à Natsuki de se montrer forte, elle ne voulait pas que Shizuru continue de se blesser à cause d'elle.

Ces mouvements étaient presque robotiques lorsqu'elle détacha une de ses mains de celles de Shizuru pour fouiller ses poches. Puis elle recroisa le regard de Shizuru. Elle y lisait à présent clairement sa peine et sa détresse et les restes d'un espoir qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre et continuait ainsi de la faire souffrir.

Natsuki se devait d'être forte. _Pour Shizuru_.

« Je suis désolée, croassa-t-elle. Je promets de ne plus te faire de mal. »

Elle glissa dans la paume de Shizuru ce qu'elle venait de récupérer et avant qu'elle ne puisse regarder ce que cela était, Natsuki se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Shizuru.

« Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en se sentant prête à pleurer. »

Elle se détacha finalement et repartit d'un pas ferme sans un regard en arrière.

Shizuru se sentit comme engourdie, incapable de l'appeler ou d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Dans sa main se trouvait la clé de Natsuki pour leur maison. Leur colocation se terminait comme Shizuru se l'était toujours plus ou moins attendue : comme si son monde venait d'être dévasté. Même le soulagement de ne pas avoir à faire face à ses sentiments chaque jour ne pouvait lui remonter le moral.

Les mots de Natsuki avaient toute la dimension d'un adieu et la fin d'une amitié douloureuse mais nécessaire.

 _Même ça elle n'avait pas réussi à la conserver._

Shizuru se laissa choir dans le sable et se recroquevilla sur elle-même secouée de sanglots irrépressibles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour les review, je suis vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu. Pour tout dire j'avais la scène de la plage en tête au moins de commencer cette histoire et je m'étais demandé comment l'écrire et l'amener dans une fic. ça ne m'aura pris que 40 000 mots et 14 chapitres pour y arriver...**

 **.**

« Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Avec Ahn chez elles, Natsuki n'avait pas osé repasser récupérer des affaires. Elle avait honte de son aveuglement, trop pour faire face à Ahn qui prendrait un malin plaisir à rajouter du sel à ses blessures. Si elle ne la frappait pas physiquement. _Elle avait fait pleurer Shizuru !_

« Hey Midori. Je peux… rester là quelque temps ? »

Si sa première envie avait été de trouver refuge chez Mai, elle avait vite compris les problèmes que cela engendrerait. Elle avait manqué de se faire prendre la veille et aucune d'elles ne voulait savoir ce qu'on leur prévoyait si Mai se faisait pincer pour héberger une externe dans son dortoir.

Par ailleurs, Natsuki devait se trouver un toit pour quelques temps et le même problème pré-colocation d'avant son hébergement avec Shizuru se posait. Elle avait encore moins d'options que par le passé car une bonne partie de ses économies étant parties pour aider les travaux chez Shizuru même si cette dernière avait bien tenté de refuser.

Après avoir fait le tour de ses possibilités, Midori lui était soudain apparu comme une solution envisageable. Elle lui parlait suffisamment pour oser lui demander un tel service et, même si ce serait probablement mal vu qu'un enseignant héberge un étudiant, elle voyait mal qui pourrait bien le découvrir. Midori vivait suffisamment à l'écart de l'académie.

Si elle lui disait non, elle avait un plan B.

Son plan B était Shiho mais Shiho lui était insupportable. Elle espérait que Midori accepte de l'héberger.

.

Midori s'écarta de l'entrée pour la laisser entrer s'excusant du bazar qui trainait. Pour tout dire, c'était un véritable foutoir, le type de chambre qu'avait Natsuki quand elle vivait seule. La seule différence était que les magazines/DVD/jeux vidéo et vêtements étaient remplacés en grande majorité par des livres et des canettes de bières.

Natsuki renifla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle se rendait compte qu'en apprenant à être mieux organisée, elle avait développé une véritable appréciation pour les endroits propres et rangés. L'idée même de retourner vivre dans un lieu qui ressemblait plus à une tanière ou à une pièce abandonné la rebutait aujourd'hui. Comme Shizuru l'avait si bien dit, une de leurs routines, la répartition des tâches ménagères, les décisions conjointes pour la décoration et l'organisation allaient lui manquer.

 _Shizuru_ allait lui manquer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Natsuki ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas remise des sous-entendus d'Ahn Lu ? Cette fille était à peine croyable mais je dois reconnaitre qu'elle avait du cran, pérora Midori en tentant de faire disparaitre les traces de sa dernière beuverie.

-ça n'a rien à voir, se plaignit-elle. »

Et puis sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, ni l'anticiper elle se mit soudainement à pleurer.

Ces larmes en réalité, elle les avait retenus depuis son départ de la plage. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de les verser devant Shizuru, alors qu'elle lui avait fait aussi mal. Elle s'était montrée forte alors.

Mais là, chez Midori, la réalisation qu'elle venait de perdre Shizuru lui semblait aussi insupportable qu'insurmontable. Il lui était difficile de comprendre l'amalgame d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en elle.

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire une crise cardiaque à son âge… elle avait mal à la poitrine, une douleur aigue, paralysante et débilitante.

« Je peux rester là quelques temps ? hoqueta-t-elle à travers ses sanglots. Je…

-Ah, soupira simplement Midori paraissant comprendre vers quoi tendaient les soucis de Natsuki. Oui. Vas-y assied toi où tu peux. Je peux t'apporter quelque chose à boire ? »

La voix de Midori s'était notablement adoucie. Natsuki haït la pitié qu'elle y perçut.

« De l'alcool, si tu as, s'efforça-t-elle de demander avec un rire humide. »

Après tout, Midori qui les incitait toujours à boire ne pouvait guère lui refuser de l'alcool pour une fois que Natsuki en réclamait.

.

* * *

« Je vais lui casser la gueule.

-Ahn, gémit Shizuru. »

Quand Reito avait entendu la moto partir, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il connaissait suffisamment Shizuru pour savoir où la trouver, si elle n'était pas partie avec Natsuki…

Il l'avait retrouvé où il pensait, dans une partie de la crique où elle aimait aller. Elle pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir et Reito avait senti une vague de rage envers Natsuki. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se produire pour que Shizuru finisse dans cet état. Elle qui savait habituellement si bien masquer ses émotions…

Bien sûr, malgré son masque, il lui avait toujours paru évident que Shizuru se sentait dépassée par la présence de Natsuki sous son toit. Quand elle venait loger chez lui à peu près une fois par semaine, elle ne pouvait guère prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle avait sa chambre chez lui et quelques vêtements qui restaient là constamment !

Pendant un temps Reito s'était au moins senti rassuré : Shizuru paraissait savoir _précisément_ sa place dans la vie de Natsuki elle ne cherchait pas désespérément autre chose que ce que Natsuki lui offrait. Il voyait donc mal comment il s'était retrouvé à presque devoir la porter pour rentrer chez lui.

Shizuru n'avait pas voulu lui parler de ce qui venait de se produire. Après avoir débattu avec lui-même il avait donc fini par appeler Ahn. La femme avait mis du temps pour arriver, le temps qu'un taxi vienne la chercher et la dépose chez lui. Reito avait bien songé aller la chercher ou ramener Shizuru chez elle, mais cette dernière restait prostrée dans le canapé et Reito voulait rester auprès d'elle à tenter de la réconforter.

.

Lorsqu'Ahn était arrivée, Shizuru avait tout juste commencé à se calmer. Elle s'était blottie au fond du canapé, les yeux rougis et la mine défaite, serrant contre elle la couverture que Reito lui avait porté. Elle ressemblait à un jeune enfant qui serrait son doudou pour apaiser ses peines.

Ahn s'était laissée tombée à côté d'elle et l'avait tiré dans une étreinte. Shizuru s'était calée contre elle, ramenant la couverture jusqu'à son menton et reniflant contre sa poitrine comme un enfant après une crise de larmes, même si ça n'avait rien de pleurs de bambins. Ahn s'était mise à lui murmurer des choses que Reito n'était pas parvenue à entendre et après de longues minutes, Shizuru avait finalement commencé à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Les larmes étaient revenues et le visage d'Ahn s'était durci au fil de la discussion.

C'était elle qui menaçait de casser la figure à Natsuki.

Une partie d'Ahn se sentait coupable, consciente d'avoir trop parlé devant Natsuki et ainsi déclencher les évènements qui avaient amené à la situation actuelle. Cette même part songeait toutefois que c'était un mal pour bien.

Sur le long terme, Shizuru allait tourner la page plus facilement. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et ainsi avoir une vie de couple stable et saine, même si cela signifiait que Shizuru retourne dans les bras de Reito. Au moins, ce dernier l'aimait et cherchait à lui faire plaisir à toute occasion.

La seconde partie d'elle, la plus importante, restait sûre que cette idiote de Kuga était dans le déni. Elle aurait parié qu'une telle confrontation la ferait réagir, l'obligerait à reconnaitre ses sentiments et pourtant… rien. Elle avait cru bon de lâcher bel et bien Shizuru, pour _le bien de cette dernière_.

 _… l'abruti_.

« Et bien, ces vacances sont nécessaires, conclut Ahn en réfrénant sa colère. Ça te fera du bien. »

Elles avaient déjà prévu de partir le lendemain et Ahn était à présent plus convaincue que jamais qu'il fallait poursuivre leur voyage, changer les idées de Shizuru, l'obliger à penser à autre chose aussi difficile soit-il.

 _Même si au fond ce n'était pas de vraies vacances_ , songea Ahn Lu. Elle était venue pour l'accompagner à Kyoto voir sa famille sinon Shizuru ne faisait jamais l'effort d'y aller.

« Je… je n'ai pas envie de partir, pleura Shizuru.

-Le changement d'air te fera du bien, crois-moi, insista fermement Ahn. »

Et elle _devait_ passer voir sa famille, pas question qu'elle se défile. Ahn songeait aussi que ce serait une excellente manière pour que Natsuki puisse récupérer ses affaires sans croiser Shizuru.

D'une certaine manière, c'était comme si elles venaient de rompre et Shizuru avait besoin du soutien de ses amis.

Ahn soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Reito qui semblait aussi agité qu'elle.

« Hé, Kanzaki-boy ? Tu nous accompagnes pour Kyoto ? »

Reito afficha toute sa surprise à l'invitation. Son regard glissa jusqu'à Shizuru et il comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

« Avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-il. »

.

La journée se termina sur des films stupides accompagnés de pots de glace. C'était cliché mais cela faisait du bien.

Ahn et Reito s'étaient jeté des regards inquiets par-dessus la forme avachie de Shizuru. Films et glaces passant, les pleurs s'étaient taris et les reniflements avaient cessé. Il était évident qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi mal mais son masque commençait à se reformer. Elle allait s'efforcer d'à nouveau se montrer forte.

Ahn s'attendait même à ce que Shizuru lui affirme soudain que tout allait bien.

Elle se trompa. Shizuru demanda un stylo et du papier.

« Pourquoi faire ? demanda Ahn.

-Natsuki a plus besoin d'un logement que je ne le fais, indiqua-t-elle tranquillement la voix encore enrouée de ses nombreuses larmes versées. Je veux simplement lui assurer qu'elle peut continuer à habiter chez moi.

-Shizuru… c'est chez toi, insista Ahn. »

Elle avait du mal à comprendre cette loyauté et cette affection que Shizuru continuait d'entretenir pour Natsuki, même après cette confrontation sur la plage.

« Je trouverais à me loger autre part, murmura Shizuru. Je demanderais aux Viola de me prêter un peu d'argent pour le loyer.

-A tes grands-parents ? s'étonna Ahn.

-Je préfère encore leur demander de l'aide plutôt que d'abandonner Natsuki, reconnut Shizuru avec fermeté. Et puis ils ne sont pas méchants, ils n'attendent que ça de pouvoir aider.

-Kami-sama Shizuru ! Très bien si tu veux leur demander de l'aide. Ils sont ta famille ! Mais Kuga, tu ne lui dois rien ! _Absolument rien !_ cria Ahn.

-Ahn s'il te plait, chuchota Shizuru. »

Ahn avait affronté le regard suppliant de Shizuru, ses grands yeux humides et sa forme habituellement grande et charismatique si petite et vulnérable.

Personne n'enseignait ce qu'il fallait faire face au peine de cœur, la marche à suivre pour que celui ou celle qui en était victime s'en sorte au mieux. Avec un grognement, Ahn avait donc accédé à sa demande. Shizuru avait besoin de prendre soin de Natsuki et, en d'autre occasion, Ahn aurait été impressionné par un amour si désintéressé qu'on en venait à nier ses propres besoins pour une autre personne. Ahn avait toujours cru qu'un tel sentiment était celui des contes et des légendes. Elle avait toujours trouvé beaucoup d'égoïsme chez les gens qui prétendaient s'aimer et qui tentaient pourtant de changer l'autre à l'image qu'il s'en faisait.

Mais Shizuru n'avait rien d'égoïste.

Ahn aurait préféré qu'elle le soit. La résolution de sa peine de cœur en aurait été probablement plus simple.

Elle avait donc regardé Shizuru prendre le temps d'écrire une lettre qui détaillait probablement les raisons pour lesquelles Natsuki devait garder la maison et laisser son légitime propriétaire à la rue. Ahn s'était empêché d'intervenir, d'arracher la lettre des mains de Shizuru pour la déchirer.

Elle l'avait regardé glisser la clé dans l'enveloppe et la destiner à Mai. Shizuru n'avait pas vu d'autre personne vers qui Natsuki aurait pu se tourner.

 _Ce n'est même pas comme une rupture_ , avait soudain songé Ahn _, c'est comme un putain de divorce ! Et Shizuru lui laisse la maison. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle lui offre une pension._

Natsuki ne la méritait vraiment pas.

.

* * *

« Natsuki ! Ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas mis les pieds en cours. »

Natsuki grommela et se tourna vers le mur, le corps engoncé dans la couverture prêtée par Midori. Cette dernière ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Il était évident qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Shizuru mais Natsuki avait bu le premier soir, avait pleuré, avait été malade puis s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme.

Natsuki avait été _tellement_ motivée et investie dans tout depuis la rentrée, que la voir aussi perdue et désespérée lui fendait le cœur.

« Mai a reçu une lettre pour toi. Tu ne veux pas la prendre ? »

Mai était passée le premier jour mais Natsuki avait simplement refusé de lui parler. Midori et Mai en avaient discuté ensemble en aparté et Midori avait eu le début d'une explication. Mai avait eu les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était passé de Mikoto qui l'avait elle-même eu de Reito.

Si leur jeune amie rousse à forte poitrine avait eu dans un premier temps l'envie de dire à Natsuki qu'elle l'avait prévenu, elle s'était sentie obligé d'y renoncer. Natsuki vivait mal la… rupture ? Séparation ? Mai n'avait pas trouvé le bon terme, mais elle avait songé que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui rappeler que _tout le monde_ avec deux neurones auraient pu prédire que les choses ne finiraient pas bien.

Mai avait parlé de la lettre à Midori, avouant qu'elle s'était demandé s'il ne fallait pas mieux la détruire et laisser Shizuru et Natsuki évoluée séparément.

Shizuru et Natsuki avaient déjà fait le plus dur, non ? Elles avaient fait face à leurs sentiments respectifs et elles avaient pris la décision de prendre leur distance. Cette prise de contact même par lettre ne les aiderait probablement pas.

Midori avait récupéré la lettre et lui avait dit de la laisser s'en occuper.

.

« Alors ? Je l'ouvre ? Je te la lis ? redemanda Midori. »

Elle considéra le silence de Natsuki comme un acquiescement. Elle déchira donc l'enveloppe, récupérant une clé qui s'y trouvait puis la lettre. L'écriture y était soignée. Une belle écriture.

« Kuga-san, commença Midori. »

Le début n'était guère prometteur. Midori avait espéré… elle ne savait pas. Le début d'une réconciliation ? Quelque chose qui ferait réagir Natsuki.

« Je ne me permettais pas d'aller contre ta volonté, continua-t-elle, je ne te dérangerais plus après cette lettre. Je comprends la gêne que mes sentiments peuvent occasionner pour toi et ne te ferais plus l'affront de t'en faire part. Néanmoins, je suis bien consciente de tes difficultés financières et des soucis pour te loger qui en découle. Sois assuré que mes sentiments pour toi ne te mèneront pas à la rue. Je te laisse la maison pour aussi longtemps qu'elle te sera nécessaire. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai déjà trouvé un autre logement. Cordialement, Fujino-san. »

 _Froide et concise_ , songea Midori. _Et pourtant en ce simple paragraphe, Shizuru démontrait tout l'attachement qu'elle avait à Natsuki._ Ces sentiments avaient beau avoir été piétinées, elle avait beau avoir été blessée, il apparaissait que Shizuru était désespérément dévoué à Natsuki et à son bien-être.

Elle qui aimait les contes et les légendes, elle aurait presque osé appeler ça l'Amour avec un grand A, celui qui se contait et qui, hélas, finissait souvent tragiquement. Midori songea qu'elle allait devoir renouveler ses lectures, elle devenait bien trop pessimiste.

Natsuki avait toutefois réagis. Elle s'était redressée et avait arraché la lettre des mains de Midori. Cette dernière s'attendait à la réaction que la lettre suscita : Natsuki fondit en larme. Les doigts crispés sur le papier, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues avant de tomber sur la lettre qu'elle relisait, diluant l'encre sur le papier. Midori songea bêtement que la lettre ne resterait pas lisible très longtemps à ce rythme.

« Alors vous avez rompu ? demanda-t-elle avec son habituelle manque de tact. »

Le regard noir de Natsuki lui fit ravaler toute moquerie. Même avec ses larmes, Natsuki pouvait se faire comprendre d'un regard.

« C'est probablement une bonne chose, ajouta-t-elle néanmoins. Ça l'aidera peut-être à tourner la page. »

Midori ne pouvait ignorer l'éclat de colère, de haine presque, qu'elle reçut à ce commentaire.

« Tu ne vas pas me sortir une connerie du genre que je suis dans le déni et que je me cache de mes propres sentiments ? gronda Natsuki d'une voix enrouée. »

Midori soupira et se frotta la nuque.

« Tu es la seule à pouvoir savoir cela, Natsuki. Honnêtement tu ne ressens peut être rien de romantique pour Shizuru tout simplement, ou de sexuel pour les femmes de manière générale. Le désir et les sentiments, on n'y peut rien, ça ne se contrôle tout simplement pas. Il faut juste être honnête avec soi. »

Natsuki sembla réfléchir à sa remarque.

« Ces sentiments ne me gênaient pas, admit-elle finalement avec une certaine timidité. Ils étaient même… agréables.

-Savoir qu'on est aimé est toujours agréable, acquiesça Midori. Le Carnaval avait au moins cet avantage de nous indiquer clairement les êtres que nous aimions.

-Et Duran était gigantesque c'est ça ? intervint aussitôt Natsuki convaincu que Midori allait lui parler de ça.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté, reconnut Midori. Je pense toutefois que l'intensité de notre sentiment pour notre être cher ne signifie pas forcément que celui-ci soit romantique. Les gens ressentent différemment. Certains se font une montagne d'un béguin et d'autre minimise leur sentiment malgré son importance. Que ce soit amical, familial ou romantique. Il suffit de regarder Akane, quand on l'écoutait Kazuya était son âme sœur pourtant son Child n'avait rien de très imposant. Au regard de leur relation aujourd'hui… »

Akane et Kazuya avaient rompu durant leurs vacances. C'était plus un béguin qu'autre chose au final.

« Le Child de Nao était plus imposant, elle le cachait mieux mais au final ses sentiments –l'amour pour sa mère- étaient plus fort que ceux d'Akane et de son béguin. »

Natsuki laissa son regard dérivé vers la fenêtre. Elle réfléchit à la remarque de Midori et reporta son regard sur elle.

« Je suppose qu'il y a le béguin et l'amour. C'est juste triste je pense que l'être le plus cher d'Akane n'ait finalement été qu'un ridicule petit béguin qui n'est pas tenue l'été. Ça en dit beaucoup sur ses relations avec les autres si c'était _ça_ son être le plus cher. »

Midori était surprise que Natsuki parle autant.

« Et ça signifie aussi que… j'ai vraiment foiré, soupira-t-elle d'un souffle tremblant. Le Child de Shizuru était tellement grand. Tellement… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle détourna à nouveau les yeux, supportant difficilement le regard de son hôte.

« ça montre en effet l'intensité de son amour pour toi, reconnut Midori. Mais Duran était aussi grand, ça montre aussi à quel point ton amitié et ton affection pour elle était sincère. Tu l'aimes tout autant, juste… différemment ? »

Les yeux verts de Natsuki était revenue se poser sur elle. Elle l'observait trop tranquillement comme si elle cherchait à scruter son âme.

« Tu n'y crois pas un seul instant, n'est-ce pas ? demana-t-elle simplement. »

Midori lui offrit un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas un seul instant, admit Midori avec une légère intonation qui indiquait qu'elle en était désolé. Sérieusement Natsuki, ton Child était _gigantesque_ ! Les seuls qui en avaient d'aussi grand _aimait d'amour_ leur être cher. Pour ta mère… il était plutôt petit et pourtant tu _adorais_ ta mère ! Pour moi, la taille du Child était tout autant liée à l'intensité qu'au type de sentiment. Et bon dieu, je t'ai vu avec Shizuru ! Tu n'as jamais paru plus heureuse. Tu n'es pas dans le déni Natsuki, je pense juste que tu ne relies pas la bonne émotion avec le bon intitulé. »

Natsuki la regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Et tout ton jolie discours sur le fait qu'on puisse avoir des sentiments amicaux aussi intense que…

-C'est de la merde Natsuki ! On ne rêve pas de fonder une famille avec une amie. »

La mâchoire de Natsuki parut littéralement se détacher.

« Attend quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant. Je n'ai jamais parlé de fonder une famille avec qui que ce soit !

-Vraiment ? ironisa Midori. Parce que vous vous êtes fait un bien jolies nids dans la montagne.

-C'est la maison familiale de ses parents ! Elle a toujours été équipée pour recevoir une famille ! se justifia Natsuki.

-Et bien une fois que tu la lui rendras, Shizuru aura probablement trouvé une personne prête à convoler avec elle dans ce petit nid. »

Les sourcils de Natsuki se crispèrent, affichant un mécontentement certain.

« Là tu vois, pointa Midori. Qu'est-ce qui te traverse l'esprit ?

-Rien pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'un point de vue extérieur ? Tu es en colère Natsuki. Dès que quelqu'un évoque la possibilité que Shizuru puisse être avec quelqu'un, tu as cette expression. Alors quoi ? Es-tu jalouse ? Possessive ? Tu crois qu'elle perdra tout intérêt pour toi une fois qu'elle aura quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas d'accord ! cracha Natsuki en colère. »

Midori garda le silence, l'incitant à développer.

« Elle… Je me sens bien avec elle, reconnut Natsuki en observant l'état pitoyable de la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lâcher. J'ai l'impression de trouver un équilibre dans ma vie quand elle est là. Les journées sont… faciles.

-Tu sais l'amour malgré ce qu'on en dit ce n'est pas toujours un incendie, parfois c'est simplement un brasier qui couve…

-Ta métaphore est nulle, coupa Natsuki agacée.

-Ouais je le reconnais, rit Midori. Je ne sais pas trop comment parler sur les questions sentimentales, mais je pense te connaitre suffisamment Natsuki. Tu es cette ado qui a pris des risques insensés pour découvrir les responsables de la mort de ta mère. Tu es celle qui a combattu sans peur pendant le Carnaval. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui pleure Natsuki, tu es du genre à savoir ce que tu veux et te battre pour ça. Alors que veux-tu de Fujino-san ? »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de Shizuru ?_

Natsuki baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la lettre. _Est-ce que cette lettre serait l'une des seules choses qui lui resterait de Shizuru ?_

« Je… elle… J'aimerai que les choses redeviennent comme avant, souffla-t-elle. Sauf que ce n'est pas possible parce qu'on ne veut pas la même chose elle et moi.

-Hé bien, que veut-elle ? demanda Midori.

-Moi, croassa-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Et toi ? enchaina-t-elle aussitôt.

-Elle, répondit-elle automatiquement. »

Puis comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, le rouge des joues de Natsuki s'étendit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

« _Pas comme ça_ ! balbutia-t-elle gênée.

-Pas comment ?

-Arrête ça !

-Arrête quoi ? s'amusa Midori.

-Me relancer avec ces questions stupides ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais elles ne sont _pas_ stupides, insista Midori. Alors vas-y répond moi. Pas comment ?

-Pas… pas comme ça. Comme… Je n'ai pas envie d'elle ! cracha-t-elle aussitôt.

-A ce que je comprends tu as _envie_ qu'elle soit là, qu'elle vive avec toi, comme un petit couple. C'est l'intimité physique qui semble te faire peur ? »

Le cadre de Natsuki était tendu sous la couverture et Midori songea qu'elle touchait au nœud du problème.

« Tout le monde n'est pas forcément confiant, certains ont peur de l'engagement, de parler de sentiment ou encore de passer à l'étape supérieur. Dis-moi Natsuki, est-ce que tu es simplement effrayée par l'idée du sexe de manière général ou tu es rebutée par l'idée d'une relation intime de Fujino-san ? »

A la volonté presque immédiate de réfuter, Midori lui fit signe de ne pas répondre.

« Vraiment, réfléchis y sérieusement Natsuki. Je ne vais pas te juger, aucun de tes amies ne va te juger. Parce que tu sais, si c'est juste Fujino-san dans son ensemble et bien ta décision de garder tes distances avec elle est probablement une bonne chose. Si… c'est juste l'intimité physique qui t'angoisse, je pense qu'elle comprendrait, vous trouveriez votre rythme. Vous finiriez en lune de miel avant même d'en avoir conscience. »

Le cœur de Natsuki tambourinait, battant dans un rythme effréné. Elle se tortilla sous la couverture sous le regard fixe de Midori. Aucune réponse n'étant formulé par Natsuki, Midori soupira avant de lui tapoter le genou.

« Je veux juste que tu n'aies aucun regret, que tu ne passes pas à côté de quelque chose qui aurait été bien pour toi simplement par la peur d'une intimité qui disparaitra avec le temps. »

Midori se releva, consciente que sa pause déjeuner se terminait et qu'elle devait retourner à l'Académie. Elle récupérait ses chaussures lorsque Natsuki reprit la parole.

« Je ne peux pas retourner la voir. Pas après le mal que je viens de lui faire. »

Natsuki semblait si petite, si vulnérable sous sa couverture.

Midori abandonna ses chaussures. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle en était presque à croire qu'elle l'avait imaginé : la voix de Natsuki était si faible, si différentes de celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. Toutefois, Midori n'avait jamais cru entendre de voix de sa vie, elle doutait que ça commence aujourd'hui.

Elle ne chercha pas à dissimuler son large sourire.

 _Quelle importance si elle séchait ? Aucun étudiant n'allait se plaindre de l'absence de leur enseignante, si ? Youko lui fournirait bien un faux certificat médical ou un truc du genre !_

Après tout, Midori n'allait pas abandonner une amie en détresse. _Deux_ amies en détresse, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne côtoyait pas énormément Shizuru qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qu'elle voulait protéger. Même si en toute honnêteté, Shizuru l'avait toujours impressionné. A se demander qui était l'adulte mature et confiant entre elles deux (même si bon Midori avait _17 ans_ quoi que ses amis puissent en penser).

« Et bien, si ça ce n'est pas un aveu, tonna-t-elle, je ne m'appelle pas Midori Sugiura ! »


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà, voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et cela est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant qu'elle vous convienne.**

 **Comme je le disais dans un autre chapitre (je crois), je publierais bientôt une autre histoire (enfin plusieurs autres) notamment un préquel _et_ une suite à une de mes précédentes fic: "Je suis toi". **

**Alors à la revoyure et n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews ou des PM pour toutes questions et commentaires (ou parce que vous vous ennuyez et que vous voulez parler XD).**

* * *

Shizuru fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait faire Ahn ? Son regard dériva vers la porte où elle était sortie depuis un bon moment. Elle avait suivi un membre du personnel après qu'il les ait avertis qu'on sonnait à la porte. En l'absence de ses grands-parents, le personnel venait se référer à elle. Ahn avait toutefois intercepté l'information pour que Shizuru n'en profite pas pour fuir son rendez-vous.

Reito servait donc patiemment du thé, alors que Shizuru reportait son regard sur la troisième personne dans la salle.

Shizuru n'avait jamais bien compris si le souci était psychologique ou physique, probablement un peu des deux. Mais la femme qui lui faisait face n'était plus sa mère depuis longtemps. Pas à ses yeux du moins. Assis dans une chaise roulante, une couverture pliée sur ses genoux, elle ne regardait pas réellement Shizuru. Son regard était perdu quelque part dans le vide.

C'était Ahn qui la forçait toujours à venir lui rendre visite. Shizuru ne savait jamais comment se sentir en sortant de là. En tout cas, les mois passant, elle se sentait toujours quelque peu coupable de ne pas visiter sa mère plus souvent, de ne pas la voir et lui parler, même si l'idée d'un contact avec elle la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Un véritable paradoxe.

.

Reito restait silencieux, continuant à s'occuper du thé. Il avait toujours été une épaule prête à la soutenir en cas de besoin. Quand Ahn la tirait à sa suite, la forçait à avancer Reito, lui, restait derrière elle prêt à la rattraper si elle chutait. Elle ne les remercierait jamais assez pour leur présence.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Shizuru observa Reito se lever pour répondre à sa place. Sa mère n'avait pas réagis.

Shizuru préféra observer ce qui se passait à la porte. Reito s'était mis à lui jeter des regards de biais qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, elle aurait voulu une réaction, n'importe laquelle mais qu'attendait-elle ? Elle ne parvenait même pas à obtenir un éclair de reconnaissance lorsqu'elle venait la voir.

Shizuru se leva à son tour. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'insister.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? intervint-elle. »

Reito sembla hésiter mais le membre du personnel lui répondit aussitôt, former à répondre aux maîtres de maison avant toute chose.

« Une demoiselle à demander à vous voir. Ahn Lu-san s'est permise d'aller à sa rencontre à votre place mais elles semblent… et bien… elles se disputent. Voulez-vous que j'appelle la sécurité ?

-Qui m'a demandé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. »

C'était une question légitime d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le genre d'Ahn de se disputer avec qui que ce soit.

« La demoiselle m'a dit se prénommer Kuga-san.

-Natsuki ? »

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Que faisait Natsuki à Kyoto ? Comment savait-elle où la trouver ? Son regard voltigea vers le visage inquiet de Reito.

« Shizuru ? Je peux m'en occuper, tenta-t-il doucement d'intercéder. Tu n'as pas…

-Faites la rentrer, coupa-t-elle ferme dans sa décision.

-Shi-

-Tout va bien Reito, le réconforta-t-elle avec un sourire piteux alors que l'intendant s'en allait faire rentrer Natsuki. Je me suis promis d'être toujours là pour elle.

-Tu n'as pas à te mettre à travers cela pour elle, s'agaça-t-il. Son manque de considération…

-Reito, l'interrompit-elle. Je manque _sans cesse_ de considération pour toi et malgré tout… tu es là. Tu sais exactement ce que je vis alors s'il te plait, ne t'emmêles pas. »

La mâchoire de Reito se contracta avant d'acquiescer lentement. Lui aussi comprenait en effet.

« Bien, je vais te laisser, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. »

Un éclair de tristesse passa le regard de Shizuru à sa réaction.

« Veux-tu que je ramène ta mère dans sa chambre ? enchaina-t-il aussitôt plus doucement.

-Par ce temps ? Demande qu'on l'amène dans les jardins qu'elle puisse profiter du temps, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix presque timide.

-Je vais m'en occuper Shizuru. »

Reito débloqua les roues de la chaise roulante et commença à la déplacer vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et Shizuru s'attendit à ce qu'il prenne la parole, lui offre à nouveau un conseil, une sollicitude ou autre. Il secoua toutefois la tête, revenant finalement sur tous ce qu'il pouvait s'apprêter à dire. Il ouvrit la porte et n'eut pas à la refermer. Ahn Lu débarqua, furieuse a priori que Shizuru est cédée.

« Shizuru ! Après ce qu'elle…

-Ahn, s'il te plait, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt. »

Son amie parut prête à la défier par un concours stérile de regard avant que le raclement de gorge ne brise le silence. L'homme qui l'avait averti de la présence de Natsuki se tenait légèrement en avant de cette dernière. Natsuki, elle, semblait terriblement petite et hésitante dans le couloir, même si Shizuru n'osa pas la regarder directement.

« Très bien ! Tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi si cette… »

La main d'Ahn fit un geste vague vers Natsuki alors qu'elle cherchait un qualificatif approprié. Elle n'en trouva pas. Elle ressortit furibonde, en bousculant volontairement Natsuki.

« Fujino-sama ? s'inquiéta l'homme.

-Tout va bien. »

Elle ne venait pas assez souvent chez ses grands-parents pour se souvenir du nom de l'homme. Elle s'en voulait un peu, il s'occupait en grande majorité de sa mère depuis l'incident.

« Vous pouvez y aller, l'autorisa-t-elle.

-Madame a été ramené à sa chambre ? s'informa-t-il.

-J'ai demandé à Reito de la conduire au jardin. »

L'homme acquiesça, la salua et partit dans la direction indiquée.

Il ne resta que Natsuki et elle dans ce couloir.

« Na- »

Shizuru s'arrêta soudainement et se renfrogna légèrement. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait mieux pas l'appeler par son nom de famille. Natsuki voulait rétablir de la distance Shizuru en avait assez de la pitié des uns et des autres. Elle pouvait être forte, elle _devait_ être forte.

Elle inspira profondément et se redressa comme la dame bien élevé que ses parents auraient aimé qu'elle soit.

« Kuga-san. »

Elle lui indiqua d'entrer et de prendre place dans le petit salon. Natsuki parut hésitante mais elle entra finalement, prenant soin de fermer la porte dans son dos. Elle y resta s'appuyant contre la porte shoji.

Shizuru n'insista pas, si Natsuki voulait garder une telle distance physique entre elles, ainsi soit-il. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et récupéra sa tasse abandonnée. Malgré les questions qu'elle sentait poindre au bout de ses lèvres, Shizuru garda le silence. Natsuki était venue la voir, à elle de prendre la parole.

Elle doutait qu'elle ait fait tout ce chemin pour simplement lui rendre une seconde fois ses clés.

« Euh… »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Natsuki faire quelques pas hésitant dans la salle.

« Qui… qui était… balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle avait croisé la chaise roulante.

« Ma mère, répondit-elle tranquillement en gardant son regard fixé sur la table basse devant elle.

-Elle a eu un accident ? »

Shizuru soupira, quoique Natsuki fût venue dire, elle utilisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour reculer l'instant de la conversation.

« Elle a tenté de se suicider, il y a plusieurs années. »

Natsuki atteignit finalement le canapé face au sien. Elle s'y assît maladroitement.

« Je… je l'ignorais, reconnût-elle honteusement. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille. »

 _Elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Pas vraiment_. _En tout cas, sur rien qui importe vraiment._

« Ça n'a jamais paru t'intéresser, répliqua-t-elle simplement. »

Elle pensa avoir bien dissimulé l'affliction que son désintérêt lui avait toujours provoquée, mais le nez de Natsuki se fronça aussitôt à l'accusation.

« Je… Je suppose que c'est l'impression que je donne. Je… je n'aime pas poser des questions intimes, qui semblent gênés les gens. Je veux dire… je détestais qu'on me pose toutes ses questions sur ma famille ou sur ce qui avait pu arriver à ma mère. Les gens semblaient toujours… curieux. Avide d'informations comme des voyeurs ou des vautours mais sans réellement se soucier des répercutions pour moi et ma vie. Alors… je préfère que les gens me parlent d'eux-mêmes des choses qui les touchent. Seulement s'ils en ont envies. Peut-être que ça donne l'impression que je m'en fiche mais pourtant… tout ce qui _te touche_ m'intéresse. »

Shizuru releva la tête observant Natsuki, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Natsuki était-elle consciente que cette simple phrase la jetait en pleine confusion ? Du mal que cette simple phrase pouvait lui faire.

Natsuki paraissait agitée.

Shizuru se demanda soudain si elle était venue en moto. Elle portait un jean décontracté et son sweat habituel au-dessus duquel elle avait encore son blouson de cuir. Elle s'efforça de ne pas s'attarder à l'observer. Elle ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise. D'autant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

 _Ne pense pas, n'espère même pas qu'elle soit là pour t'ouvrir son cœur._

« C'est moi qui l'ait trouvé, baignant dans son sang, ajouta-t-elle soudainement pour détourner son attention de ses maigres espoirs. »

Elle vit les yeux de Natsuki s'agrandir à l'admission de Shizuru.

« Enfin… je ne sais pas bien ce qui a manqué de lui être fatal, la perte de sang ou la noyade, enchaina-t-elle chassant ses souvenirs douloureux de la plage pour d'autres tout aussi douloureux qu'elle s'était efforcé d'enfouir. Elle avait glissé dans la baignoire en perdant connaissance. C'est un voisin qui m'a entendu criée qui l'en a sorti et a appelé les secours. Elle est comme ça depuis. Plus morte que vive. »

Shizuru avala une longue gorgée de son thé. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se décidait soudain à raconter son propre petit drame familial. Peut-être pour mettre Natsuki aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle l'était elle-même. Ou simplement pour s'efforcer de ne pas penser à ses sentiments envers Natsuki alors qu'elle lui faisait face.

Elle vit Natsuki chercher quoi dire, quelles paroles réconfortantes il fallait offrir. Finalement elle dut penser qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

« Je suis désolée. »

Shizuru pouvait accepter une aussi simple réplique. Natsuki savait ce qu'était de perdre une mère, parce que même si son cœur battait encore, la mère de Shizuru était morte ce jour-là dans leur petite salle de bain de Tokyo.

« Et… ton père ? »

Natsuki avait compris que Shizuru ne se dévoilait que rarement d'elle-même et qui lui faudrait poser des questions pour espérer des réponses. Shizuru soupira se demandant pour la énième fois ce que lui voulait Natsuki et pourquoi elle lui répondait. Elle hésita à la confronter mais… Natsuki y viendrait d'elle-même une fois prête.

« Il est mort, répondit-elle sans indiquer de réaction particulière. Un cancer. Il aurait pu probablement en guérir en acceptant de travailler moins, de ne pas attendre pour aller à l'hôpital et de ravaler sa fierté pour demander de l'aide à la famille de ma mère. Mais il n'a rien fait de tout ça. Lorsqu'on l'a découvert, son état était beaucoup trop avancé. On lui a expliqué les solutions qui lui restaient. Il a pesé ses options : des semaines, voire des mois de souffrances avec un endettement important s'il se faisait soigner, ou la mort. Il n'en a pas discuté avec nous. Il s'est simplement jeté d'une fenêtre de l'hôpital quelques heures après le diagnostic. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté. Sa vie toute entière tournait autour de lui. Elle a attenté à sa vie moins d'une semaine après l'enterrement. »

Natsuki se mordilla la lèvre intérieure. Shizuru détourna le regard vers l'extérieur.

« _L'amour_ , rit-elle sombrement. Je suis jalouse de ce qu'ils avaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, je n'avais pas même assez d'importance à leurs yeux pour leur donner envie de se battre, de vivre.

-Shi- »

Shizuru lui fit signe de s'arrêter là.

« Je m'excuse. Je ne m'apitoie plus sur cela depuis longtemps. Mes parents avaient un tas de défauts, j'étais un élément supplémentaire mais non essentiel de leur petit univers personnel, voilà tout. J'enviais juste l'amour qu'ils partageaient, ils n'avaient besoin que de l'autre. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'ils m'ont privé de beaucoup de chose : une jeunesse normale, des amis, le reste de ma famille, et qu'ils m'ont offert mon lot de cauchemar. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait un tel soulagement de parler de tout cela à Natsuki. Reito et Ahn connaissait l'histoire, les grandes lignes du moins, mais Shizuru restait une personne privée sur ce sujet même vis-à-vis d'eux.

Natsuki, malgré les récents évènements, ce n'était pas pareil. Il était plus difficile de se montrer honnête et vulnérable avec elle en sachant qu'elle pouvait si facilement la blesser mais lorsqu'elle commençait, elle se dévoilait bien plus qu'avec quiconque.

« Mais ils m'ont aussi appris à ne pas me laisser dicter mes choix et mes gouts. Mes grands-parents –les Viola- sont fiers et riches. Ils possèdent une entreprise qui aurait dû revenir à ma mère. On ne se comprend pas vraiment, on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se connaitre, mais je suis pour ainsi dire tout ce qu'il reste de leur fille. Eux aussi ils ont appris qu'on ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à être autre chose que ce qu'ils veulent bien être. »

Shizuru ne serait pas obligé de reprendre leur entreprise. Elle en serait un actionnaire majoritaire, elle aurait son mot à dire si et quand elle le souhaitait mais la direction serait laissé à quelqu'un de capable et de désireux de s'en occuper. Shizuru comprenait que sa propre mère s'était montrée égoïste, en refusant la moindre part de l'entreprise, elle avait jeté au visage de ses parents le travail d'une vie, un héritage qu'il voulait fièrement transmettre à leur enfant. Construire autant pour ne le transmettre à personne… il y avait de quoi mal le vivre.

Ils voulaient simplement laisser une trace : Shizuru et leur entreprise étaient tout ce qui leur restait, mais après les déboires avec leur fille, ils semblaient toujours craindre de faire des erreurs avec leur petite-fille. Ils se tenaient toujours en retrait, préférant s'investir dans la seule chose qu'il comprenait et maitrisait : leur entreprise.

Shizuru ferait donc en sorte que celle-ci survive sous la meilleure des supervisions même si ce n'était pas la sienne.

Elle cligna les yeux, cherchant à retenir ses larmes.

« Ne pas forcer les gens… c'est encore quelque chose que je cherches à apprendre moi-même. »

Natsuki se tendit, soudain consciente que Shizuru parlait d'elle à présent, de ses sentiments ou de l'absence de ceux-ci.

« Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à rien, Shizuru ! intervint Natsuki. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as jamais imposé tes sentiments, tu me les a librement offert, ça n'a rien à voir. »

Elle se tut à son tour et elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses à éviter le regard l'une de l'autre.

« Que veux-tu Natsuki ? craqua finalement Shizuru. Pourquoi es-tu venue à Kyoto ? »

 _Comment savais-tu où me trouver ?_

« Oh, je… »

Natsuki sembla soudain agitée, ses doigts jouant inconsciemment avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir.

« Je suis allée chez Midori après… »

 _Après mon lamentable aveu sentimental… encore,_ songea Shizuru. Elle ne l'interrompit pas cependant.

« Midori a… soulevé de bons points je suppose. Je me rends compte qu'à peu près tout le monde m'a _fait_ de bonnes remarques ces derniers mois et si je les ai entendues, je ne les ai pas comprises. Ou je n'ai pas voulu les comprendre. »

A présent, Natsuki jouait avec ses doigts.

Shizuru songea bêtement qu'elle était une bien mauvaise hôte, elle ne lui avait rien proposé à boire. Elle fut toutefois incapable de le faire et préféra se resservir elle-même, s'obligeant à s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. S'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit qui puisse être un nouvel aveu de faiblesse.

« Mais là, _soudainement_ ça a fait sens, reprit Natsuki. A l'époque… je n'ai jamais pris le temps de réfléchir aux choses que je voulais, aux choses importantes. Le First District et la mort de ma mère c'est ça qui m'a volé mon enfance. J'étais trop butée pour laisser tomber, faire mon deuil et passer à autre chose, mais c'est simplement parce que je tenais à ma mère. On ne doit jamais lâcher les choses qui nous tiennent à cœur. Alors… même si je devais savoir inconsciemment que ma présence te blessait, il me semblait inconcevable de te perdre. »

Natsuki semblait chercher ses mots, puis elle se pencha, attrapant la tasse de Shizuru pour boire ce qu'elle venait de se servir.

« Te perdre m'est toujours inconcevable, reconnut-elle après s'être humidifiée les lèvres. Mais chez Midori, j'ai compris… ce n'était pas que toi, c'est tout ce qu'on a _ensemble_ que j'ai peur de perdre. J'aime notre proximité, toutes ses attentions que tu as pour moi. J'aime quand tu me réveilles, te voir tous les matins, mais j'aime tout autant parvenir à te faire sourire, travailler à côté de toi, même t'entendre taper sur ton ordinateur des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de lire. Ça m'agace de ne pas savoir mais… j'aime te voir aussi épanouie. Et _j'aime_ en être la raison.

-Ne fais pas ça, la prévint Shizuru la poitrine serrée et les larmes commençant à perler. Il est suffisamment difficile de…

-Je déteste te voir avec Reito depuis que je sais que vous êtes sortis ensemble, enchaina Natsuki sans sembler avoir été interrompue. Avant j'étais contente qu'il soit un aussi bon ami, maintenant je _crains_ le jour où tu me diras que vous sortez à nouveau ensemble parce qu'il est… le genre de mec parfait, celui qui sait toujours dire ce qu'il faut, quand il faut ! Je ne parviens même plus à me souvenir quels excuses je me trouvais pour ne pas m'admettre que j'étais simplement jalouse. »

Shizuru rougit légèrement. Elle devait être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions parce qu'elle avait l'impression que Natsuki amorçait une sorte de… déclaration. Mais Natsuki ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pas à elle.

« Et puis Ahn, cette fille est exaspérante ! Parce que… j'ai l'impression qu'elle connait tout de toi et que… c'est moi qui devrait te connaitre. _Je veux tout connaitre de toi._ »

Même à travers ses larmes, Shizuru ne pouvait ignorer la rougeur massive qui colora le visage de Natsuki. Ses mains se crispaient sur ses genoux, elle aspira une grande goulée d'air comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut.

« _Absolument_ _tout,_ insista-t-elle. Même si c'est pour apprendre ton gout horrible en sous-vêtement. »

Shizuru sursauta, son regard croisa enfin celui de Natsuki.

« Je veux dire, balbutia-t-elle soudain en fuyant son regard. Je suis sûre que tu as un gout excellent sauf pour cette brassière de sport, mais nous étions en plein travaux alors ça s'explique probablement mais… enfin… »

La vision de Shizuru lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son haut pour observer ses coups de soleil avait été gravé au fer rouge dans son esprit. Difficile de ne pas se rappeler la silhouette de son amie. Si elle n'avait pas voulu le reconnaitre, Natsuki avait déjà redessiné ses courbes dans son esprit, elle s'était déjà observée dans le miroir se demandant si Shizuru était comme elle. Probablement pas. Sa poitrine était plus importante, ses muscles moins définis. Elle s'était déjà demandé si la texture de sa peau serait vraiment différente de la sienne. Si une caresse des mains de Shizuru sur sa peau sentirait différemment de son propre contact.

A présent qu'elle admettait son intérêt pour Shizuru, toutes les questions qu'elle avait refoulées plus ou moins consciemment étaient revenues en force.

« Enfin bref, j'aimerai… revenir vivre avec toi. »

Shizuru l'observa en silence, se demandant si ce presque aveu ne menait qu'à cela : revenir à leur situation antérieure.

« Mais, reprit Natsuki d'une petite voix, euh en tant que… euh… couple ? »

Shizuru se lécha les lèvres, soudain consciente d'elle-même. Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir entendu.

« C'est une question ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Non ! se récria-t-elle. Enfin… si, veux-tu… aimerais-tu… On garderait nos chambres séparés, précisa-t-elle soudainement, dans un premier temps… le temps que… enfin que je… on… »

Shizuru songeait que Natsuki était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. Sa respiration était si erratique. Mais son trouble n'était que des échos de vérité.

Shizuru renifla, laissant un léger sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« D'accord, interrompit-elle d'une voix douce.

-D'accord ? répéta Natsuki avec un sourire timide. »

Shizuru acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

 _Parce que même si elle avait des doutes, elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec elle-même si elle ne saisissait pas l'opportunité que lui offrait Natsuki._

Elle pourrait vivre de remords mais pas des regrets qu'elle aurait en ne donnant pas sa chance à Natsuki. Elle avait rêvé de ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour lui tourner le dos.

.

* * *

Le diner ce soir-là fut… étrange. Natsuki n'avait jamais véritablement entendu parlée de la famille de Shizuru mais elle pensait bien faire face à ce qui correspondait à sa famille tout entière.

Elle songea que ce serait compliqué d'en être appréciée. Pour ce qui était de sa « famille d'adoption » : Ahn Lu la foudroyait du regard convaincue qu'elle finirait par poignarder Shizuru dans le dos et Reito était morose probablement parce qu'il était jaloux. Pour la famille de sang, la mère de Shizuru n'aurait jamais l'occasion de s'exprimer, mais les Viola –les grands parents- l'ignoraient simplement. Natsuki avait compris qu'ils ne diraient jamais à Shizuru ce qu'ils pensaient de ses relations, trop effrayés qu'elle disparaisse comme leur fille l'avait fait.

Le grand père Viola était le stéréotype même qu'on pouvait attendre du japonais dirigeant d'une énorme entreprise. Il portait un costume hors de prix sur-mesure. Natsuki savait au moins de qui Shizuru tenait sa haute stature. Sa femme, elle, portait un tout aussi couteux kimono. C'était un couple particulièrement impressionnant et intimidant. Elle reconnaissait certains de leurs traits en Shizuru.

Shizuru avait simplement indiqué que Natsuki resterait avec ses autres amis le temps de son séjour à Kyoto. Elle l'avait présenté comme sa colocataire et une amie. Et Natsuki s'était presque sentie offensée de n'être présentée qu'ainsi : comme rien de plus qu'une amie et colocataire alors que Natsuki l'avait _toujours_ vu comme bien plus que cela. Parce que tous les gens qu'elle connaissait avaient raison, elle avait été dans le déni. L'amour et la confiance avaient toujours été quelque chose d'incroyablement effrayant à ses yeux devoir se montrer vulnérable, risquer d'être trahi ou blessé par quelqu'un dont les sentiments pouvaient différer des siens avaient _de quoi_ être effrayant. Shizuru était pourtant parvenu à faire cela. Alors oui, Natsuki avait été dans le déni, elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle l' _aimait_ , mais elle avait pourtant compris que Shizuru était son _tout_.

Comment avait-elle dit ? Ses parents l'avaient vu comme ''un élément supplémentaire mais non essentiel à leur vie'' ? Shizuru était _essentielle_ à la sienne. Elle était _vitale_ à son bien-être _._

.

* * *

Son seul soulagement lors de ce diner fut que les grands-parents ignoraient aussi Reito et Ahn Lu. La raison était simple à comprendre : qui était assez bien pour côtoyer l'héritière des Viola ? S'ils ne disaient rien, ils n'en pensaient probablement pas moins. Natsuki les comprenait pleinement. Au-delà de la richesse familiale qu'elle refusait de toucher, Shizuru était la personne la plus belle, intelligente, gentille et… et…

 _Mais comment elle avait pu mettre autant de temps à comprendre ses sentiment_ s ? Elle pouvait énumérer une quantité incroyable de compliments pour Shizuru et mieux, elle voyait même ses défauts comme… de petites bizarreries qui la faisaient l'aimer d'autant plus –la taquinerie rentrait dans cette catégorie même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Les grands-parents s'étaient rapidement excusés, la mère ramenée à sa chambre pour être mise au lit. Shizuru avait observé ses invités -tous sur les nerfs- et avait finalement offert d'aller se baigner dans une source aménagée au fond du jardin. Quelle meilleure façon de se détendre ?

Si Reito accepta aussitôt l'idée et s'en alla immédiatement pour se changer, Ahn Lu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne bougea pas.

« Je veux lui parler. »

Shizuru sembla prête à intervenir, mais Natsuki lui fit signe que cela allait. Gérer Ahn était la moindre des choses. Elle n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière qui que ce soit. Si Ahn voulait l'affronter, Natsuki était plus que prête.

« D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. N'en venez pas aux mains. »

Si cela était dit sur le ton de l'humour, il était facile d'entendre une certaine crainte sous-jacente.

« Rejoignez-nous lorsque vous aurez fini, s'attarda Shizuru. »

Elles acceptèrent, même si Natsuki devait bien avouer ressentir un léger agacement à ce que Shizuru soit en tête à tête avec Reito… dans une situation ne requérant qu'un maillot de bain, pendant qu'elle-même devait débattre avec Ahn Lu.

Shizuru disparut finalement et Natsuki se redressa, son visage prenant un air dur alors qu'elle se tournait pour faire face Ahn Lu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ahn Lu était déjà sur elle.

« Je vais être très claire _Kuga_ , chuchota-t-elle furieusement. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas cassé la gueule, c'est parce que Shizuru me l'a interdit, mais si elle pleure par ta faute ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Si tu oses revenir sur tes promesses ou la blesser… »

Natsuki se retint de provoquer Ahn en lui demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien espérer lui faire.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser, répondit-elle en s'efforçant d'être calme. Mais je sais que l'ignorance n'excuse pas tout. Je m'efforcerais de la rendre heureuse. Je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal, j'espère juste qu'elle aura suffisamment confiance en moi… en nous, pour me dire quand quelque chose ne va pas. Je sais ne pas être la personne la plus perspicace. »

Ahn Lu plissa les yeux pour l'observer avant de soupirer d'agacement.

« Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle avait simplement suivi mon conseil. »

Le ton léger et faussement démissionnaire déstabilisa Natsuki.

« Quel conseil ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Les sentiments engendrent beaucoup trop de complications. Elle devrait juste faire disparaitre toute cette tension sexuelle en couchant avec un gars ou une fille canon.

-Non mais c'est quoi ces conseils stupides ?! cracha Natsuki estomaquée. »

Ahn Lu haussa les épaules avec légèreté, même si son regard d'une dureté minérale indiquait qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné le moins du monde et ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

« Je reste convaincue que ma vision des choses est la plus simple, persista-t-elle avec une fausse légèreté. La monogamie est une connerie, mais si Shizuru y croit et puisque tu es à présent avec elle, tu as intérêt à être d'une fidélité irréprochable, sinon… »

Natsuki leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait devoir parler avec Shizuru des gens avec qui elle trainait.

Ahn Lu lui offrit un clin d'œil presque séducteur avant de sortir à son tour.

.

* * *

Ces vacances qui ne durèrent finalement que 5 petits jours, furent finalement tranquille... si on omettait le fait qu'elle n'avait pas amené assez de vêtements –ni de maillot de bain- et qu'elle avait dû accepter des prêts de vêtements –notamment d'Ahn pour la plupart. Les vêtements de cette dernière lui convenaient en effet beaucoup mieux que ceux de Shizuru. Ahn Lu n'avait pas trop apprécié de devoir partager ses vêtements ce qui avait facilité Natsuki pour les enfiler. Tout ce qui pouvait emmerder Ahn Lu était un plus à ses yeux.

Durant ces quelques jours, la présence de Reito et d'Ahn avait toutefois empêché Natsuki de rester en tête à tête avec Shizuru. Cela semblait étonnement convenir à Shizuru. Elle devait penser que cela évitait à Natsuki de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée sur son envie d'être en couple.

Natsuki n'avait pas insisté. Elle se savait suffisamment timide pour difficilement tenter une approche mais en présence d'un public, la chose était tout bonnement impossible. Surtout quand ces deux chiens de gardes passaient la plupart de leur temps à les foudroyer du regard.

Reito et Ahn en avaient d'ailleurs profité pour la faire intérieurement enragé. Shizuru qui n'avait rien d'une personne tactile –hormis avec Natsuki à une époque où elle la taquinait librement- se laissait facilement câliner par ses deux amis. Reito et Ahn la prenaient dans leurs bras en toute occasion, la complimentaient et se rendaient disponibles et serviables. Connaissant les sentiments de Reito et sachant qu'Ahn l'avait embrassé pour simplement la faire réagir –même si elle ne l'avait compris qu'après coup- Natsuki avait de quoi être jalouse !

Mais les vacances impromptues s'étaient terminés, Natsuki était repartie en moto plus tôt alors qu'Ahn, Reito et Shizuru étaient rentrés en train avant de prendre le ferry pour Fuuka.

Natsuki était venue récupérer Shizuru au port. Elle avait sans remord laissé à Mai et Mikoto le soin d'aller chercher Reito.

Ahn Lu, elle, continuait son petit voyage seule au grand soulagement de Natsuki. _Enfin libérée de l'attention de cette barge !_

.

* * *

Natsuki n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer la voiture de Shizuru, mais heureusement, Shizuru n'avait pour ainsi dire emmener aucun vêtement à Kyoto. Son petit sac avait facilement pu être casé dans le rangement où elle mettait son casque. Elles avaient à peine échangé deux mots, Natsuki était beaucoup trop… pas assez… Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire et Shizuru n'avait pas engagé la conversation.

Elle craignit qu'Ahn et Reito aient profité du voyage en train pour la dissuader de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Elle avait donc été tendue en la récupérant à la descente du ferry mais une fois en moto, si elles n'avaient plus l'occasion de discuter, Natsuki s'était calmé. Le simple fait de sentir Shizuru aussi proche d'elle était rassurant et apaisant parce que cela signifiait que les choses revenaient à la normale. _Cela signifiait qu'elles étaient_ ensemble _!_

.

Quand elles arrivèrent chez elles, Natsuki eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue. C'était plus ou moins une semaine d'absence et rien n'avait pourtant changé.

Ou plutôt rien n'avait changé _en apparence_ , parce qu'au fond _tout_ avait changé.

Natsuki attrapa la main de Shizuru timidement. Elle reçut un regard surpris de Shizuru. Son regard s'adoucit toutefois et Natsuki se demanda si elle n'allait tout simplement pas se mettre à pleurer.

« J'étais sérieuse tu sais ? parla Natsuki peut-être pour la première fois depuis leur retour à Fuuka.

-Tu n'es pas obligée, répliqua Shizuru la gorge nouée. On peut recommencer comme avant. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelques choses qui… »

Natsuki exerça une légère pression sur sa main pour lui indiquer de se taire.

« Je me doute bien que je vais devoir te conforter dans ma décision, mais je _ne veux pas_ recommencer comme avant, insista Natsuki. Je ne le fais pas pour toi si cela peut te rassurer. Enfin pas _que_ pour toi. Je le fais aussi pour moi. »

Une pression rassurante de la main.

« Je veux que ''chez nous'' signifie plus qu'un lieu où on habite toutes les deux.

-Natsuki est de mieux en mieux pour déclamer de belles choses, énonça Shizuru avec un léger reniflement. »

Natsuki rougit aussitôt, même si elle savait que la taquinerie cherchait simplement à masquer la vulnérabilité de Shizuru.

« Oh tais-toi ! répliqua-t-elle avec légèreté.

-Certainement pas, sourit Shizuru encore hésitante. Après toute la gentillesse de Natsuki ces derniers jours, c'est à moi de lui faire de belles propositions. »

Etonnement Natsuki n'aima pas du tout cette idée.

« Quelles propositions ? se méfia-t-elle.

-Et bien, que Natsuki partage mon lit voyons !

-Shizuru, gronda-t-elle aussitôt sans y mettre la moindre colère ou agacement. »

Shizuru rit gentiment. La taquinerie n'avait pas la légèreté ou l'assurance habituelle, mais Natsuki fut reconnaissante de l'effort de Shizuru pour détendre l'atmosphère, pour tenter de rétablir certaines de leurs habitudes.

« Mais comment faire une chambre d'enfant, si Natsuki ne quitte pas sa chambre pour la mienne ? Natsuki préfère que je la rejoigne ?

-Enfant ? balbutia-t-elle son visage paraissant ne plus vouloir quitter la couleur anormalement pourpre qu'elle arborait. Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Shizuru continuait de rire, d'un rire qui sonnait de plus en plus juste, de plus en plus emplis de joie et d'humour. C'était plaisant à entendre pour Natsuki même si cela était à ses dépens. En fait, elle _voulait_ que Shizuru continue à rire et à sourire même si la conséquence devait être de finir sa vie le visage rouge.

Il semblait que tant que Natsuki gardait sa main dans la sienne et se penchait inconsciemment contre elle, Shizuru se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise. Elle gagnait en confiance.

Et Natsuki aussi avait l'impression de gagner en assurance. Elle se rendait compte de la chance incroyable d'être aimée de Shizuru.

« En fait, je voulais en parler à Natsuki avant… notre dispute mais…

-Au sujet des enfants ? répéta Natsuki effrayée malgré tout.

-Plus ou moins, se moqua Shizuru quoiqu'avec une certaine gêne. En fait, une de mes kohai à Gakuen Fuuka a un Akita Inu qui a mis bas il y a quelques semaines. Elle me proposait de me laisser un chiot, je me demandais si cela pouvait intéresser Natsuki ? Nous avons de la place et…

-Un chien… à nous ? l'interrompit-elle. »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, brillant d'une joie presque enfantine.

« Je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité, énonça Shizuru d'une voix faussement solennelle. Un si petit bébé à qui il faudrait tout apprendre et qui… »

Natsuki ne laissa pas le temps à Shizuru de terminer, elle se lança dans les bras de Shizuru, se blottissant dans sa chaleur et son odeur. Si elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de dire « je t'aime », elle était toutefois sûre que c'était cela qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas tant pour le chien en lui-même, mais pour l'attention que Shizuru avait pour elle. Pour avoir pensé à elle quand on lui avait proposé un chiot.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui ? demanda-t-elle la voix à moitié étouffé par le sweat dans lequel son visage était enfoui.

-Pour le chiot, pas pour la chambre, précisa Natsuki en se décalant légèrement. »

Shizuru lui sourit avec tendresse, avant de se pencher pour embrasser le front de Natsuki. Quand elle se retira, Natsuki se pencha à son tour.

C'était un geste facile finalement, presque involontaire que de se pencher et d'embrasser Shizuru. Embrasser était un terme peut-être un peu trop excessif. C'était un simple contact lèvres contre lèvres, quelques choses de doux et de tendre. Le début de quelques choses qui importait. _Quelque chose de précieux_.

Pendant les premières secondes, il ne se passa rien et Natsuki se demanda si elle s'y était mal prise, puis les mains de Shizuru vinrent encercler son visage. Ses pouces glissèrent sur ses joues en une caresse puis ses lèvres se mirent finalement à se mouvoir contre les siennes.

Oui, c'était certainement le début de quelque chose de bien.

De merveilleux en fait.


End file.
